Through Your Eyes
by iluvaqt and Miranda Aurelia
Summary: When Oliver gets on the wrong side of an evil magician, Chloe and their son, Connor find themselves transported into the past. Meanwhile, a younger Chloe finds herself waking up to a strange disorienting future where nothing seems to make sense anymore.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Through Your Eyes  
**By:** iluvaqt and Miranda Aurelia  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Setting:** Post Absolute Justice, AU future-fic.  
**Pairing:** Chloe/Oliver  
**Summary:** When Oliver gets on the wrong side of an evil magician, Chloe and their son, Connor, end up alone in the past. Meanwhile, a younger Chloe finds herself waking up to strange disorientating future where nothing seems to make sense anymore.

* * *

**Prologue**

**Warehouse, Edge City, 2019**

Using Watchtower resources, they'd traced the signal to a block of rundown warehouses. Enchantress, a raven-haired beauty decked out in green velvet cast a mystical dome over the area, effectively locking them all inside.

"He's trapped here. Once we've subdued Mordru, we will break the spell."

"I need to get the kid out of here though. Isn't there away around this mojo?"

Enchantress gave him a small charm. "Don't lose it."

Oliver nodded and scanned for Carter. The older man had touched down silently on the other end of the rooftop. He motioned to Oliver that he was going to circle around and find another point of entry. Bending to peer through the skylight, Oliver could see Mordru admiring the helmet. Hector was in a cot behind him. He was wailing loudly.

Shadowpact were moving in a flanking approach from the ground level. They were the diversion. Oliver was to get Hector out while Carter went after the Sorcerer. They'd finally gotten a hold of Shiera and she was flying in. She'd be here any minute.

Cutting a hole in the skylight glass, he lowered himself stealthily to the ground. He touched his index finger to his comm. "Watchtower, requesting transfer to HQ." He quickly put the comm. unit and charm into the baby's jumpsuit and the child disappeared. Carter might kill him later for changing the plan but at least the kid was safe.

So far the teleportation system had only been used on adults. Sure they transported smaller inanimate objects all the time, but the first rule in the procedure manual was nobody got teleported without proper clearance.

Well, he'd never been one to stick to the rules before - he was a vigilante for crying out loud.

Mari might have a minor meltdown but she'd forgive him. She was great that way. It was Carter, Shiera and Bruce he'd have to worry about. His old friend was particularly OCD about protocol and such, he'd rip him a new one for using the transporter on Hector. The burst of light caught Mordru's attention and he whirled around.

"YOU! Where's the child?"

Oliver leveled his crossbow at the sorcerer. "Out of your reach."

The man plowed forward, even as the arrow embedded itself in his thigh. His large hand gripped Oliver's neck with crushing force and Oliver punched him in the face repeatedly in an effort to get him to release his hold.

Mordru put a hand to Oliver's forehead. "You'll regret ever involving yourself in my affairs."

..

**Meanwhile in Star City, California**

While the heavy curtains hid the lightning from view, it couldn't quite mute the claps of thunder that sounded every so often.

Chloe could feel herself drifting off to sleep when she sensed the door opening. She cracked an eye open to see her son padding towards her.

"Connor, what's wrong?" she asked softly, pushing herself up into a sitting position.

At that moment, there was another loud clap of thunder and Connor jumped, before rushing over to the bed.

Instinctively, she held up a corner of the covers so her son could climb underneath.

"It's so loud outside!" she heard her son mumble, "I wish daddy was here."

"Daddy'll be home soon," Chloe hugged her son tightly. "Now try and get some sleep. It'll be morning before you know it."

Connor snuggled up to his mom, immediately feeling safer, her warmth and her arms chasing away his fear. He felt his baby sibling kick him for being so close. He giggled and wriggled away, still keeping his head nestled close to his mom's neck. He closed his eyes and promptly fell back to sleep.

Chloe threaded her fingers through the fine strands of his blond hair. She could still remember the moment they'd put him in her arms for the first time with perfect clarity. She'd been so tired and boneless that she'd feared she would drop him.

Oliver had helped hold her arms and he'd kissed them both. She'd never seen him more overwhelmed with emotion. Not even on the day they were married.

"You did it, Chloe. I told you, you would. You punched pain in the face and sent him packing."

Chloe snorted and let out a long sigh. "And now I could sleep for a week. You said you'd take time off work for this. I hope you know I'm planning on putting you to good use. Night time diaper changes on the roster for you too, Hero."

"Yes, Queen of my heart. Whatever you need. You've earned it," he said with a soft chuckled and a loving smile. He kissed her forehead and touched his wide-eyed son's head gently with fondness. Only seconds into the world and he was studying them both with thoughtful, alert eyes. "What are we calling him?"

"I think Connor is a nice name. "

Oliver grinned. "How very Irish of you."

He got so big, so quickly. Already he'd stopped calling them Mama and Daddy. It was Mom and Dad now. Only when he was sick or frightened did he seem to revert and it made Chloe's heart clench every time. He'd be such a sweet big brother.

Already he was practically bursting with excitement over the baby's existence. He didn't particularly care if it was a boy or a girl. He already had plans on what he was going to show him or her first. He'd already started to tuck away toys especially for them when they were old enough to play. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and closed her eyes, settling her head into the pillows.

..

**Back in Edge City**

Oliver smirked up at Mordru, seeing Carter approaching stealthily toward them. "Is that the best you can come up with? You do know that has to be the most clichéd line ever."

Mordru smiled cruelly and ripped Oliver's hood back, pressing his hand against his head, his fingers curling into his skull.

The blinding pain that suddenly developed in his head was very real and Oliver felt his muscles give out. He sagged in Mordru's grip, the only thing keeping him upright was the tight hold the sorcerer had on his head and neck.

It was as though someone was drilling a hole into his head - he could feel his vision swarming as he tried desperately not to lose consciousness. Damn it, Zatanna promised him that the amulet would protect him from magical attacks. It explained why Mordru's lightening blasts hadn't hit him. Well the effects anyway.

The force had been pretty powerful. The first attack sending him clear across the room, breaking a display cabinet. The second, he'd been ready for but it didn't mean he hadn't feel the impact against his invisible shield.

He guessed her protection was limited to only certain types of magic. Figures. He always had rotten luck when he relied on things he had no idea about. Zatanna's little charm was the only reason that he'd agreed to help Carter out with his dilemma. Okay, maybe not the only reason, - it was also the right thing to do, because that's what friends did for each other. But damn it, if he didn't want anything to do with magic. It creeped him the hell didn't like it and he didn't want to understand it. He often wished there was no such thing, considering how many times it had screwed with their lives so far.

Abruptly, the pain abated, Oliver shakily got to his feet and backed up a few steps. Okay, so maybe there was a lag in the protective shield or whatever. At least his brain was still in his head. "That the best you can do?" he finally managed to say.

Mordru looked at him coldly. "No, but your wife and children might not agree."

Oliver got a sick feeling in his gut. Something told him that Mordru's little probe was less about hurting him directly and more about finding out how to hurt him the most.

At the mansion, there was a sudden glow surrounding Chloe and her son right before the two of them disappeared into thin air just as Carter's mace descended quickly and clobbered Mordru to the ground.

Enchantress appeared and placed an interesting looking crown around Mordru's head. "We'll take him from here."

Oliver stood over the unconscious body feeling his blood run cold. He couldn't even radio Watchtower to have them check on Chloe because he'd put his comm. transponder on Hector. There was a flapping sound accompanied by a rush of air behind him and he heard the anxiety in her voice as she approached them.

He caught Carter's grim expression and narrowed glare. Oliver swallowed. These two weren't going to give him a chance to worry about his own family right now. Turning to face her, the explanation died on his lips as he took in the regal, imposing stance of the warrior female behind him.

"Where's my son?"

..

**Watchtower, Metropolis, 2010**

Aside from the occasional clap of thunder, the only sounds that filled the Watchtower were the familiar sounds of her keyboard and the steady hum of the many servers that banked one section of the tower.

It was just past one in the morning when Chloe halted her work and started powering down her computers to call it a day. One system was always left running for security purposes but she had the monitor on power save so it only lit up if an alert was triggered.

The tower dark and her to-do list as complete as it was going to get for the moment, she tried to settle into her bed. However, try as she might, sleep seemed elusive.

A burst of lightening crackled across the sky and lit up the whole tower from the strained-glass window, streaming through the open door into her bedroom. Chloe forced her eyes shut more firmly. She never like thunderstorms. The sky was so big and the noises so loud, she'd heard about the destruction lightening storms could create. It was a violent force of nature. She liked being in control, even when confronted with danger.

Being caught out in a lightening storm was high up on her list of fears she'd like never to have to confront. She remembered the first time she'd woke up screaming. She must have been four or five-years-old. A tree branch had snapped off and come through her window. The sudden noise coupled with the rolling thunder and wind whipping her face had been enough to terrify her senseless. Her mom had picked her up and carried her back to her room. She'd slept between her parents all night. She'd felt so safe and warm. But only a couple of years later, her mom left. And ever since then, thunderstorms only reminded her of how alone she was.

Throwing the pillow over her head, Chloe tried to muffle out the loud noise from the storm. It seemed futile though. That didn't stop her from trying though and gradually, she fell into a restless sleep.

If she'd still been awake, she would have seen the faint glow that appeared before her entire world changed.

_To be continued._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Previously, Queen Manor, Star City 2019**

Oliver wheeled the two suitcases to a stop and set them upright. Closing his hands around her wrists, he pulled his wife closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?"

Chloe smirked up at him and winked. "Yes, and I think it's all a ploy. I haven't done my hair, I haven't showered and I'm only in my robe."

Oliver leaned down and placed an open mouthed kiss on the soft juncture where her shoulder met her neck. She giggled and he felt the vibrations against his lips. He nipped at her skin and slid a hand inside the folds of her robe, feeling her warm silky skin underneath. "Just how I like you," he purred against her throat.

"Enough of that, Romeo, we'll have an audience in about three seconds." She could hear footsteps pounding down the hallway. With all the noise, you'd think a ten-ton elephant was running their way, when really it was only their seven-year-old son.

Oliver kissed her quickly before withdrawing his hand.

"Be careful, Ollie," Chloe said, while adjusting his jacket. His Green Arrow uniform along with all his gear was packed in those suitcases, along with regular clothes. It was only a short trip. Not more than a couple weeks, but he'd packed for every possible contingency.

"Aren't I always?" He placed a soft kiss on her lips before he turned to greet their son, who promptly launched himself at Oliver's midsection. Oliver stooped down to his level and returned his son's enthusiastic embrace.

"When will you be back?" Connor asked, his eyes assessing him warily.

"Soon," Oliver assured him. He didn't make nearly as many business trips as he used to since selling off Queen Industries' stake in Luthorcorp but justice work still took him all over the world and for even less defined lengths of time. "Make sure your mother doesn't spend all night working. She needs to rest."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "If I rest anymore, I swear I'm going to go crazy! Oliver, I'm pregnant, not sick."

"And you're still as much of a workaholic as ever." Oliver touched his finger to his comm. "I'm ready J'onn."

"Wait," Chloe called. She dove at him and wrapped her arms around him pulling him down, kissing him hastily but thoroughly before releasing him with a wide smile. He looked a bit dazzled and ruffled, the way he always did when she kissed him impromptu. Like he never expected it.

Even after all these years, it made her heart twinge that he wondered how she was in love with him. She called him crazy. Her crazy, heroic, handsome, fine specimen of male. Silly male. How could she not love him when he gave so much of himself without any expectations in return. Well she thought, not any obvious expectation anyway.

He'd been carefully navigating through her defenses long before he propositioned her with promises of fun. So when she realized what he was up to and that he just might be falling for her, she realized she was already in too deep to pull away and funnily enough, she wasn't afraid.

They fit and worked on so many levels, it just made sense to take that last leap and make it official. He was hers and she was his and when she finally said it out loud, it didn't feel scary at all. It felt right, it felt like coming home.

"Love you," Oliver said as he felt the light take him.

..

**Now, JSA HQ, Metropolis**

Three weeks. Only three weeks. Oliver was counting the days. The Justice Society were spread thin on various operations around the globe.

Carter had practically bribed him to come and do this job with Courtney while he was gone. He said he didn't trust anyone else - Oliver thought it was more a case of he had no one else to call. Firstly, there were very few people in their line of work outside his team that the Winged Avenger got along with. His gruff attitude tended to intimidate anyone from starting conversation and his heavy handed methods rubbed a lot of people up the wrong way.

Oliver understood him though. After their initial altercation - his misinformed attempt at rescuing Star Girl from becoming skewered by Icicle which ended with him being thrown through a very old, very expensive to replace, lead rimmed stain-glass window - they'd developed a grudging respect for one another.

That bond had grown over the years and after Chloe had helped him find his soul mate again, it just cemented the man's presence in their lives. Second point, Oliver couldn't see anyone who wasn't in the same position in the first place, signing up for baby duty.

With the exception of females who went gaga over anything pint-sized. Of which Courtney fit the bill.

"Isn't he just adorable," she gushed, thrusting the sleeping baby at him. "Karen bought this matching set last week on sale at the outlets. It comes in blue, green and pinstripe. I think the pinstripe makes him look like jail bait." She scrunched up her nose and stared at the baby. Her face suddenly morphed into a smile. "But you'd be the cutest little con I've ever laid eyes on."

Oliver rolled his eyes. Parents who were reincarnations of an ancient Pharaoh and his wife, who were cursed to spend eternity to experience great love and loss over and over again. Living with a family who were all superheros, some alien, some not even humanoid and a godmother who thought he would make a cute criminal.

The kid was going to be so messed up and he wasn't even out of diapers yet. "Courtney, when the kid's sleepy you're supposed to put him down. Jerking him around and gushing in his face isn't very restful."

She shot him a sour look. "What's got your tights in a twist?"

"Of for the love of...I don't wear tights."

Courtney gave him a once over and raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you say. We both know the reason you don't squeak in those pants is because you've got something on underneath." Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she stalked in the direction of the nursery.

Oliver scowled and resisted the urge to make rude gestures at her back. He wasn't fourteen, he could restrain himself. Even if the twenty-something female made him want to strangle her on a bi-hourly basis.

In all their centuries together, this was the first child they'd ever shared. Hector was only four-months-old, but he had every JSA member fussing over him. If they'd been any other couple, the baby would never have been left behind. Not only had he already exhibited powers to wield Nth metal but the helmet of the late Dr. Fate had taken an interest in him. That had sent the world of magic into a tailspin and had put the child at the center of a very volatile situation.

A lot of people wanted the helmet but only few people could utilize it's power. Having the chosen wearer and the helmet together were a combination a powerful few would even kill for. Hector could be a tool of immeasurable value and in the wrong hands, the fallout would be catastrophic. A child could be easily manipulated to do the will of evil. Carter and Shiera would do whatever necessary to ensure that wouldn't happen.

That was why Hector was never without a protection detail and he rarely left the museum. His outdoor trips consisted of occasional trips to the old Watchtower HQ in Metropolis and incognito visits to McNider's home for his fortnightly infant check-up.

Since his parents were away, Dr. Mid-Nite was coming to them. He said he had a few appointments to fill first, but that he'd be by before five so the boy's routine wouldn't be interrupted too much. It was the middle of winter. The sun set early and Courtney gave him a bath and got him ready for bed before the sun went down. The fireplace was well stocked and crackling warmly, the flames flickering and casting a warm glow over the room.

Oliver sat with his feet up on the table. He had a perfect vantage point of the front door from where he was. Charles had a key, so he wouldn't need to let him in. Five o'clock came and went. Oliver left his post to check on Courtney and the kid, they were sitting in the rocking chair, and she was reading him a book. Heading out into the hall, he gave the doctor a call. Turns out he'd be a lot later than he thought. One of his patients wasn't doing very well.

The room was very toasty, and decked out in his Green Arrow attire was bordering on uncomfortable, he must have dozed off. There was a rattling at the door, and Oliver shifted his legs off the table and picked up his bow. Glanced at the grandfather clock, it read quarter to ten. The good doctor was almost five hours late. His fingers flexed and ready to draw an arrow if the visitor was an unexpected and unwelcome intruder. He relaxed slightly when he saw the doctor's familiar bowler cap and gray hair come into view.

Oliver lowered his bow and got to his feet. "I think we can table the check-up for the morning, Doc. Are you hungry? Ma Hunkle left some pot roast in the..." the rest of the words died on his lips as the aged man was thrown forward, a blizzard of snow hurtling him into the wall opposite the door. He slumped to his side, unconscious.

Touching his hand to his comm. Oliver radioed the tower. "Watchtower, we have trouble. Send back up." He raised his bow, loaded it and drew back on the string. "You've picked the wrong address to rob, pal."

A hulking, sneering figure with long reddish brown hair stepped into the hall. He flashing a dangerous smile at Oliver and slammed the door closed with a wave of his hand. "I think I've got exactly the right place." He raised his hand in Oliver's direction, slivers of electricity playing off his fingers. "I'll only ask once. Give me the child."

"Not a chance." Oliver let the arrow fly.

Courtney was in the process of swaddling Hector in his favorite blanket when she heard a loud crash from downstairs. He'd been asleep for a few hours now, he'd just gotten up for a feed and she was about to take him to the kitchen when she heard the commotion.

Her heartbeat accelerated in her chest. Her staff was in her bedroom, on the other side of the mansion. Damn it. She could risk going for it, or she could try to keep them hidden. Her brain was completely torn. She couldn't protect him without her cosmic staff. She was fairly confident in her hand to hand ability but that wouldn't keep Hector safe. If she had her staff, she could have him on the other side of the world and away from danger before this intruder could even get close to him.

Her mind made up, she held Hector close to her chest and went to the doorway. Peeking out into the hall, she noticed it was clear. She ran as fast as she could for her room. She was almost there when a man appeared right her path.

Putting on the breaks, she felt her muscles burn and her knees lock at the sudden stop. Her heart was threatening to explode right out of her chest. She instinctively turned to shield Hector and ran back in the opposite direction. Oliver was downstairs. If he wasn't out, he'd be coming to their rescue any second. She audibly let out a relieved breath when she heard his voice.

"Rule number one. Never take your eyes off the target."

The bearded man howled loudly as an arrow lodged in his shoulder. He whirled away from her and focused his attention on Oliver who already had another arrow poised for flight.

"I'll kill you, you insolent fool." His finger tips crackled and lightening blasted in Oliver's direction. Oliver took a knee and bowed his head. This time he anticipated the attack. The lightening hit the invisible shield that surrounded him and he watched the sorcerer recoil in surprise. "Before. It hit you before. What magic is this?"

"Handy magic," Oliver quipped with a grin. "I came prepared." He let the arrow go and this one lodged in the sorcerer's foot, temporarily pinning him to the floor.

Courtney was back and wielding her staff. Hector was strapped in his baby carrier on her back. "Move and I'll put a hole in you."

A burst of light filled the hallway and Oliver had to leap out of the way as a mace swung out in front of him. The heavy weapon made contact with the sorcerer sending him through a wall. Carter was climbing through the gaping hole after the man, growling, his face a twisted mask of anger.

Oliver used the door which was open. The both arrived in time to see the man flick his fingers.

"Teleportare."

Oliver heard Courtney shriek and ducked back out to see the sorcerer cutting the baby free and shove Courtney to the ground. Without thinking, Oliver dove at the menace's legs. He couldn't kick at him and knowing magic didn't hurt him for some reason, the warlock used another method.

A large spike appeared in his hand and he held against Hector's tiny body. "Back off. All of you."

Oliver let him go, looking up at him as he backed away slowly. He could hear Carter cursing and breathing heavily behind him.

Courtney had her staff poised. "I can't risk it. I could hit Hector."

"He's no use to you without the helmet," Carter said in his chilling, grating voice.

"I already have it. Valete." With a sweep of his cloak, the man vanished.

Oliver blinked as he stared at the vacant space. "I had eyes on him the whole time. He couldn't have taken it."

Carter put a firm hand on his shoulder. "It's my fault. I should never have left. One of us should have stayed with him at all times. At least until he's old enough to defend himself." He hung his head in disgust. "At least he won't get far. The Shadowpact have been after him for awhile. It's why he's gotten desperate enough to attack us here. I planted a tracking device on him. Hector has a GPS device on his ankle. He'll probably get rid of that one, so when I hit him, I planted one on his belt.

Oliver smirked, impressed. He hadn't even seen him do that. Sure bet that dread locks hadn't either.

Putting his hand to his ear he called into Watchtower. "Hawkman says we can track them. What's the serial number and frequency?"

At Carter's extended hand, he took out his ear piece and offered it to him.

They'd call in Shadowpact and get Hector back safely. Mordru was going down, one way or another. The long-haired sorcerer would be sorry he ever tried anything on his watch.

_To be continued._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Watchtower, Metropolis, 2010**

It was the cold that woke her up. _Had she forgotten to turn the heat on?_ Chloe thought as she stirred. To her knowledge, the mansion was always kept at a warm 64 degrees.

It was habit. The pediatrician recommended that babies be kept warm. So the thermostat had been put on 64 and had stuck there since they'd brought Connor home from the hospital.

Placing one foot on the ground, she hissed and immediately withdrew the limb. Instead of the soft carpeting she was used to, her foot had landed on cold hardwood flooring instead. Steeling herself for the cold, she put both feet to the floor.

The niggling feeling that something was wrong had developed into the first tinges of panic. Chloe found that she was now fully awake and a gasp left her lips as she glanced around. It was pitch black in the room, but there was flickering light coming through the open doorway, so feeling her way around she headed in that direction. This was definitely not the master bedroom she shared with her husband. However, her surroundings seemed familiar enough that the panic subsided a bit. When she reached the landing outside the darkened room, she realized where she was.

Another flash of lightening bathed the tower with light and her eyes drifted to the large rosette, stained-glass window. Watchtower.

How on earth had she ended up here? Owing to the nature of their work, both she and Oliver had always been light sleepers - and there was no way someone could have moved her and Connor without her knowing about it.

Unless of course, Oliver's mission had gone wrong and he'd found it necessary to transport them? But then he would have woken her up first, wouldn't he? The person on monitor duty in the Space Station Watchtower would have radioed her. She kept both her earpiece and cellphone on the nightstand. Neither of them had buzzed with an incoming signal. Chloe's brow furrowed at the thought.

Turning back to the room, she could see Connor's shape still curled on the mattress. Her boy could sleep through an earthquake, but put a little crackling in the sky and he couldn't sleep without her. She pulled in and chewed on her bottom lip. Maybe that particular scare reflex was in the genes.

Moving swiftly, she padded back to the room and switched on a lamp. Pulling the covers up more securely around her son, she spotted some Ugg boots by the bed. Slipping them on, she searched around the room for any note or any sign that the two of them hadn't been mysteriously abducted.

There were none.

What she _did_ manage to locate was her old cellphone. Her brow pinched together in confusion. She hadn't seen this particular orange phone in years.

Opening her contacts list and strolling down to Oliver's name, she hoped that he could answer a few of her questions, because she was starting to feel that she was in over her head. It was not a feeling she enjoyed.

"Oliver?" she called, as she closed the door to the makeshift bedroom area shut so she wouldn't wake up her son.

_"Chloe?"_ His voice was heavy with sleep. _"Is everything alright?"_

Upon hearing his voice, she let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God, you're safe."

She heard him chuckle. _"Wow, Sidekick. I know I've been gone awhile but was there some crisis I missed?"_

_Sidekick?_ Chloe frowned.

It wasn't so much the nickname as it was the _tone_ that was all wrong. Her sixth sense for danger was sending tingles down her spine and her stomach was beginning to do nervous flip-flops. It didn't bode well for her gag reflex.

She put a hand to her throat trying to cool the blood that was racing under her skin. Cold hands, she always had cold hands. Oliver's were the opposite. They were strong and warm with long talented fingers that could soothe away any tension in her body.

She gripped the railing as she felt herself sway. Why wasn't he here with her? She tried to remind herself that they'd both chosen this life. That they took risks every day. They both agreed that fate had chosen them to commit to the mission. It's what fulfilled them. It's what had brought them together.

She couldn't ask him to give it up, even with the risks. And she knew he'd also never ask her to stop chasing down corruption in all it's forms and exposing it to the masses through print. Truth and justice. They made the perfect team. But right now, feeling out of sorts and more than a little unnerved, she needed him. Her heart racing, her thoughts in a muddled mess, hearing his voice but not having it match the solid memory she had of her husband wishing her goodbye made tears burn in the back of her eyes.

_Breathe, Chloe,_ she reminded herself. _Baby needs oxygen, lots of oxygen. You need oxygen. Take a deep breath._

_"Chloe? Chloe!"_ She was jerked out of her thoughts by his voice, _"You okay?"_

"Where are you?" she asked evenly.

_"At home. Just got in a couple hours ago."_

"Home?" she echoed. Opening her eyes, she stared ahead, trying to figure out what he meant. Why would he go home without them? Did he know they were missing? It didn't sound like it. He sounded mildly curious but hardly concerned.

_"The penthouse."_ She could hear him stifling a yawn. _"Why? You seem surprised."_

"It-It's nothing. I'm sorry I woke you up, Ollie."

_"No, it's fine,"_ his voice softened, _"You know you can tell me anything, right?"_

"I know." Chloe looked at the closed door beyond which her son was still peacefully asleep. She had the feeling that something was terribly wrong here, but what?

_"Do you want me to come over?"_

"No!" she blurted out before she realized how that sounded. "No," she said more gently, "I'm okay. Go back to sleep."

_"If you're sure?"_ He sounded doubtful.

"I'm sure. I'm really sorry for waking you up."

The last thing she needed was to alarm him and having him racing over to check on her when she had no idea how she'd landed in this predicament. The longer they spoke the more she realized that maybe this wasn't her Oliver. They hadn't used the Clocktower apartment in years. When they visited Metropolis for the monthly team 'family' meetings, everyone usually beamed in and stayed at the old Watchtower over the weekend before heading back to their respective cities.

Oliver's penthouse was only used as a safehouse now. She needed to figure out what was going on. Do a little investigating on her own before she let discover them here. They'd experienced parallel universes before. She'd had the displeasure of meeting Oliver's evil counterpart. She had no trouble hitting him where it hurt when he tried to grope her after the Injustice Gang and locked down most of the Justice League.

_"Hey, don't worry about it,"_ he said his voice indicating he was already halfway to being asleep again.

"Good night, Ollie." Her heart clenched at the thought of him half naked in bed. It had only been two weeks but already she missed him like crazy. They did everything together. Even when he was at work, they video called and texted frequently throughout the day, and that never stopped her from launching herself at him when he strode through the door at night. Probably where Connor got his missile-attack hugging style from.

Squeezing her eyes shut again against a fresh assault of tears, Chloe snorted. Pregnancy hormones really screwed with her emotional control.

As she made her way down the stairs, her confusion just increased. What was going on? Where had she landed this time? Could it be possible that she was still asleep? She'd had very vivid dreams before. Her heart skipped a beat as her memory took her back to her nightmare of Davis. She felt sick remembering that at one time she had been attracted to him. And even though she knew that most of the time she'd known Davis she'd been infected with Brainiac, it still troubled her to speculate how much of it was her own feelings and how much had been Brainiac manipulating her.

For the longest time she second guessed every human connection she made. And she didn't trust anyone. It was why she held Oliver at arms length, afraid to trust her emotions, afraid to make a mistake. Not only because she might get hurt, but because of what a failed relationship might do to the team. Of what it might do to her focus. After Jimmy died, all she had was the mission. She couldn't afford to lose that, and without Oliver and the team on track, she had nothing. She'd struggled to bring them all back together, pushed and over stepped boundaries, broke laws, she'd practically gone to the ends of the earth to find them.

She wasn't willing to gamble on anything that might tear them apart again but in playing all her cards so close to her chest and refusing to let anyone in, she'd almost lost everything more than once.

First with taking the money and making the weapons without telling Oliver and second when she'd done a half job of upgrading Watchtowers systems, underestimating their enemy, and not bothering to get a second opinion on all her new safety protocols.

So lost in thought, Chloe didn't even register what she was seeing after she'd flicked the light switch on.

"Oh my god," Chloe's eyes widened as she finally took in the scene before her. She was at Watchtower all right - but it wasn't the one she'd just visited last month.

Unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around herself as if to ward off the cold. Instead of the warm, ambient area she was used to, this was how the tower had looked during that time after Jimmy's death. It was cold and sterile, with monitors and computer systems scattered across all available spaces.

There weren't any photos of the gang, nor were there any of the little knick-knacks that Oliver often brought home from his trips or even some of Connor's old drawings All of those things that helped give the impression that the tower was more than just a workspace. Indeed, over the years, it had almost felt more like a second home to her.

There was no custom designed, fully stocked kitchen, where Ma Hunkle would cook up enough food to cater to a small army. A skill in high demand when you were feeding a horde of hungry superheros with larger than normal appetites, which consisted of the League and the Justice Society when they teamed up on occasion. With the Watchtower Space Station in operation, this apartment had become their Earth base.

It was more of a casual meeting place now than the state-of-the art surveillance base of operations, Emil had originally set it up to be. There were several bedrooms on the upper level and downstairs there was a large gaming area for the kids, big LCD TV, pool table, and long sofas that also converted to fold-out beds. A round table that sat in the center of the tower that they held briefings at, also doubled as a dining table. Oliver had it modeled after the JSA's, but instead it had their team logo at the center and the words; "Our quest for peace. Upholding justice with clarity, compassion and truth."

They'd made the tower a place that welcomed people, not one that reminded them of an DDS war-ready bunker.

Instinct told her that she was in the past. It would only take her a few seconds to confirm her suspicions and if she was right, then she was in a whole lot of trouble, with almost no idea of how she got here, or how to get back. If she were dreaming, she would have woken up by now, because being stuck in this period of time, with Connor, was close to the worst nightmare she could imagine.

Chloe walked to the lounge and picked up a throw, wrapping it around herself for extra warmth. The silk slip she wore to bed at night doing nothing to shield her from the frigid temperature. The domed ceiling made heating the tower an expensive feat, and the tiled floor and large window meant that the room didn't retain heat well either. In the future, they'd solved the heating problem by better insulating the roof and putting in radiant heated flooring.

She woke up one of the terminals and started accessing the server logs. The last entry was three months old, and only about nine years in the past. Chloe could feel the niggling sensation of a headache coming on. 2009, 2010 and 2011 combined had been a rough period, and that was putting it mildly. It was a trifecta really. Before then she was skeptical about the myth that bad traveled in triplicate but Doomsday, Zod and the hellish Darkseid, well it didn't get more Armageddon like than that.

While there were bright spots, like discovering she and Oliver could share a deeper connection. It was mostly riddled with danger, distrust and divided loyalties. It had taken a lot for them to band together and in the end Clark had only come around at the very last moment. Being back here, she was sorely tempted to undo all the mistakes of the past. It would be so easy, knowing, what, who, how and when to target. She could save so many lives too. Hanging her head and closing her eyes, she realized what it had felt like for Clark when she'd asked him to save Jimmy. She could save so many people she cared about from hurt they didn't need to suffer. She could save Oliver from ever being discovered by Checkmate. She could avoid them learning about Watchtower, at least until the war was over. She could save Vala, the one person who might have lead the Kandorians to a peaceful existence on Earth.

Most of all, she could save Oliver from the folly of ever confronting Zod on his own. Letting out her breath in a sharp hiss, Chloe clicked out of computer and decided to make herself a hot chocolate before she started working on the hows and whys behind her trip to the past. Even if she did change what she could for the better, there was no telling how it could impact their future. It had taken her months to understand what Dr. Fate meant when he told her that she walked the same path that he did. She was still learning that lesson daily.

Having all the information didn't mean you had all the right answers. And knowing the future wasn't the same as being able to use it protect the ones you love. There were so many variable decisions that went into making up the final destination. People all over the world deciding a course in their lives with made up the pattern of the universe.

One different choice could create a butterfly effect that could alter reality as they knew it. Like something as small as going out for coffee instead of making it in house, Tess had been able to get into Watchtower undetected. Leeching information about their entire operation while revealing Watchtower's relative location to Checkmate.

If she'd had a few more days before the system had been compromised, she might have been able to properly code all the security protocols and install a master override. She hadn't even gotten a chance to let Victor or Emil look over the new system, before Tess' intrusion resulted in them having to fry it.

Everything was so clear in hindsight when truthfully, she wondered if she would have trusted anyone to tinker with her system. Using it was fine - Clark, Emil and Ollie used it all the time. Changing or altering it in anyway was another matter entirely.

There was no telling how long she'd be stuck here but she needed to work up a game plan. In this time, she'd had frequent visitors at all hours of the day. No one would be expecting Connor and there'd be a barrage of questions she wouldn't be able to answer. She could lie, but they'd raised their son not to lie. And 7-year-olds had away of tripping you up in one if it involved anything they knew about. Kids say the darnedest things.

She could imagine him seeing Clark and just blurting out how much he looked like Superman. Clark still needed work distancing his regular, mild mannered persona from his superhero guise in this time. Connor didn't really know about their alter-egos yet but that didn't mean he wasn't suspicious.

The Justice League were a publicity recognized group and they occasionally worked in tandem with various law enforcement and government agencies, but they had yet to tell any of the kids they were the costumed heroes the newspapers and TV broadcasts talked about. Connor was a smart boy, if she didn't tell him exactly what happened, he'd say something that could cause a lot of trouble for the present Chloe. Where ever she was.

The only plan of action that seemed sensible was to keep him out of sight of anyone he'd recognize. At the top of that list; Oliver, Lois and Clark.

All of which might drop in on them at any time. Well not Lois so much. In this time Lois didn't know about any of their activities. But her dear cousin, would come looking for her if she didn't keep in contact or turn up for their mid-week breakfast date. Which was conveniently tomorrow.

Chloe bit her bottom lip. She was screwed. One look at her and her cousin would lock her down till every question she had was satisfied. At the top of that list being, how she'd been impregnated by a secret lab and shot up with growth hormones so that she went from being unattached and too busy to even consider dating, to five months pregnant in the space of a few days? She could almost see Lois' eyes bugging out as she watched her coming up the street to Metro Coffee Shop.

The kettle whistled and she picked it up, pouring the boiled water over the chocolate powder in the mug. Despite it's lack of homeliness, she had tried to make the place as welcoming as she could back then. She'd hardly been in the frame of mind to decorate, being distracted by her wayward heroes and hampered down by the overwhelming feeling of loneliness.

Studying the layout of the tower, Chloe noted with a smile, the dispensers of Skittles and Runts that Victor and Bart liked behind the lounge. If she remembered correctly, she'd started stocking the fridge with all the cold beverages the team drank too. The cupboards should have boxes of cereal; Cheerios, Lucky Charms, Pop-Tarts, quick oats and Corn Chex for AC who had a gluten-free diet. At least she wouldn't have to worry about what she could feed Connor for breakfast.

_To be continued._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Queen Manor, Star City, 2019**

Chloe was toeing that fine line between sleep and wakefulness when she felt the bed shift under her. However, at that moment, she was still too lost in sleep-induced apathy to care. However, her brain abruptly kicked into gear when an arm snaked around her waist before she was pulled back against a hard, male chest.

"Not that I won't enjoy unwrapping you." Her eyes flew open as the man behind finally spoke up. "But since when did you start wearing so many layers to bed?"

Even feeling wildly disconcerted, she still recognized the voice - but that begged the question: what was Oliver Queen doing in her bed?

She was scant milliseconds from leaping out of the bed when his hand stilled on her stomach. There was no warning at all and Chloe let out a small shriek as she suddenly found herself on her back with Oliver towering over her.

Oliver pulled at his hair, his eyes closing in pain. It had taken a hour for Watchtower to figure out the switcheroo he'd pulled. Not to blame Mari but she wasn't as proficient at running Watchtowers systems as say Chloe or J'onn or even Bruce, but he didn't count since it was mostly his programming to begin with. Crisis over, and the Mordru's threat still weighing on his mind, he'd tried to call his wife. He'd been trying the phone since they'd left the warehouse.

At first he thought she may have gone to visit Lois and tried calling her cellphone instead. All he got was voice-mail. He tried one last time before he'd beamed straight back home. Considering it was pretty close to midnight, he knew that the house phone was set to the answering machine but it didn't explain why Chloe wasn't answering her were both light sleepers and she kept it on her bedside table. The only reason she wouldn't answer was if she couldn't and he refused to think about what that might mean.

Tired, scared out of his mind, he'd been so overwhelmed with relief to find her peacefully asleep in their bed, that he'd stripped off down to his briefs and pulled her close without another thought.

It was almost pitch black in their room, save for the slivers of moonlight and occasional streak of lightening that filtered through the blinds. He could just make out her features in the darkness but he didn't need to see to understand what his touch told him. Slowly, he sat back and took her wrist. He pulled her up and held her against his chest in a crushing embrace.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered brokenly, rocking her slightly. He kept his eyes firmly shut, he couldn't bear it if he had to see the pain in her eyes.

Suddenly, why he couldn't reach her made a little bit of sense. Losing the baby would have been devastating. She must have cried herself to sleep, but why wasn't she still in hospital? Why hadn't anyone called him. "What did Emil say? Are you okay?"

Chloe couldn't speak. She'd never seen Oliver like this. Firstly, his appearance didn't match how he'd left her just last month on his regular jaunt to Star City. Even in the low light, she could see the scruff of a beard and his hair was longer. He was shaking and his eyes were firmly closed. He looked like he was in agony.

She wished she knew what he was so upset about, so she could help ease the hurt somehow but she wasn't sure if his intense emotion was somehow directed at her. And as such, she held her tongue and kept still. Hoping he'd ignore the fact that she was there, and perhaps let her escape his grasp, which was currently bordering on constricting her ability to breathe.

"He said I'd pay and I... I'm such an idiot. I goaded him. Chloe, I'm so sorry."

Oliver pulled back and reached over to the lamp on his side of the bed. He needed to see her. He needed to be able to read her face.

The warm light cut through the darkness and he blinked at her. Chloe watched his eyes widen suddenly and then narrow, his eyebrows pinching together.

His arm fell away from her and Chloe got a good look at his chest. With better light, her brain had started cataloging other physical changes well before her gaze drifted downwards; the fine lines around his eyes, a bit of furrowing on his brow but the biggest tell was his whole torso. Her mouth dropped open and she stared in shock. "Your chest! What happened? Ollie, if that's what I think it is..."

"Who are you?" he asked coolly.

Chloe flinched as if he'd struck her. Now she was on the defensive. At first she'd been surprised, a little unnerved, out of her element, but throwing out an accusation like that had her quickly erecting her emotional armor and her verbal arsenal flicking online in a heartbeat. "You crawl into my bed in the middle off the night, practically-naked, sporting a Kandorian tattoo and you're asking me who I am? Newsflash, I'm the one entitled to the questions here."

She scrambled backward off the bed putting distance between them. Casting an eye around the room, the odd shapes and location of furniture didn't match her apartment, in fact she got the distinct impression she wasn't in her tower bedroom anymore. She folded her arms across her chest and eyed him warily. "Okay, not to sound cliched but I'm getting the feeling I'm not in Kansas anymore."

He watched her with a trained eye, cataloging everything from her posture, her appearance, to her speech. She looked like Chloe, she moved like Chloe and she definitely had his mate's snark. His lips pulled into a wary smile. He had to be sure, it's why he'd asked the question. They'd run into shape-shifters before. Heck it could even be J'onn messing with him. He'd learned that under that carefully schooled exterior, J'onn had a quirky sense of humor and was wickedly sarcastic if the situation didn't require seriousness.

He rubbed a hand through his hair and then scrubbed it over his face. It looked like he was taking a trip back to Metropolis sooner than he'd planned.

"What the hell happened to your arm?" Chloe promptly forgot her apprehension again once she caught sight of the other new ugly scar marring his skin.

Her small hands encircled his left bicep and his muscle twitched involuntarily at her touch. She even had the same cool hands as his Chloe. "Just humor me a second and tell me honestly, okay. What's the date?"

Her brow furrowed. "April 12th."

Oliver raised an eyebrow, a small twitch of a smirk gracing his lips. "No, I meant what _year_ is it?"

"2010," she gave him a shrewd look and took her hands from his arm "...except it's not, am I right?"

Oliver wasn't surprised she'd figured it out already - she'd always been quick on the ball. "It's 2019."

Her eyes widened. It was one thing to suspect it but an entirely new story to have it confirmed. "But...how?"

"I got the wrong side of this week's villain."

"And whoever it was decided to yank me nine years into the future? For what?" Chloe threw out her arms and turned to pace in agitation.

"I'm not sure if that was what he intended," muttered Oliver.

Chloe was biting on her bottom lip now, she glanced at him, his lack of clothing was beginning to wear on her. He wasn't even looking at her. She might as well have been invisible. He was silent, his face a perfect mask and if she hadn't taken the time to get to know him better, she wouldn't have been able to read that expression on his face. He might not be concerned about his state of undress but he was definitely extremely unhappy about something. "Do we not get along in this time? Is that it?"

"Wait, what?" He finally looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Obviously, whoever you pissed off this time wanted to punish you and since I'm here and you don't seem too happy about it, which is really an understatement in itself, I guess they sent me here to make your life miserable. That just means that we don't get along in this time and I really don't know what I did wrong to cause it and I never thought that I'd hate thunderstorms this much, but now I do!"

Personally, Oliver was a bit relieved that Chloe's tendency to babble when she got nervous hadn't changed.

"Whoa there," he grabbed her arm and tugged until she took a seat back on the bed. "I never said I wasn't happy to see you. I was just...surprised."

"Surprised?" she slanted a look at him. "No, from what I saw you were way beyond _surprised_ and well into _murderous rage_."

"I don't like surprises," he said defensively.

Her lips twitched. "Yeah, you never do." And neither did she.

Oliver breathed deeply. His freak out wasn't over. So Chloe from his past was now in his future. He could assume that his Chloe probably switched out. He wouldn't rest easy until she was safe back in his arms. What had Mordru planned by switching them anyway? Unless sending her past self to the future when he remembered all too well how skittish she'd been to any kind of commitment or declarations of affection was supposed to undo his future. His heart ached at the thought.

He knew how dangerous it was to time-travel. There were servers full of documented altered histories, some caused by magic, some caused by the Legion from the 31st Century, some even by the Justice League. He would have to limit her contact with anyone she might recognize from the past, and he would have to keep her knowledge of the future, their future, under wraps.

With Chloe being the master sleuth that she was, her uncanny ability to sniff out and uncover even the best kept secrets, he knew he was going to have a hell of a time keeping their life from her but he knew he had too. Their lives depended on it.

"It's late. You're in my house in Star City. You can have the bed. There's plenty of other rooms I can crash in," he said before she could argue. He reached over and took Chloe's cell phone and wallet, not that she'd recognize them as hers, from the night stand and left the room.

As he closed the door behind him, he let out a deep breath.

Oliver knew he wouldn't be sleeping the rest of the night. But at least one of them could. He had a lot of work to do. A sorcerer to strangle into reversing the damage, and vaulting to do.

The next door down was Connor's room and he quietly opened the door to discover the second devastating blow of the night. His son was also missing.

Flicking on the lights, he saw that the covers of the bed were rumpled, with one of the pillows precariously close to falling onto the floor.

It was the steady sound of the rain outside the window that gave him an idea of where Connor might have gone. After all, he'd been woken up more than a few times during a storm by Connor crawling over him to get to the center of the bed.

So if Connor had been with Chloe with the spell hit, it could explain why they were both missing. Mordru had warned him that his wife and son would suffer. He dipped his head and looked down, realizing for the first time that he was wandering around the house in his underwear. Cursing, he knew he'd have to go back into his bedroom before morning to get clothes. Not to mention, put away his Green Arrow gear he'd left all over the floor. Pulling the door to his son's room closed, he took the name plate off the door and headed for the guest room. At least there was a bathrobe in there he could use.

He had calls to make. At the top of his list was the Enchantress. He'd like strong words with her prisoner and he wasn't above plying him with pain to get him to undo whatever it was he'd done with Chloe and Connor.

..

**Watchtower, Metropolis, 2010**

Chloe looked at the clock, it was 1.30 a.m. which would put the time close to 3 a.m. in Gotham, but that's only where Zatanna's house stood. The traveling magician moved around a lot, it could be the same ungodly hour where she was or it could be midday. She only hoped that Zee wouldn't be in a hexing mood when she called, there wasn't really anyone she trusted to help her in this time.

_"Hello,"_ came the cheery greeting.

Chloe let out a small sigh of relief. "Zee, I'm in a bit of a pickle here."

_"Oh?"_ Chloe could hear the grin in her voice. Zatanna had a very keen sense of humor. Chloe often wondered if she enjoying watching people squirm.

"You see, when I went to sleep last night, it was 2019. Then I woke up and it wasn't! What is going on here?"  
_  
"You know why I believe you?"_ Zatanna answered with a chuckle. _"Because the last time we saw each other, you told me you hoped I won't be offended when you said I really never want to see you again, and please lose my address and my number."_

Chloe let out an uncomfortable laugh. Zatanna's reference had the effect of bringing up the disconcerting memory of being romanced and pushed off a building by a magically powered-up teen. It seemed as if bad magic liked to follow her around.

Did she break a mirror or cross a black cat in her youth? Or did it have to do with the fact that she had been possessed by a 19th century witch for a short spell? Either way, it was beginning to feel like a reoccurring nightmare.

_"Considering you're calling me, and you actually dialed the mystical hot phone, I know you're not my Chloe. I did feel a spike in the magics earlier. I'm looking into it but what I can tell you is that there has been an alteration in the four dimensional continuum of the universe."_

Chloe remembered vaguely, Emil saying something similar to her once. When Lois had returned from the future, she and Alia had caused rips in time. "Do you know if the alteration showed two glitches?"

_"Actually there were three and they happened almost simultaneously."_

Chloe nodded to herself. The third would account for this time period's Chloe. "Can you reverse whatever caused the shift?"

_"I don't know enough about the what magic was used yet. Can I call you on this number?"_

Chloe looked at the handset she was holding. She preferred not to stay in one place to be found. She didn't have money but she knew how she could withdraw some. She'd make a few investments for this time's Chloe to make up for anything she needed to spend. "Call me on my cell. I'll text you the number."

_"Give me an hour or two. In the meantime get some sleep. There's no use wearing yourself out when there's nothing more you can do right now."_

_..  
_

**The Clocktower Penthouse, Metropolis, 2010**

Oliver rolled onto his back and put his arm over his eyes. He couldn't get back to sleep. Ever since Chloe had hung up on him he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong. That she'd been keeping something from him. His mind fully alert now he knew he wasn't going to go back to sleep. He might as well go out patrolling. Hopefully he'd wear himself out a bit and crash for a few hours before sunrise.

He headed downstairs and opened the Arrow room. He clicked on his system that monitored the police band and huffed that it was quiet for the moment. He was in the middle of gearing up when a call came through.

_"GA, you there?"_

Putting in his comm. Oliver smiled. "Cyborg, do you sleep at all?"

_"Don't need too much,"_ Victor answered. _"I can recharge for a couple hours during the afternoon. Crime doesn't sleep, why should I?"_

"Good point. You got something for me?"

_"Yeah, satellite picked up energy spikes right over Metropolis. I've pinpointed the time and location. It's Watchtower, GA. The last time something like this happened, it caused a monorail to derail. Lucky no one died, thanks to a Blur save but there's no telling what it might do to a building. Have you heard anything? Where's Tower?"  
_  
Oliver paused thinking through the phone call from Chloe earlier. She had seemed a little off, anxious and a bit confused. He would feel better once he saw her safe and sound with his own eyes. "Thanks for the update, buddy. I'll check it out."

_"Sure thing. I'll keep an eye on things my end."_

Dressing quickly, he grabbed his bow and filled his quiver. Closing the sliding doors to the hidden room, he ran to the balcony. Thankfully, it seemed as though the storm had decreased to a fine sprinkle by now. Outside, he shot out a line to the building opposite his. In no time he was on the street outside her building. It was completely intact. No sign of an explosion or fire. He dropped down into the sewers to take the sub-entrance that led to the service elevator.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Queen Manor, Star City, 2019**

"What do you mean he's gone!" Oliver paced back and forth, his hair in wild disarray from repeated racking with his fingers, as he argued with Enchantress on the phone.

_"There's no prison that can hold him on this plane of existence. He was transferred to the Dark Tower, immediately after we apprehended him. If you had told me that he put a spell on you before, we would have dealt with it immediately. We can't risk removing him Lord Coldrake's influence."_

"Then you can take me to him. He's got to undo what he's done."

The Enchantress laughed. _"You're calling me at midnight, ordering me to take you? A request like that has never been granted to those not familiar with the laws of anti-magic. While the Shadowpact appreciate your assistance in capturing Mordru, I do believe you forget whom you are addressing here, Mr. Queen."_

Oliver bristled. He'd never revealed his real identity to anyone outside the League and Justice Society, but obviously just one look at his face after Mordru had knocked his hood off, she'd figured it out. He hated know-it-alls. Which was a little ironic considering his wife was the biggest brain he knew. However Chloe was never smug about it and she never sought the limelight. It was always about what she could do for others without expecting anything in return, and though he'd never admitted it, it was one of the things he loved most about her. She could strategize circles around him, kept him on his toes, kept his brain sharp. He needed Chloe back. Come morning he was going to notice the difference even more.

Already he could feel the change in the mansion, it lacked its homely vibe, the warmth and most of all the sound of his son's soft reassuring snores. When dawn came, there wouldn't be any vibrating elephant footfalls, happy chatter and boundless energy to greet him at the breakfast table. And who would make breakfast? While he could certainly cook for himself, he'd gotten used to having Chloe already there, unable to ignore the calls of her pregnancy appetite, the kitchen full of delicious smells of freshly cooked eggs, browning toast, sausages and freshly processed fruit juice ready on the table after his shower. He rubbed a hand over his head again and growled in frustration.

_"Care to explain what exactly happened after the warehouse?"_

"My wife and son are missing. I believe he might have sent them back in time, because someone from my past is here instead."

There was a long pause. _"Give me a few hours. I'll come by in the morning, and investigate things myself."_

Oliver nodded numbly. It was the best he could hope for at the moment. "Okay. Could you be as inconspicuous as possible? The person who's here, it's Chloe, but from nine years ago."

He could hear the suppressed snicker on her end of the line._ "Fair enough."_

After Oliver had left, Chloe had remained seated on the bed, unsure about what to do. This was unreal.

If it wasn't for all the even stranger situations she'd found herself involved in before, she would have had serious doubts about her own sanity. As it was, Oliver's explanation had barely given her anything to go on, besides the fact that he'd pissed off the wrong magic user. He had to be kidding himself if he thought she could sleep here.

Now that she was fully awake, she could still smell him in the room. This was his room. She resisted the insane urge she had to smell the pillows again. When she'd been asleep, she hadn't smelt him on the pillow she'd been sleeping on. She wondered if her shampoo had canceled out the scent of whomever normally slept there. And why had he taken the phone and wallet from the opposite side of the bed to where he'd been.

Walking over to the closet, she pulled open the doors and flicked on the light switch. It was a walk-in and it was enormous. She could fit half the Talon apartment in here. Shoes and bags lined one side, shelves of clothing and rails full of hanging garments on the other.

There was something about his reaction before that had her spinning a dozen different scenarios in her head. While he'd seemed surprised by her appearance of all things, he didn't seem all that put out by the fact that she was in his bedroom, in his bed. When and what had changed the status of their relationship?

She was attracted to him, there was no doubt. She had been from the first time she'd laid eyes on him, but then she'd been with Jimmy and he'd been dating Lois. They'd struck up an easy working relationship that blossomed into a friendship before spiraling downhill fast after the whole Davis mess. It had taken a lot of work to get Oliver back on track but since then, if anything, he'd been the one picking her up when she threatened to throw in the towel. He was the one trying to coax her out of her self imposed isolation from all things personal.

Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought up this future for herself. They just weren't like that. He was just Ollie; charming, trouble-magnet but remarkably hardy and resourceful at getting himself out of it too. She couldn't imagine Oliver ever looking at her as anything more than a confident and a reliable partner in justice. And her Oliver certainly wasn't the long term commitment kind of guy. None of his relationships had ever gone on longer than a few months.

The set up here was just too domestic. His and her wardrobes, a mirrored dresser covered with knickknacks and a pearl finish hairbrush, a tray of lipsticks and an antique looking jewelery box. He was letting her stay in this room. What would his partner think of that? Whom ever and where ever she was, that is.

All the outfits were made from fine fabrics, soft to the touch and perfectly tailored. Chloe took down a silk, v-neck, billowy shirt. She held it against herself and looked into the full length mirror that lined the wall at the end of the wardrobe. It hugged her shoulders nicely but it was extremely loose around the middle, even with the high-waist tie back, it had yards of ample fabric leftover. It wouldn't flatter her figure much, more so dwarfed it.

Putting the shirt back, she shifting through the other tops and noticed that most of them were like that. And all of the dresses were a baby dolly or empire style. She frowned. Either the wearer really liked emphasizing her bust, or she hated her hips.

Flicking off the light, Chloe closed the doors and sat down at the dresser. There was a silver picture frame nestled between the jewelery box and a powder puff. Chloe picked it up. It was of Oliver and he was asleep. There was a small baby curled up against his chest. They were asleep together. Oliver's arm was nestled under the infants legs, and his other hand was resting lightly on the baby's back, almost completely encasing it. It felt like such an intimate moment captured and frozen in time. Chloe felt her throat closing as she stared at the picture.

There was such a possessiveness in the way he cradled the child. She knew without a doubt that there was a strong connection there. The baby had dark hair and with his eyes closed there was no telling what color they were, but she suspected they were probably brown. She was about to put the picture back when she realized that she didn't want Oliver to know that she'd seen it. Opening the top drawer, she threw it in and shut it quickly.

Rubbing her hands over her flannel clad legs, she realized that she was starting to droop. Her coffee edge was well and truly on the way out and she was going to crash any minute. She glanced at the clock. It was getting close to 2 a.m. No doubt Oliver was going to be working non-stop to get his life back, she could afford to get a few hours sleep and try to help in the morning. There was no point staying up.

It was strange considering that she knew every detail of his medical history, she had access to all his accounts and she'd even seen his personal e-mails before, but being in this room, touching things that belonged to him and someone else felt like a serious invasion of privacy. The whole thing made her feel so many levels of uncomfortable. She knew she wouldn't appreciate Oliver rummaging through her Watchtower bedroom or the Talon apartment.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she flopped back and curled into herself. There was no use complaining about circumstances she couldn't change. Closing her eyes with a frown, in minutes, she was fast asleep.

* * *

He'd left her an hour ago. Oliver paused outside the door wondering if she'd gone back to sleep or not. He didn't know why it had only dawned on him now, but leaving her alone in their room, considering he knew her inquisitive nature wasn't such a bright idea. There was no telling what kinds of conclusions she'd drawn by what she found.

Chloe had packed away all her regular clothes months ago, frustrated how quickly her body had swollen out this time. Her OB physician tried to explain that all her muscles were loose from the first pregnancy and had shifted to accommodate her growing uterus a lot faster. Pouting, Chloe had come home and emptied her entire wardrobe, saying if she couldn't wear them she certainly didn't want to be reminded of that fact.

It was also more practical to have the garments she could fit into readily available, he couldn't argue that logic. He'd made a point of taking her shopping to get the latest, most comfortable and natural fiber, maternity fashions to take her mind off the fact that she'd lost her waistline. Even though in his opinion, she was still the most desirable woman in his universe.

That thought made him consider another problem. The house was full of pictures of them - together - with Connor. Turning away from the door, he went down the corridor. He certainly couldn't check the entire house by himself by morning. But he could take down the most conspicuous ones.

Starting with the glass table at the entrance, the mantle above the fireplace in the lounge, Chloe's office and his desk, the refrigerator doors and the walls in the library. So much for giving into the fatigue that was eating away at his limbs. Shaking himself awake, Oliver continued down the long hallway to the stairs. He needed to get an empty box from the basement. A very big box.

The sun was just starting to color the horizon when he finally packed the boxes away in the attic. He'd filled three. Who knew they had so many pictures scattered all over the house. He knew that Chloe had made scrapbooks for every year of Connor's life too. Martha had gotten her into scrap-booking when she'd given her a gift set for her baby shower. He had no idea where she stashed those but they seemed to miraculously appear every time they had company of the maternal female variety.

Oliver listened at the master bedroom door. It was quiet. Turning the knob slowly, he inched the door open. She was curled on her side, facing away from him. She hadn't pulled up the covers. And he noticed for the first time that her feet were bare and she was wearing only an over-sized cardigan on-top of her pajamas. He thought she'd felt woolly last night.

He picked the pieces of his Green Arrow uniform the floor and put them on the armchair, making a note that he'd put them away later. Padding over to her side of the bed soundlessly, he pulled the duvet over her, before heading to the bathroom to collect his shaving kit and a clean set of clothes from his wardrobe.

...

Chloe awoke feeling very warm and snuggled deeper into the covers. She curled her arm around one of the pillows and buried her face in it, trying to hide away from the slivers of bright sunlight that were hitting her face.

She sniffed, wrinkling her nose at the familiar yet curious scent. Why was she smelling male cologne? She cracked an eye open, tensing slightly. She took in the wall that confronted her and everything came flooding back in a rush. She was in Oliver's bedroom. Jack-knifing in the bed, she scrambled out of the covers.

Her feet hit the floor and her toes instinctively wriggled, relishing the soft plush carpet versus the cold floors that usually greeted her every morning before she found her bunny slippers, or the Ugg boots she had stashed at the tower for when she crashed there feeling too exhausted to weather the three-hour drive home.

Folding the edges of her cardigan over her body, she checked the mirror, rubbed sleep from her eyes and ran her fingers through her short locks to tame them a little. Considering she didn't exactly have anything to change into, she wondered if Oliver would mind loaning her some yoga pants and a shirt later, so she could shower and change. His yoga pants were drawstring so she could tighten them, and she could always roll the legs.

"Hi," she greeted him tentatively when she found him in the kitchen. Navigating this place was like wondering blind through a maze. She'd never been to Oliver's home in Star City, but he'd told her last night that that's where she'd woken up. In the end she'd literally just followed her nose, until the sounds of life drew her to the archway that lead to the dining room which adjoined the kitchen. He was busy at the stove making what smelled like crepes. There were strawberries, blueberries, syrup and powdered sugar on breakfast bar.

"I remembered you never eat a proper breakfast. While you're here, I plan to change that. Hopefully the habit will stick when you go back."

Chloe frowned. She didn't want to explore the feelings behind it, but it kind of sucked when she realized that he wanted her gone quickly. Standing behind the chair, she studied his back while he flipped another crepe in the pan. "Need a hand with anything?"

He was freshly showered, his hair was still a little damp, clean shaven as opposed to last night when he had a chin full of rough stubble. And he was smartly dressed, a crisp linen shirt over distressed jeans. "Nope, I'm good. Just sit down and dig in."

Chloe turned the swivel stool and plopped down on it. Still slightly awed at how comfortable and skilled he was in the kitchen. He was a billionaire. He could have a team of people do all this stuff for him; setting out the table, making the juice, cooking the meal, the clean up after. He'd told her once that he enjoyed cooking. He said his Nonna loved cooking and baking, and in spending time with her, he'd come to love it too. He said it was kind of therapeutic after a long day of dealing with narrow minded, self-important business execs.

It was extremely satisfying to create something that someone else could enjoy. And everyone had to eat. Considering her father could barely cook to save himself, and her own skills were meager at best, she couldn't argue with him wanting to command the kitchen.

Putting a stack of steaming crepes on her plate and piling on the strawberries and syrup, she dug in. The mingling tastes soon distracting her from anything else but the delicious way the food was satisfying the gnawing hunger that had been gripping her stomach.

Oliver leaned on the opposite side of the bar, and glanced to the side, happy that she had yet to notice the daily paper sitting on the kitchen counter. He'd been reading it while making the food before. He would need to recycle it, before she could read it. No sense trying to explain the horror of how Lex Luthor had landed in the oval office, much less how he was alive and kicking again. She could weather that shock right along with the rest of them when they made that discovery a year from her time. He sipped his fruit blend and nodded in her direction. Setting the glass down, he folded his hands together on the marble bench top.

"So I'm pretty sure I know who's behind all this, but was there anything happening on your end to explain how you ended up here?"

Chloe set down her fork and shrugged. After swallowing, she took in a deep breath. "Well about a month ago we got entangled with a bunch of old superheros the world seemed to have forgotten about."

"Ah, the JSA," he said with a smile. "So nothing really out of the ordinary? Aside from the regular that your Big Sister eye in the sky may have picked up," he said with a grin.

Chloe chewed down on her bottom lip. "About the e-mails, Ollie, I know I got a bit carried away checking up on you guys but I was only doing it to ensure we have secure communications. Some of you, well Clark mostly, are very loose lipped when discussing cases and your alter-egos. I run comms on a dedicated system and it's got layered encryption and firewalls with back trace capability that I'd be able to freeze or cripple their systems before they got anything on us."

Oliver chuckled and reached over to squeeze her hand. "I trust you, Chloe. There's no one I trust more."

Chloe looked down at his warm hand covering one of hers and noticed how the sunlight from the french doors behind her glinted off a thick band of metal surrounding his ring finger on his left hand.

Oliver retracted his hand nonchalantly and stood up. He had a great poker face, at least he hoped he still had one. It was his father's ring, Chloe understood how much it meant to him. He assumed that she would probably recognize it, but considering he didn't wear it in the past, he knew she'd wonder about it now. It was now his wedding ring, with their words to each other and her initials inscribed in the band. _"Hero of my heart. C.S."_

"We'll be having company in a bit so, if you want to take a shower, I'll find something for you to wear."

Chloe avoided his eyes and nodded. "Thanks."

Was he married? It would explain the cohabitation bedroom. The most eligible bachelor of Star City, billionaire, moonlighting hero in Green leather, was off the market? The woman he was married to be must be one heck of a girl to share him with the world. Lois hadn't been able to handle it, and she knew how crushed Oliver had been, even trying unsuccessfully twice to persuade her to give their relationship another chance.

Had her cousin finally caved? What happened to the Clark and Lois love affair for the ages? Or had her childhood best friend's secrets finally driven her cousin away?

Oliver had busied himself clearing the dishes, but she couldn't help but stare at his hand. Why did the thought of him being completely unattainable hurt so much? Although, part of her also wondered what kind of relationship they had in the future that Oliver felt so at ease with her. What did his wife think of her? Oliver had let her sleep in their bed? Chloe frowned. They weren't having an affair, were they?

_To be continued._


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Watchtower HQ, Metropolis, 2010**

Oliver strode through the double doors, grateful that there were no alarms ringing or screens on the fritz. "A little anti-climatic," he quipped with a smirk. "Where's the fire?" He watched her jump from where she stood, partially obscured by a pedestal station of computers.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?"

Oliver quirked an eyebrow at her and gestured in her direction. "You call me in the middle of the night, all panicked and I'm not supposed to check up on you? What kind of hero would I be if I let you sort out this crisis on your own? Victor told me our satellites picked up some activity over Watchtower. Thought our two problems might be related."

Chloe turned a little so she could see him better but didn't move from her position behind the monitor. While a feeling of relief flowed through her upon seeing him, this also opened up a new can of worms she hadn't been prepared herself to confront.

She didn't want to lie to him. After all, they'd always been very honest with each other from the start, but how much could she tell him?

Hidden as she was by the computers, inwardly she knew that there was no way she could go on hiding her current state. So it was with a slight sense of apprehension that she finally stepped out into view. "Yes, about that..." she trailed off. Chloe honestly had no idea how she was supposed to tell him. _So somebody had too much fun with the magic and now your son - that you're not supposed to know about! - and I are stuck here until Zatanna manages to find out who the heck caused it so I can go threaten them into sending us back. Oh and please ignore the obvious baby bump cuz that would just make things more awkward. _ Yup, that was going to go over real well.

Oliver looked surprised as he took in her present state of dishabille.

After her phone call with Zatanna earlier an hour earlier, Chloe had sat down heavily at her main desk, staring blankly off into space. It was only after awhile that she finally shook herself out of her stupor.

Chloe had tried raiding her Watchtower closet for something to change into, but she'd only managed to locate a single spare change of work out clothes - and even those no longer fit. In the end, she'd bitten her lip as she tried to decide whether to call Zatanna or Lois for help. Zatanna wouldn't require an explanation for the unusual request, but Chloe was hesitant about calling. Lois was a last resort - she was more than happy to delay dropping that bombshell as long as possible - but then her cousin also had the advantage of not being on the other side of the country.

In the end, she'd reluctantly decided to wait until morning before asking Lois for help. There'd been too much going through her mind for her to sleep anyways, so she'd headed back down to see if she could pinpoint the source of the glitch that Zee had mentioned.

As a result, she was still clad in her green slip with only the royal blue blanket wrapped around her shoulders when Oliver had unexpectedly shown up.

"Not that I don't like the new look," he said his eyes traveling up her creamy satiny looking legs to the edge of her very short nightie. "Very minimalist, french chic. I think you might be a traffic hazard." He swallowed, trying to dislodge the lump that had lodged in his throat.

Chloe'd worn dresses before, but rarely had he seen her bare shapely legs showcased in swishy fabric. There was the cute green halter dress she'd worn on her last birthday, but this was even shorter than that. It only just covered her bottom. One that he strove to remind himself not to stare at her in those form fitting jeans and dress pants she like to taunt him with.

Not that she would do that deliberately because Chloe was ever the consummate professional in his presence. He frowned on his upward journey, focusing on something that kept catching the light and glinting. He strode over and captured the offending object that was on her hand. His movement caused the fabric of her slip to mold to her body and he noticed the bump that she'd tried unsuccessfully to dwarf behind the folds of the blanket.

Frown deepening further, he looked from her hand to her stomach to the blush on her cheeks. "Chloe, what's going on here? I was only gone for a month-"

"I'm not your Chloe," she blurted out. She couldn't take the distress and silent accusation in his eyes any longer. For heaven's sake it wasn't as though she'd cheated on him. Well, technically he wasn't her husband yet... They weren't even anywhere in the vicinity of _that_ kind of a relationship yet, if her memory was correct. Sheesh, this whole thing was going to do her head in.

Inwardly, he flinched from that comment. "Yes, I can see that," he said coolly, letting go of her hand and gesturing in her general direction.

"No, that's not what I meant," Chloe took a deep calming breath. "I'm from the future. 2019 to be exact. I don't know what happened to your Chloe. But I'm guessing that she's there and I'm here. I never go anywhere without my phone. At least not willingly." She tossed him her old orange phone.

"What?" That frown was still fixed in place and he stared at the phone she'd thrown him as though it might suddenly grow some teeth and bite him.

"When I went to sleep earlier tonight, it was 2019 and I was at the man-" she paused for a second. "Home, on the other side of the country. When I woke up, I was here and I found out that it's apparently 2010."

"And you're pregnant."

"Well, the time travel certainly didn't cause that!" she said, regaining some of her usual snark. Chloe tried to ignore the twinge of hurt in his voice, as though she'd betrayed him somehow, which was ridiculous when you thought about it. As much as she wanted to tell him the truth just so she wouldn't have to put up with his attitude anymore, she couldn't risk it. Just like she couldn't risk Oliver lingering at the tower any longer and Connor possibly waking and blowing her whole plan to keep tight-lipped.

Oliver turned away from her and rubbed at the tension that was pinching his neck muscles. That's why she'd sounded so off on the phone. So she was a future Chloe. His future Chloe? Why did the fact that she was pregnant and married bother him so much? She still seemed at home in Watchtower, which was a slightly comforting thought.

Did he know this future husband of hers? He tried to deny it but it was glaringly obvious now. He was jealous of some guy that probably wasn't even a blip on his Chloe's radar right now.

He knew how relationship phobic she was. She barely spent any time socializing at all. She spared Lois the odd coffee or breakfast date and that was about the extent of her human contact outside these walls. He'd barely been able to coax her out of her fortress for that dinner date with John.

To be perfectly honest he'd been hoping for an outing for just the two of them, but dinner had been fun. It opened his eyes to the fact that he really did care about Chloe, a than he was ever willing to admit out loud. And now seeing the future her. All delicious curves, long wavy blond her that he'd love to bury his fingers and nose in, glowing with positive energy... which was probably the hormones. It really sucked. It was like fate was rubbing her happy ending in his face.

"So there wasn't anything strange happening your end that might have caused the switch?" he asked mildly.

Chloe hugged herself and chewed her bottom lip, concerned about how she could answer this new line of questioning but happy that he'd moved on from the awkwardness from before. "Well no. Aside from the nasty thunderstorm, which seemed to be mirrored here earlier, and simmered down since..."

"You weren't working on any cases? You call Zatanna already?"

"No, I was sleeping. Hence the stylish non-work-related outfit I'm currently sporting right now. And yes, I called Zee already. She's working on tracking down the source as we speak."

Now Oliver seemed to be studiously studying a spot over her left shoulder. He'd noticed her rather sexy bed wear coming in and he was doing best not to think about it now. Kind of difficult when he was talking to her, which required looking at her and not letting his gaze drift to the way the slinky material hugged her every curve. "I thought you kept a spare change of clothing here for emergencies."

"I do. I just don't fit into them anymore."

With that, Oliver was once again reminded of the fact he'd been trying his best to ignore.

He was going to say something, probably about buying her some more-appropriate clothing, but instead what came out was, "So who's the father?"

Chloe licked her lips nervously. "I can't tell you that."

"C'mon, Sidekick. He could be a serial killer, an undercover DDS agent or maybe even a cross dresser for all you know!" She'd scared the team a couple of years ago when she went missing, the same day as Clark. Jimmy believed that it was DDS that took her, his own investigations had proved otherwise but it didn't mean that all her hacking hadn't caught their attention in future. They couldn't be too careful.

Chloe couldn't help the snort that escaped when she heard his last speculation. "Do you honestly think I would even date someone, much less marry them without doing a thorough background check and unearthing every possible skeleton they could be hiding in the closet? And you have met my cousin right? The one that threatens bodily harm to anyone who tries to mess with our family?"

"Point taken," he conceded grudgingly, "I can still worry though, right?"

"You really shouldn't." Now there was a slight smile playing about on her lips. "Trust me, I'm pretty sure you would approve." Or not, she thought with a slight wince at a particular memory. There was a rough patch they'd gone through just after Connor was born. Oliver'd been badly injured in the fight against Darkseid, Granny Goodness and the Furies. Nobody had escaped unscathed in that battle, and as much as she wanted to respect his wish that she stay out of it, the team had needed her. And when Watchtower had been become a target, Oliver hadn't been able to get to her in time.

Clark and Diana had protected them but only just, it had been a really close call. The aftermath and his long recovery, had been tough on all of them. Oliver blamed himself, believing he'd failed her and the team. It wasn't true, the evil that had threatened everything in their world wasn't his fault but it didn't stop him for running that course of feeling inadequate as a hero and protector. A role that he placed higher standards on himself because of his new status as a father.

She never doubted that he loved her, that he loved Connor, but sometimes she knew that he toyed with the idea that he didn't deserve them, and it hurt her to know that, even after all her assurances and mistakes she'd made too.

For some reason, seeing her subtle smile and processing her words, Oliver felt like he was missing the punchline to the joke. "So, do I know him now?"

"That would be telling, right?" she said with a sigh.

"Chloe..."

"I really can't tell you too much about the future. You know that. We really shouldn't be talking much, period." But Oliver was never one to stay quiet at all, unless his life literally depended on it. His brain worked a mile a minute and his mouth wasn't far behind. There were never uncomfortable silences between them. Just another of the many quirks she loved about him.

"Just give me this, are we still friends in the future?"

"You're my best friend, Ollie," she said without reservation.

He raised an eyebrow. "So Boy Scout never managed to regain his crown as your BFF?" He found that really hard to imagine considering the lengths Chloe went to protect him. The sacrifices she'd made willingly at the expense of her own dreams and well-being to ensure Clark stayed safe. Even now when it pained her, the distance both emotionally and figuratively their alien friend insisted on keeping between them, she still kept trying to reach out.

"Clark and I are still good friends," was all she said.

Oliver glanced at her hand again and picked it up, inspecting her ring with an appraising eye. "That rock's got to cost at least twenty grand, maybe more. Haven't really got my spy glass to check for inclusions. Add in all those emeralds and the platinum band we're talkin' twenty-eight, maybe thirty thousand."

Chloe's mouth fell open. "I sincerely hope not." She looked down at the delicate ring adorning her finger, narrowing her eyes in a glare. "Or he's going to be really sorry he kept that little bit of information from me."

"So I figure he's either hopelessly devoted and buried himself in debt or he's loaded." He frowned deeply while pondering a thought, before his eyes widened. "You got married to Bruce cheesy-pick-up-lines Wayne?"

"I never said that!" Chloe exclaimed. "Though I've never understood this unspoken rivalry between you and Bruce in the first place."

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her. "When exactly did you two meet? I've been after him since I started the band to join the team, but he's more of a solo kinda guy."

Chloe took a steadying breath. She had to watch her step. She should have known even seeing Oliver would have her tripping up all over the place. It was unnerving to have him so close and not be able to be herself around him. They'd been each others hero support, partners in crime and lovers for almost a decade now. She was fighting second nature here. After discovering his alter-ego, his passion for serving justice and protecting people, Chloe had contacted Bruce to make the greenK weapons. He knew the industry, he knew who could be trusted, who could be bought into silence and who the specialists were in the field.

While she'd confessed everything to Oliver when he discovered her 'borrowed' funds, that wasn't for months from now. Considering his Chloe had already taken the money and the weapons were in production, telling him now wasn't going to soften the blow at all and could very possibly ruin any chance they had for a future if his Chloe couldn't explain herself. She decided to go with the much safer route of explaining their very first meeting and leave it at that.

"The Save The Rainforest bash you threw last year. Before you arrived poisoned and we all ended up leaving the party early, I met Bruce. He was in Metropolis for a meeting with Luthorcorp. I introduced myself, hoping to acquire another generous sponsor for the Isis Foundation."

"So the younger you doesn't know about his alter-ego?"

Chloe opened her mouth to remind him that he was pushing questions on her again when she was literally saved by the bell. The orange phone in Oliver's hand was buzzing.

"Please tell me you have some good news," was the first thing he said.  
_  
"Not exactly, no. You want the bad news first or the good news?"_ Zatanna didn't seem surprised that he was the one answering Chloe's phone.

"I thought you said you didn't have any!" Oliver was protesting before Chloe yanked the phone out of his hand.

"So what have you got, Zee?"

_"I can't send you back. At least not yet. The magic's binding you to this time and the spell he used is extremely powerful. Things would work a lot better if I could pick the guy's brain to reverse it all."_

"Okay, so what's the good news?" Chloe asked in a resigned voice. The road was never smooth for them, always bumpy, so why expect miracles this time?

_"He can't do anymore damage because he doesn't exist in our time."_

Chloe rubbed the ridge between her eyebrows. "And how is that good news? And how did you figure out we're dealing with a 'he'?"

_"The signature of the magic was male. And if I can figure out away around his magic, he can't exactly stop me, can he?"_ Zatanna explained indulgently.

Chloe nodded numbly. "Let me know if I can help with anything at all and keep trying, Zee. Thanks." Chloe ended the call and set the phone on the table top.

Oliver noted the frustration on her face. "So it looks like you're stuck here for a bit longer," he said cautiously, unsure of her reaction.

"I'm not surprised. It's never that easy," she said, walking over to the lounge and sitting down heavily onto the couch. "I just hope the other Chloe's okay."

"Well, she's you, right? She's probably digging through the area where you came from for clues right this moment."

He'd wanted to reassure her, but it seemed as though it ended up having the opposite effect.

For the first time since he'd seen her that night, a hint of panic entered her eyes. "Oh no."

_To be continued._


	7. Chapter 6

_Thanks for all the kind comments, everyone!_

**Chapter 6**

**Queen Mansion, Star City, 2019**

Oliver tossed the the newspaper into the recycling bin outside, and returned to the kitchen to fill the sink with water.

Chloe placed her empty plate next to the sink and dusted her hands together. "If you want to leave that, I'll wash up after I have a shower. Only fair I do the dishes since you made breakfast," she offered with a smile.

Oliver nodded thoughtfully and shut off the water. "Okay. Just head back to the master bedroom, and I'll get you a towel and some clothes." He clapped his hands together with a resolute look and then turned as he said, "Okay," again to no one in particular.

Chloe watched him leave and poured herself a cup of coffee. She went for straight black. She felt like she needed it. Suddenly there was a breeze and the hair blew back from her face. "So you're still doing that?"

Strong arms swept her off her feet and she was hauled up against an impossibly solid wall of muscle.

"It's great to see you, Chloe. Wow, you're not even showing a bit. Like what you've done with your hair. It's cute. Always did like it short. Short, flippy and practical," he said with a beaming approving smile.

Chloe was stunned. Where was Clark and who was this impostor that was dressed in a gray suit, hair neatly combed, sporting glasses of all things. He'd worn them once to try to improve his cover story with Lois about his not being the Blur but he was doing it daily now? And he was hugging her. A full bodied, air expelling, embrace. She hadn't had one of those in a very long time, and certainly not one that was initiated by him. He set her gently on her feet and helped himself to a cup of coffee.

"Lois is dying to see you but we can't have both of us zipping off from the Planet at the same time. She has her hands full covering for me without putting herself under Perry's radar."

Perry White was working at the Planet? As Editor-In-Chief? This was a strange, brave new world she was in. In which apparently, Lois knew Clark's secret. He'd finally wised up and told her the truth? Wow, it must have done wonders for their yes-they-are, no-they're-not in a relationship saga.

"I've got jeans, a singlet top and a sweater. We can throw your smalls in the washer and dryer, or you could always go commando till we can do some shopping but... Clark?" Oliver stopped in the archway and glared at his friend.

Clark looked at Oliver, and then back to Chloe. Why was Oliver bringing Chloe clothes in the kitchen and why would she need to go shopping for more underwear? She had a closet full of clothing. He was still hearing Lois' moan about it occasionally since she'd seen it years ago.

He looked back at Chloe noticing for the first time that she looked younger, but a lot more reserved. She wasn't smiling. In fact, she looked decidedly uncomfortable. Clark quirked an eyebrow realizing that she hadn't really said much at all since he'd arrived. His eyes drifted to her stomach, her very flat stomach that should be protruding at least a foot by now. He squinted slightly and his jaw dropped when he noticed there was no baby there.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry! What happened?"

"Can you excuse us for a second, Chloe." Oliver grabbed Clark's arm and hauled him into the corridor. Which was a blessing in itself considering if the man didn't want to budge, good luck getting him to move an inch. Pushing him into the drawing room, Oliver shut the door behind them. Two minutes, he'd left her alone for two minutes. Trust fate to throw him a curve ball and have Clark show up today. Not that he wasn't impromptu with his visits normally, most of the League were, it's just it had to be Clark of all people. He'd only just managed to divert Chloe's attention from her surroundings and now the one person that couldn't keep up a decent poker face unless lives literally depended on it had shown up.

If he'd left the two of them alone any longer, he had no doubt that Chloe would be well caught up on everything within a few minutes - and it was precisely that he was trying to avoid.

"Oliver, I can't even imagine what the two of you must be feeling right now," Clark began tentatively. "If there's anything at all I can do-"

"That's not Chloe out there," Oliver said shortly.

Now Clark was looking at him as though he were having doubts about Oliver's sanity. "I'm pretty sure that _is_ Chloe."

"No, that's not what I meant."

Clark turned at X-rayed through the walls. He could see Chloe looking over the clothes Oliver had brought her, unfolding them and holding them against her body, seeming to measure for size. Clark frowned, and switched back to normal vision. Either Chloe had amnesia and had suffered severe trauma when she lost the baby, or Oliver had a better explanation.

...

"Did you hear about the circus in Watchtower last night?" Oliver said unconsciously rubbing his elbow.

Clark smiled. "I heard a bit. Woke me up. Was someone sitting on the communications desk?"

"Ran into trouble on protection detail and I beamed Hector to the station for safety."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "By himself?"

Oliver nodded.

Clark frowned and folded his arms over his chest. "Isn't he just a couple of months old? I bet Shiera chewed you out for that."

"Shiera, Bruce, Mari... did you now she can channel a heard of rhinos. Carter had to cool her off."

"Carter didn't mace you himself?" Clark queried while trying not to smile. They may be friends, but it was a well known fact that Carter and Oliver were about an even match when it came to venting off steam and had no problems throwing down against each other.

"He wasn't going to say it, but I think he thought it was a smart plan."

Clark just sucked in a short breath. "Yeah, well great plan or not, you're lucky you're still in one piece."

Oliver let out an uncomfortable chuckle. He remembered the look of uncontrolled anger on Shiera's face. For a split second he had feared for his life. Before his tongue managed to unglue from the roof of his mouth and he utilized his trademark skill of being able to talk himself out of trouble. "I don't think she's going to be asking me to babysit again anytime soon. Anyway, Mordru, the JSA's latest Dark Lord nemesis put a hex on me, because I foiled his evil plan. Now Chloe and Connor have disappeared and I'm stuck with a much younger Chloe instead. Nine years younger. Do you realize that I'm almost old enough to be her father now?"

Clark resisted the urge to roll his eyes while Oliver paced, undoubtedly contemplating his last remark. Considering Oliver's promiscuous youth, he probably wasn't wrong in his assumption. "So she's from nine years in the past?" Clark looked thoughtful. "So that would be around the time Checkmate headquarters burned to the ground, right?"

"Close enough, I suppose. From what she's told me, I think it's just after we met the JSA."

Clark's shoulders slumped a bit as he seemed to realize something else. "So that's why she seemed so uncomfortable when she saw me."

"Right, because you were so nice to her back then. It must have been someone _else_ that scorched the roof of Watchtower with their tacky calling card."

The other man glared at him. "Must you keep bringing that up? And while I've admitted, that year was probably my worst for lousy decisions, my family symbol is not tacky."

Oliver ignored that comment. "Well now that you've invited yourself into this mess, you can help me figure this out. How do we get our Chloe and my son back? I guess it's pretty safe to assume, considering the anomalies our satellites picked up at the time of their disappearance, that they're back in the past now that this Chloe's here." After talking to the Enchantress, he'd called into Watchtower. Bruce had told him about the disturbance recorded in the multi-dimensional, universal monitor.

Clark thrust his hands into his tailored business suit pants and remained pensive. "If we can get an exact date from her, I could go back and do a little recon. Maybe I can bring everyone back to their respective places in time?"

Oliver's eyes brightened, it was the first piece of good news he'd heard since he'd discovered his family missing and he squeezed Clark's shoulder with a bright smile. "The Legion ring. I forgot about that."

Clark frowned. "I can't promise anything, Ollie. Using the ring and time travel is always a tricky business. For one, I have to avoid everyone who might recognize me. Especially, the younger me. And the Kandorians," he thought, his frown deepening.

"Personally, the younger you could probably use the kick in the pants and a few pointers," Oliver muttered to himself but he smiled encouragingly and patted Clark's back. He didn't like how quickly this plan seemed to be deflating, the happy feeling was sinking already. While he did have this nagging feeling that things couldn't be fixed that simply, he needed Clark to stick to his original enthusiasm. Right now it was the only plan they had. "You're Superman. You can pull off incognito. You do it everyday. Just make up a disguise and get traveling. Maybe Zee can help you with that. Give you a shimmer trick or something. You'll be fine."

"You do realize that you just doomed us with that comment?" Clark said dryly.

"Oh c'mon!" Oliver threw up his hands. "When did you become such a pessimist. You've been hanging around Bruce again, haven't you?" Clark didn't answer him and Oliver groaned. "Well look, do what you can. And try to keep this to yourself. The last thing we need is for the Chloe out there, learning anything about the future that could change it."

Clark quirked an eyebrow at that.

"You seriously don't remember her back then do you?"

Clark scowled a little. "I remember just fine. I walked out on her after Jimmy died and I kept her on the fringe, hoping it would keep her safe. Considering we grew up together, and I know how stubborn and self sacrificing Chloe is, it was a stupid plan but we can't change the past."

Oliver huffed out a breath. "For once, I kind of agree with you. If you two had stayed BFFs, she wouldn't have need me around so much. Might not have bothered pulling me out of that slump I threw myself into."

Clark laughed. "Now who's the pessimist? Ollie, Chloe's always noticed you. You guys were friends long before I took myself out of the picture. I remember vividly the day you two first met. It was pretty funny to see Chloe speechless. I'll admit, I was a tad jealous. In all the time I've known her, she's never reacted to anyone that way before."

"You're having me on," Oliver grumbled. "She's not here, so I can't even find out if it's true. Or tease her about it."

"Ah, she's still Chloe. Just a younger Chloe," Clark pointed out.

Oliver smiled. He forgot sometimes that Clark had done a lot of growing up in recent years. He was far from the naive farmboy he first met. He was the hero everyone admired, for his loyalty and integrity. After coming out of his coma following his final confrontation with Zod, Clark had never taken any of them for granted, he was a true friend and better yet, they were family. Oliver knew he was being extra hard on him, but back then, it had taken him almost a year to realize that by turning his back on Chloe, he'd pushed her to extremes, forcing her to make decisions she should have been able to discuss with him first. They all had a hand in that though. He couldn't blame Clark entirely, and Chloe had made mistakes too. It had been a steep learning curve for all of them under a pressure cooker type situation with Checkmate, the Kandorians and Tess, the team at odds with each other. Which was another reason he was so anxious to bring his family home. He didn't want his Chloe having to deal with those stresses again. As much as part of him wanted to spare them all the hardship of that year, it had provided necessary lessons. Lessons that had served them well, had shaped them into the heroes that they were now. Through it all, they'd survived stronger in their relationships, more determined to band together and thankful for the friendships and teammates they had.

Clark had learned the hard lesson long ago, that the future was never set in stone, that you could never have all the answers even with the power to alter the fabric of the universe on your finger. Tampering with time rarely gave you what you wanted in the end and sometimes it ripped away what you treasured the most.

Oliver felt his chest tighten as he thought of Mordru's taunting words again. He had to believe that Chloe and Connor were okay. That somewhere in time, they were together and safe.

When they emerged from the room, Oliver noticed that Chloe had already left the kitchen. Considering the clothes were gone, he assumed she must have gone to take a shower.

The door bell chimed and Oliver headed to the foyer to answer the door. The Enchantress had arrived, sans her usual ensemble. She was dressed in black pant suit with large Bvlgari sunglasses. "I can't stay long. And I don't really need to see her. I can sense her. There's definitely a tear in the four-dimensional space time continuum. I'll relay our situation to Lord Coldrake. We'll see what he can do to get Mordru to reveal the spell he used."

"What are our chances?" Oliver asked gravelly, folding his arms over his chest.

The Enchantress removed her sunglasses to reveal her eyes which were a pastel green, instead of the vivid piercing emerald that he remembered seeing last night. In fact her whole persona and appearance felt softer, more feminine and gentle than dark and imposing. She also wore minimal make-up as opposed to the dramatic make-up, heavy kohl around her eyes, pale powder and deep, almost black, red lipstick.

"Mordru is prideful and stubborn. Even if Coldrake is able to ply him with his persuasive methods, he may lie. We have no way of knowing if we could end up worse of than before. Her being here, could be a happy accident. If he discovers that he didn't kill your wife, or banish her which is what I believe was his intention, he may contact others to finish the job."

Oliver felt his blood run cold. "He had accomplices? How did come we're only hearing about this now?"

"The order of magics affairs are not of your concern," June said coolly, sensing his distress she softened a bit, "I must go. If I have any answers for you, I will contact you." Turning, she put her sunglasses back on and clicked the button on her key chain. Her car lights flashed signaling the security was disabled.

Oliver knew it probably wasn't a good idea to anger another magician, but he couldn't stand her aloof attitude any longer. He bristled watching her back as she walked to her car. "You know what, you can keep your half-hearted attempt to help me, and save yourself the trouble. If we hadn't called you, you'd still be chasing Mordru now while he happily ran circles around you and your little group."

June whirled, whipping off her sunglasses. "Enchantress!"

She transformed before his eyes into that visibly imposing sorceress she had been at the warehouse, and before he could step back, she threw out her arm and lifted him off the ground in a swirl of golden shimmering mist.

Clark, who had been listening in on the exchange, stripped down to his costume and sped out of the house, putting a warning hand on her wrist. "Stop."

Her eyes blackened and she turned on him. "You are not immune to magics, this is not your concern."

"He's my friend. Put him down," he said in his no nonsense, authoritative Superman tone.

The Enchantress released Oliver and he fell to his knees, sucking in large pulls of air while he glared at her.

"Next time, you'll do well to remember with whom you are conversing," she hissed. Whirling about, she strode to her sleek corvette, climbed in and gunned the engine. She peeled down their driveway in a cloud of dust and smoking rubber.

Oliver stared at the tire marks in the gravel and groaned. He'd have to get that fixed up before Chloe came home or she'd think he'd done it and talk his ear off again about raining stones all over the lawn.

"Thanks Clark."

Clark gave him a pointed look. "Seriously, you antagonize these people on purpose? I thought Chloe was rubbing off on you."

Oliver pulled a face. "Well she's not here is she? Can't keep me from doing stupid things," he muttered softly. He crossed his legs and buried his face in his hands before glancing up at his friend. "I might have just sent a possible ally packing."

Clark walked back to where Oliver sat and swatted down next to him. His arms braced on his knees, he smiled. "We've still got our plan remember. I say we give Zatanna a call and find out what she thinks our chances are."

Oliver cringed. "She's not exactly speaking to me right now."

Clark set a look skyward. "What did you do?"

"I might have tried to set her up on a blind date with Bruce..."

Clark's jaw fell open and his eyes widened in a comical manner. "What on earth possessed you into thinking that was a good idea?"

"Chloe mentioned that Zee was keen on him, I thought I was doing them both a favor. They're aware of each others alter-egos, they share similar goals, he could do with a good woman and she's hot," he said, as though that were reason enough to justify his intentions.

"He's one of your oldest friends. You still haven't figured out that he hates people involving themselves in his affairs?" Clark let out a short laugh. "Fine, I'll go see her on my own. It's probably best you stay anyway. Keep young Chloe from getting into trouble, or unearthing secrets which she has a talent for doing."

Oliver groaned. He didn't need to be reminded of that. He was going to have his hands full all right. Speaking of which, she should be done with her shower by now. He should go and find her before she decided to do a little exploring.

_To be continued._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Watchtower, Metropolis, 2010**

"It can't be that bad, right?" Oliver queried lightly, hoping to coax a little more information out of her and distract her present train of thought at the same time. He didn't like seeing her anxious.

Chloe gave him a deadpan stare. "How do you think the Chloe from this time would react if she found out that she was married and pregnant? Because if she does enough digging, that's exactly what she's going to find out."

"Okay," Oliver amended, "So it is that bad."

Hearing a slight noise coming from upstairs, Chloe stiffened. Either Connor just realized she wasn't in bed anymore and had woken up startled, or he was just thrashing like he usually did in his sleep. She'd often found him at the bottom of his bed, his legs hanging off and the quilt on the floor. He was a restless sleeper. Either scenario, she needed to get Oliver out of there before Connor called out for her.

"Now, you need to get home and try to squeeze in an hour of sleep or two so you don't fall asleep during your board meetings," she said briskly, her tone belying the sudden panic she felt.

"I don't have a meeting today," Oliver tilted his head a bit. "Why, are you trying to get rid of me, Sidekick?"

Chloe widened her eyes. "Of course not."

To her surprise, he just chuckled and leaned closer. "Your hands shake when you're trying to hide something. You're pretty good at deflecting since you usually keep your hands busy so you can cover it. And your voice has this tiny hitch," he smiled widely and nodded once in satisfaction at her open mouthed expression.

Chloe tucked behind her hair in an unconscious attempt to keep her hands busy, while fighting to keep the blush from spreading over her face at being caught out in a lie by him.

Oliver straightened, oddly impressed he still had some kind of effect on her. "But don't worry about it. I'll drop by later on today." Halfway to the door, he paused. "You probably need some clothes, right?"

Chloe stood slowly and nodded, still unnerved that he seemed to be able to read her like a book. She shouldn't be surprised. Oliver knew her better than anyone in the future. He knew when not to push, he knew when all she needed was a hug, he knew when she needed space and just how she liked her coffee in the morning.

Damn did she miss coffee. For two years, when she'd been pregnant and then nursing Connor she'd suffered had been kind enough to make their home, caffeine and coffee aroma-free during that period so she wouldn't crave it. But she'd only been off it for a couple months now, since the last drought years ago and she could still imagine the taste on her tongue. Being here, having to smell it from that coffee stained mug left by her younger self's work station, her resolve was being sorely tested.

Chloe watched Oliver turn away from her with a smile and followed him with her eyes as he left through the double doors. Her stomach flipped and her chest ached and it didn't have anything to do with heartburn. She missed him terribly. In a way, it would have been kinder if this Oliver hadn't come by at all. It just reminded her of how badly she needed him to hold her and tell her everything would be okay. That they'd figure things out as a team, the way they always did. There was only one hero in her heart. He'd trapped her in his elaborate net. Like the expert marksmen he was, he'd scouted his target, planned his moves and in the end, he'd made his mark. He claimed her body and soul, she felt utterly lost without him.

* * *

Oliver was joggling through the underground tunnels when he felt vibrations against his chest. Unzipping his vest, he reached into the secure pouch and took out his phone. He smirked to himself when he read the callers name. Not bothering to switch his voice distorter off, he answered, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

_"Save it leather pants, I'm looking for my cousin. If you've been working her ragged again, I'll personally raid your armory and break your favorite compound bow. I don't ask about what you two get up to, and I don't complain that you steal her off to that hide-out you've got her stashed in every day, but even heroes deserves some down time. I need my favorite cousin home safe. Speaking of which, she isn't. It's almost three in the morning, she's not answering her cell and she usually texts me if she's staying in the city. Where is she?"_

"Before you call the General on me, or go breaking stuff you can't afford to replace, Chloe's fine." Not his usual definition of fine, but she did really look hot in that silky green nightie. He stopped jogging and shook his head, forcing his brain to stay on topic. Lois was about to send out the armed cavalry.

If she hadn't told him already, her next call would be to Clark. The Chloe currently hiding out in Watchtower probably wouldn't appreciate her old friend gate crashing. And he felt pretty special being the only one who knew about her existence right now. If he could keep that need-to-know loop small, not only would Chloe appreciate it, but it would mean he'd have her mostly, all to himself.

_"Fine, doesn't explain the lack of communication. Give me a break here, Ollie."_

Oliver let out a breath and set a look skyward, or he would have if he wasn't under several tons of earth and cement. "She's still in the city. I'll text you her land-line number. Just give her the night off Lo, okay? I think she's had a rough day." Time traveling nine years into the past could do that to a person.  
_  
"No promises here, hero. Family look out for each other and besides, Chloe and I tell each other everything. No secrets."_

Oliver found himself smiling broadly as he took to running again when Lois hung up on him. He had insider knowledge that guaranteed Lois didn't know half the secrets Chloe kept and suddenly, neither did he. The next few days were going to be fun. A thought made him frown. What if it wasn't a few days, what if it was only another few hours before Zatanna figured out away to undo the magic and Chloe was zipping back to her time. Not that he didn't want his Chloe back but it was nice to see her relaxed and open with him.

He found himself slowing again, his hands curling into fists. It would be back to treading on eggshells, hoping he inadvertently slip up around her because his feelings regarding her were changing, and he didn't want to spook her. Oliver shook his head. He was getting ahead of himself. He'd enjoy this new Chloe for as long as she was around. Who knows, maybe she could give him a little more insight into how to heal her heart. Maybe by learning more about her, he could find a way to get his Chloe to open up. Take a chance to live again. She said he was her best friend. So maybe he didn't win her over in the end, but he had an important place in her life. That in itself was something he was looking forward to.

* * *

Chloe put the throw back on the couch and folded it. She stood slowly and felt a muscle in her back twinge. She often forgot to support herself these days, she still couldn't get used to the cumbersome body and the reduced muscle tone. Straightening, she rubbed at that sore spot as she walked to the stairs. She'd sleep well past sunrise later if she didn't try to get a few hours in. Connor would be up and bouncing around at first light like he usually was. Sometimes Chloe wondered if all those years spent at the Kents Farm hadn't altered her DNA somehow and passed onto Connor the ability to be fresh faced and full of energy at the crack of dawn.

The tower phone's shrill ring cut through the quiet and Chloe ran as fast as she could to answer it. While her hips weren't spread enough to be reduced to a waddle yet, she certainly wasn't as quick on her feet as she'd like to be. Who on earth was calling at this hour? Very few people had the number and all of them could have just as easily called her cell. "Hello?" she hissed irritably.

_"Well hello to you too. Do you know how late it is? I've been worried sick."_

Oliver, Chloe seethed silently. He was the only culprit she could come up with to explain how Lois had this number. "Lo, I was going to call but..."

_"If you're not meeting me for breakfast tomorrow morning, perky and unharmed, I'll storm that apartment you insist is only a workplace and unplug you."_

"You don't have the address," Chloe said mildly with a smile. Her cousin always had a flair for the dramatic but it didn't mean she wouldn't follow through on her threats.

_"Don't underestimate me dear cuz, many have and have lived to regret it."_

"I don't, you scare me enough as it is."

_"Look who's talking!"_

"Mom? Mom!"

"Lois, I have to go now." Chloe glanced at the upper landing, she could see Connor shuffling out of the bedroom.

_"I'm coming over,"_ her cousin said stubbornly, _"Missing address or not."_

"No, I'm heading back to the apartment." Chloe started for the bottom of the stairs. "Wait for me there!"

"Mom!" Connor called again. Chloe could hear the beginnings of distress seeping into his voice.

_"Is there someone over there with you?"_ Lois asked.

"I'll explain everything once I get there," Chloe said hurriedly before she ended the call.

Connor rubbed his eyes sleepily and blinked a few times at his surroundings. "What happened to all our stuff? And why is it so cold?" he asked rubbing his arms and curling his toes against the cold flooring.

Dropping the phone back in the cradle, Chloe snatching up the throw from where she'd left it on the couch and hurried up the stairs to gather him close. She could see his keen-eyes soaking in everything, quickly becoming more alert with each passing second. Wrapping the blanket around him, she hunched down on one knee, knowing if she went all the way, it was going to require more effort to get back up. "Connor, I think something went wrong with Daddy's trip to Metropolis. We're not where you think we are. This isn't our tower."

Chloe shook off the boots and put them on Connor's feet. She noticed a pair of peep-toe, green stilettos by the couch before, her toes and back were going to ache and whinge at her later, but it was all she had for now. She could hardly let her son trek barefoot to the parking garage.

"But... it looks like..." Connor started to argue.

"I know it looks like it, but..." Chloe searched for a way she could explain it so that her 7-year-old could understand. This problem wasn't going to solve itself in a snap and if she was going to bring him back to her old apartment that she shared with Lois, she was going to have to censor him the only way she knew how. With the truth. "You remember those Simpsons cartoons you like to watch with Natalyia?" She hated that she was going to be using The Simpsons as a useful reference but in this case, it was a good thing that Victor was a lot more relaxed in what he let his daughter watch than she was with Connor.

"Remember how you thought it was funny that Homer didn't wait to see that it was raining donuts and kept going back in time to fix his life?" At his eager, comprehensive nod, she continued, "Well I think someone sent us back in time. We have to be careful that we don't do anything that could change everything back home. Daddy's not here with us, and I'm sure he's working really hard to bring us back. In the mean time, we have to be careful that we don't tell people things that they don't know yet. Like Aunty Lois and Uncle Clark, if we see him. Do you understand Connor?"

"But how will I know what they're not supposed to know?" Connor asked, tilting his head to study his mom, while she stood awkwardly with a wince and took his hand to lead him downstairs.

"How about we make a deal?" she said combing her hair with his fingers, smiling down at him affectionately. "You can talk about school, your comics, what games you like to play but if Aunty Lois asks you any questions, tell her Mommy said you couldn't answer her. Tell her that if she tries to trick you into answering, she might end up married to that man in accounting with the red beard."

"Neville Never-shave?"

Chloe laughed. "Ah that's his name. How could I forget? She's always complaining that he keeps flirting with her."

"Uncle Clark doesn't care, and he's married to her. Why doesn't he care?"

"Because he knows she loves him, and he thinks it's funny." Chloe touched her son's warm cheek and squeezed his dimpled chin lightly. He pulled a face at her attentions and shrugged away, but she could see a smile tugging at the edges of his lips and slight glimmer of humor in his eyes. "We'll be seeing Aunty Lois in a few hours okay. She'll look a bit different, because she's a lot younger. Just remember what I said. Maybe it'll be easier for you to pretend you can't hear, like when I'm telling you gaming time is over, and you can't seem to hear me."

"Very funny, Mom," Connor said scrunching up his nose. "How did we get here? Was it magic?"

"Maybe? Aunty Zee's looking into it. Hopefully your Dad is looking for a way to rescue us too. We'll be home soon. Don't worry." Chloe toed into the stylish shoes, pushing her slightly swollen feet into the heels. Her toes felt squashed already.

"I'm not," Connor said confidently. "Dad said I shouldn't be afraid. He says there's always lots of people watching out for me, even though I can't see them, he swears they're there. I believe him."

They rode down in the elevator together and Chloe hugged him to her side. She felt her throat closing at the thought of Oliver's comforting, encouraging words to their son. He was right, there was a whole team of superheroes who made it their job to protect the innocent. Not to mention the guardian angels she was sure watched over him. She'd never been much of a religious person, but with all they'd been through in their lives and had survived, not to mention the happiness and joy she had in her life now, how could a person not have a little faith in miracles. "You're right, Connor. Everything will work out. We just have to be patient and not slip up and change the future. I know I'm happy with your Daddy just the way he is. No forked lizard tongue thank you."

Connor chuckled and she hugged him again, dropping a kiss into his hair.

Chloe felt much calmer once she'd pulled into what had been her usual parking space behind the Talon. Traffic or rather, what little there was of it, had tapered off as she left city limits and only one other car had passed her on the way to Smallville.

Being away from the city, and more than three hours away from Oliver had her feeling less anxious about him discovering her secrets. He'd been literally minutes and a few feet away from uncovering everything about a future he couldn't even begin to imagine.

In the backseat, Connor had drifted off into sleep again, lulled by the soothing hum of the engine and the darkness outside. She was going to have trouble getting him up to the apartment without waking him up. He'd already had his sleep interrupted twice, she didn't want to awake him again, even though it was literally about an hour till he would be asking for breakfast anyway. Pulling out her phone, she called Lois.

_"What?"_ came the sleep muffled grunt.

Chloe let out a short laugh. "It's my turn to interrupt you, Sleeping Beauty. I need a hand moving a small body. Get your butt down here." Just as she predicted, Lois came trundling out the rear exit door in her bunny slippers and Munki Munki polar-bear-print PJs.

Hair mussed, and still yawning, Lois shuffled over and threw out her arms. "Where's the body and where are we taking it?"

"He's in the back seat and we're taking him upstairs."

Lois stopped and blinked for a second, before shrugging her shoulders and yanking open the door to the back seat of the Mini Cooper.

Chloe recalled when she'd traded in her Yaris. The trusty little car had done a lot of mileage and had served her well but the last service on it warned her that it was about to give up the ghost and she was better off buying a new car than forking out the money to bring the Yaris back to mint working order. She'd bought the economical hatch, knowing she needed another reliable compact that wouldn't be too hard on her pocket.

Lois hadn't given her a second glance, while carrying Connor in through coffee shop and up the stairs to the apartment. Chloe was grateful for that, for while the long winter coat she'd found lying across the desk at the tower covered her nightie and hung down to her knees, her protruding belly was still a little obvious.

"Damn the kid's heavy. Like a dead weight. What'd you knock him out with and who is he?" Lois muttered while huffing, taking the stairs sluggishly, instead of her usual quick, two steps at a time pace.

Chloe knew Connor was on the heavier side for his age, he was taller too. It didn't help that both of their sides carried tall genes, even if they'd been recessive in her own stature. There was no way she could have carried his 60-odd pounds out of the car and up the stairs without putting her back out and possibly hurting the baby. "I'll explain later. Let's say his parents know exactly where he is and he couldn't be in safer hands. And quit whining soldier, he's seven, and hardly weighs as much as you claim to be able to tackle."

Lois twisted the knob and kicked open the door. "Tell that to my back," Lois grumbled again, shuffling over to the bed, and dumping Connor into the mattress.

Chloe waited with baited breath for Connor to wake when he bounced a little on landing but he merely rolled over and snuggled into the pillows. Chloe tugged the covers down and pulled them up over her son. She smoothed back his hair from his forehead and tucked the blanket around his shoulders before stepping back. Unbeknown to her, Lois had been studying her every move since depositing Connor on the bed.

"I know we pass like ships in the night sometimes, Chlo but when did you become a mommy and who robbed Tiffany's for you?" she asked practically bouncing with glee, while she grabbed Chloe's hand.

With a sigh, Chloe tugged her far too excitable cousin, out of the sleeping area to the lounge, before her antics could wake her son. Aside from waking during thunderstorms, Connor tended to sleep like the dead but Lois on the tip of a story could wake anyone.

She should have remembered to take off the blamed it on her sometimes absent mindedness, which she thought had to be from pregnancy hormones and that she had a lot on her mind. Not that she could have done much to hide her pregnant state or explain the child sleeping in the other room. On the way over she'd resolved to tell Lois the truth, or part of it anyway, in an effort to keep everyone else out of the loop. Hopefully permanently, until they could get back to their own time.

Lois shoved her quilt and pillow to the floor so they could sit on the couch. She's way too excited to think about sleep now and completely awake. She'd been a bit out of it before when Chloe called, not really thinking about what she'd said on the phone, aside from the fact that she would do anything for her baby cousin. Not matter how odd or illegal it sounded. Working late at the Planet, chasing down stories and Chloe working odd hours in the city, they'd barely seen each other in the past couple of weeks, but she was sure she would have noticed this many changes in her cousin. Either that or Chloe had gotten really good at keeping secrets from her. Lois thought they shared everything.

Chloe certainly hadn't held back when talking about Jimmy or when she'd had her meteor ability, or losing her dream job at the Planet when Lex had her fired. Lois took in her cousin's longer blonde locks that hung just past her shoulders, her gorgeous, extremely-expensive-looking marquise diamond and emerald encrusted ring that adorned her left hand. Not to mention that round belly that was straining against the buttons of her coat.

"So who's the daddy?" she said, practically winking at Chloe's stomach. "I don't know much about babies and such but I'm pretty sure you don't get that big overnight, unless you're expecting twins, or triplets," Lois rambled on, while Chloe looked floored by the thought. "Who's the mystery man you've been hiding? Do I know him? Let me guess, he's got irresistible green-blue eyes, he's waves of thick inky black hair and body you could eat off."

Chloe rolled her eyes at the dreamy, faraway expression on her cousin's face. "We're not talking about your fantasy man, Lo."

Lois pouted and fingered the ring on Chloe's finger. "He's got to be rich though. He's not part of the mafia, is he? No moonlighting for Intergang or anything?"

Chloe shook her head, while Oliver had done undercover deals with shady operations before, it was all in the name of justice and they certainly didn't keep dirty money. "Lois, I'm from the future. I'm not your Chloe. At least not the one you know now."

Her cousin just looked at her for a second before she snorted in disbelief. "For a second there, you almost had me."

Chloe sighed. "A few weeks ago you literally got handed a front page story, and now you keep a untraceable phone locked in your desk at the Planet. The woman who approached you, her name is Waller."

Lois sat straighter and folded her arms across her chest. "How do I know you're not just spying on me, trying to scoop a story and get back in the game?"

"Lois, we promised that nothing would ever come between us. And besides I know you tried to get me my job back at the Planet remember. It's not what I'm passionate about anymore. At least not for now," she finished softly. Taking Lois' hands in hers, she squeezed them and searched Lois' face. "Believe me or not. What does your heart tell you? Lois, you've always trusted your instincts. What else makes more sense?"

Lois smiled slowly, her eyes drifting back to Chloe's hand, before she looked up to glance over her cousin's shoulder at the boy's sleeping form. "So do I know this future husband of yours?"

Chloe blushed and avoided her eyes. Suddenly she was acutely aware that she hadn't prepared herself well enough to face Lois' probing.

"I do know him, don't I? Is he in the picture now, or do you guys meet awhile from now? Like I said before, he has to have money, unless he robbed a bank or borrowed from a loan shark, which would land him hot water, and he can't be that stupid. You wouldn't have married him if he was..."

Lois babbled on, seemingly ignorant to how uncomfortable her questions were making Chloe. Suddenly, Lois stood up and stalked over to where Connor lay sleeping, his scruffy blond hair just peeking out from under the covers and then back at where Chloe's sat, her big, very unique and expensive diamond ring catching the light of the crackling embers in the fireplace. Something seemed to click.

"No way!" Lois squealed suddenly. "You two are married? When! I better have been maid of honor. Do you get it together soon? I knew it. I knew you liked him. I'm so glad that he feels the same way, although now that I think about it, I'm really not too surpris-"

Chloe got to her feet quickly and clamped a hand over Lois' mouth. "If I take my hand away, do you promise to lower the volume and keep your theories to yourself?"

Lois nodded but as Chloe took her hand away, she exclaimed, "Say I'm right and I-"

Chloe pointed a warning finger at her. "Lois, this is all in the future. If I don't get back, everything you're all excited about might never happen. Nobody can know about this. I just need help watching Connor while I figure this all out. You can't tell a soul about Connor. Oliver's not ready for the idea of us, let alone a family. And you can't say a word to me whenever we get your Chloe back either. It wasn't too long ago that Jimmy died in my-her arms. It took me some time before I was even ready to _think_ about moving on. I waited years for someone to notice me, to love me. I thought I had the perfect guy. Only to get married, divorced and then burying him in a matter of months. The idea of trusting my heart to someone, letting myself feel... Trust me, your Chloe, she's not ready yet. Right now, she doesn't trust anyone with her heart and even you have to admit, Oliver doesn't exactly have the best track record for long-term relationships."

"Fine," Lois pouted. "So I was a blissfully giddy aunt for all of five seconds. You're always raining on my parade."

Chloe smiled and enveloped her older cousin in a hug. "You can do all that fun aunt stuff you want with him. He loves you. You just can't hound him about anything okay? If you want to stay happy in the future, you won't go messing with the time line. And please keep Connor out of trouble."

"I'm happy in the future? Who, pray tell, can manage me and my wonderful quirks? So, does that mean Smallville _finally_ steps up his game?"

"Lois," Chloe warned.

"Oh fine, no tampering with the future. Got it, Miss Bossy."

_To be continued._


	9. Chapter 8

Thank you for all the thoughts and comments. We thrive on your feedback =)  
**  
Chapter 8**

**Queen Mansion, Star City, 2019**

After Oliver had dragged Clark out of the kitchen, Chloe was left pondering Clark's words. Oliver had said something similar last night. They'd both seemed a little distraught over something and had looked at her with that same pitying expression. It was beginning to make her feel really uncomfortable. At least Oliver seemed to have gotten over it and was treating her fairly normally. Except for hiding things. Like his mystery wife for one.

Chloe didn't feel like she could still be asleep, and it didn't seem like a nightmare. Oliver, even with all these differences, could still put her at ease. And if this was some shape shifter, or a mental projection, then she was absolutely screwed, because they knew all her weaknesses and they were expertly manipulating them right now.

She'd noticed the Daily Planet newspaper before but Oliver had put out already. If she was in the future, then at least there was one familiar constant. The world's leading news print was still in business and if it was still publishing, and from what Clark had mentioned before Oliver hauled him off, he and Lois still worked for the Planet. She had no idea if Lois' number had changed, or how to contact her but one thing was guaranteed - the Planet building was unlikely to have changed it's number. She picked up the wall phone in the kitchen and dialed.

_"The Daily Planet, how may I direct your call?"_

"Lois Lane, please. It's Chloe Sullivan."

There was a short waiting tone and her cousin's cheery voice filled her ear.

_"So he's in the dog house again. What'd he do this time?" _she laughed_. "You know if you want to escape the sunshine state for a while, our door is always open. Clark is still an unholy chipper morning person, but I can use the block out shutters and we can confuse his body clock a bit."_

"Lo, I just... go with me on this for a sec okay...what's the date?"

Lois snorted. _"I know hormones can screw with your memory, but unless you're trying to loosen me up before you out headline me again Chlo, what's up?"_

"Really Lo, just answer the question," Chloe sighed.

"_It's the July 3rd, 2019, and saying it out loud reminds me of just how long we haven't had face time. I know it's because you don't want to risk the travel, so I understand but I miss my favorite cuz," _Lois sulked._ "And Perry has me desk logged because of that expose I wrote on Luthor's shady dealings before he took office. He's worried I'll end up in the river along with all my contacts. But we both know that I'm not easy to bury. Oh and if you see tall, dark and handsome, tell him he's on morning tea pick up. That's two tall lattes, one with extra whipped cream and cocoa - Jimmy doesn't need the extra calories but no one can tell him that, my favorite, and one short black, no sugar for the Chief. Oh and a dozen maple donuts."  
_  
Even though her head was reeling with the overload of new information, Chloe found herself smiling a little at her cousin's rambling. At least somethings never changed. "Still with the maple donuts, Lo?" she teased.

Lois snorted. _"I may not have your excuse yet, but it's not due to Clark's lack of trying. I don't know how you survived it all these years Chloe. Honestly, I don't think it's gonna happen for us. Doesn't matter, I probably couldn't handle juggling my career and a kid anyway. Besides, between Lucy and... "_

_"Lane! Where's Kent?"_ Chloe heard a voice bellow in the background.  
_  
"Chlo, I gotta go. Chief's about to blow a gasket. We gotta talk more often. Thanks for calling cuz. I miss you."_

"Miss you too, Lo."

Chloe's throat closed over and she felt tears burn in her eyes for her cousin. Despite her bravado, she could sense the pain in her voice. So Lois and Clark were trying to have kids. She knew Clark had always wondered about that when he'd discovered he wasn't any regular guy. He'd always had a fear that he'd end up alone. It's why she understood his desperate need to make nice with the Kandorians. This future couldn't get any stranger. Lex was President, Jimmy was back, and Lois and Clark were married, she assumed.

At least everyone she knew seemed happy for the most part. Even if this did seem like an unbelievably surreal existence. She was still no closer to discovering her place in this future though. No closer to finding the answer to the question that nagged at her the most. Which was crazy, considering she had no claim over Oliver to begin with. They were just friends. But who was he married to?

There were a few photos scattered around here and there, but what caught her attention was the lack of photos featuring Oliver's family. She wanted to question Oliver about it but considering how expertly he'd avoided the conversation over breakfast when she'd made no disguise of staring at his hand, she knew she'd be lucky to get anything out of him. And even after she'd watched him spirit Clark from the room, and followed, sneaking a peek from behind a pillar, she knew he wasn't about to leave Clark alone with her again. It's why she decided to call Lois.

Chloe heard the doorbell and slipped down the hall to the main foyer, where she'd watched Oliver's exchange with the woman in black until it seemed like she was leaving, before turning to make her away back to the bedroom to take a shower.

As Chloe gazed down the hallway, she realized that she'd forgotten which door was the one to her temporary room. Was it the second one on the left or the third one? Or maybe it was on the right? It was too confusing. This place was enormous. She thought navigating the Luthor mansion had been tricky back in the day but at least all of those doors were lead colored glass and easy to sneak glances through.

Opening the second door, she immediately realized that she had the wrong room. Judging by the toys strewn in the corner and Transformers print bedsheets, it was obviously a child's room.

Most likely that of the young boy she had seen in the photo before on the dresser. Unless Oliver had several children. She abruptly stopped that thought before it went any further. One child which cemented the ties he had to this absent wife was more than enough to process.

Her curiosity overtook her and she stepped further in. Even without the occupant the room seemed so full of life, from the dinosaur mural on the walls to the large bookcase lined with children's books. Some more heavy reading and obviously used for telling-bedtime stories, and others merely picture books. There was a desk with a computer and a lamp at on end of the room. Her eyes immediately locked onto the book bag on the floor by the chair.

She couldn't help herself, her fingers itched to find out more about Oliver's family and she scooped up the bag against the will of the cautioning voice in her head and unzipped it.

There was a couple of notebooks inside. It was the one marked English that had her dropping the bag and flipping open the cover. There were spelling tests, composition exercises, word puzzles, dictionary homework but it was the tenth page that had her heart beating faster as she read.

_What I'm doing this summer by Connor Queen. Class 2F_

_I am going to get a new brother or sistar. Mom is going to the hospital and the baby in her tummy will come out. I have waited a long long time for this baby. All my friends have someone to play with, some of them even have two. Mom and Dad went to Doctor Hamltan a lot. He uses big words I can't rite. Mom and Dad were very happy when he said the baby has a heart beat. That big burry picture didn't look like a baby, but I feel the baby kick all the time. Mom let's me touch her tummy. It moves and feels funny. I am going to teach them what Dad showed me. How to ride the mini bike and playing the lost boys in the tree house. Mom says the baby will be to small to play first, and that I will have to be real careful and gentle, but I can do that. I can't wait for baby to grow up like me._

He sounded like such an adorable kid. Now wonder Oliver seemed so contented despite all those scars she'd seen. He had everything she's always wanted growing up but resigned to believe she'd never have. He had a family, this really great life and she was here, to screw it all up. At least that's the impression she had from all this Mordru, Dark Lord stuff she'd over heard Oliver discussing with their mystery guest.

As she was putting the notebooks back into the bag, a piece of paper slipped out from one of the notebooks. Picking it up, she saw that it was a field trip permission form. Connor's class was scheduled for a trip to the San Francisco Zoo in two weeks.

Almost unconsciously her gaze dropped to the bottom of the form and her eyes widened at the familiar signature. However, this time, there was an extra word at the end of her name.

_Chloe Sullivan-Queen. _

Chloe blinked a few times, certain that she was imagining things, but the handwriting and the name remained unchanged.

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding before leaning back against the bed frame. After she tilted her head back, she could see the glow in the dark space scene on the ceiling. All the little things her brain had started cataloging since she'd arrived started to tick over in her mind; Oliver's original reaction, the maternity wear in the closet, Clark's initial preoccupation with her flat stomach (had he been x-raying her?), the missing family photos...

Oliver hadn't been mad about finding her in his bed - he'd been shocked and angry thinking that Mordru had caused his Chloe to lose the baby. The baby that Connor had written about in his English assignment. All the little clues finally made sense now that she had the missing piece to the puzzle.

Oliver's words last night. _"What did Emil say? ...Chloe, I'm so sorry."_

Her conversation with Lois this morning. _"Not that I have your excuse yet... I know it's because you don't want to risk the travel."_

Clark's thousand yard stare at her stomach.

It all jelled together in her muddled, future universe hampered brain. This was her life. She was living her future life. Her future self was pregnant, she was married to Oliver and they had a son.

Chloe heard footsteps coming up the hallway and she scrambled to her feet. She was determined to put an end to this charade. They were all tiptoeing around her like she was going to bolt or flip out at any moment. She wasn't going to implode due to an information overload. So this was a strange future she was facing, but really, there was nothing she didn't like about it and she was desperate for the truth. She craved it like her next breath.

The feet paused outside the slightly open door and Chloe knew he'd found her.

Oliver had made his way to their room, thinking she'd be almost done with the shower by now. He was going to ask if she'd figured out her underwear problem when he noticed the door to Connor's room was open. With a sigh, he pushed the door wide and found her standing there, glaring at him of all things. He blinked and frowned.

"Okay, a wife, I can sort of understand. It's a stretch for me, considering how commitment phobic you are but I was starting to see the changes. But a son? You're hiding a son? Why would you think that would matter to me? Did you think I wouldn't be happy for you? Oliver, I think it's fantastic that you have a family."Chloe thought she could do this without tearing up but the apathetic expression on his face was killing her. "Are you ashamed of them? Is that it?"

Oliver's eyes went wide. "Connor's your son too," he blurted out before he could rein his emotion in. The thought that she would think of herself and their family as some dirty little secret he wanted to keep hidden was ludicrous and deeply offensive. He hadn't meant to give her that impression at all. It was the last thing he wanted her to think about him. About them.

Chloe's lips twitched, before she let herself really smile.

Oliver put his hand to hips and eyed her suspiciously. "You suckered me into that didn't you?"

Chloe shrugged innocently while blinking back tears that had pooled her eyes. "I found a permission slip I'd apparently signed."

"You're not freaking out," he asked quietly, looking everywhere but her face.

His heart was racing a mile a minute. This could change everything. She wasn't ready to picture this future yet, was she? When she went back, she'd treat him differently, she'd be strange around him. He knew himself back then, with how much they'd worked together it was inevitable that he'd stop circling and just proposition her. She was smart and beautiful, he couldn't help but be attracted to her. But if she jumped in too soon, or changed too dramatically for him to acclimatize to, who knows what could happen.

It was a strategically plotted game that had brought them here. She'd given him just enough to keep him coming back. She'd allowed him to do the pursuing. Something he hadn't really had to do in his life, women threw themselves in his path. Models, actresses, heiresses, all gorgeous woman, he could even pick up while talking himself out of a parking ticket. Woman made themselves readily available to him. Well with the exception of Lois. What was it with these Sullivan-Lane girls?

Chloe had been so carefully guarded, always keeping her inner-most thoughts and her heart out of his reach. Working his way through those defenses had been a challenge. He'd relished the challenge and the reward. Would they be this happy and content without that uncertainty that was before? Would he be satisfied without the chase? Clark was right, he was a pessimist when it came to his own happiness. It was easier to believe that things would be awful because until Chloe, everything in his life had left a bitter taste in his mouth, and black mark on his soul.

Chloe sat down on the bed and picked up a fluffy teddy bear. "So your Chloe's pregnant. That's what you were so upset about last night? I hope she's okay."

Oliver sighed. "She's you, Chloe. Just a few years older, that's all. That's why I've been trying so hard to..."

"Keep all this a secret?" she filled in.

Oliver nodded and walked over to sit next to her. "Mordru knew what he was doing. With you being here, it's possible that he's changed everything. Everything could be different when you go back. This might be different," he said waving his hand at Connor's drawings on the wall. It felt like his lungs where being crushed inside his chest.

Chloe could see his pain and put her hand over his. He glanced up at her and she could see the fear draining away from his eyes. He smiled gently at her and squeezed her fingers with his warm ones.

"Oliver, I don't know what I'm supposed to do?" Chloe said quietly, her voice betraying her anxiety.

Oliver smiled. "Just be you, Chloe. I gotta have faith that everything will work out in the end. It has to. I just won't accept anything else." He released her hand and stood up. "Well since you know, just go ahead and raid the drawers. Everything's yours anyway."

Chloe let out a laugh. "I saw the wardrobe last night, Ollie. Nothing in there is going to fit me."

Oliver ran a hand through his hair and he blushed, thinking about his wife's pregnancy rounded assets. "Ah, yeah well, she-Chloe moved all her pre-pregnancy clothes to the room on the right, at the end of the hall. You'll probably recognize a couple of the outfits in there."

**Metropolis, 2010**

Clark tilted down the edge of his fedora hat and adjusted his sunglasses. He assumed that in the city, people would take less notice of a man in a tailored suit and wool coat, than jeans and a hoodie. He passed a newspaper vending machine and checked the date on the paper. April 13th, 2010. It was the right date. He didn't know the exact time the switch had occurred in the past, so he thought it safer to appear today. The day after Chloe had said she'd gone to sleep in Watchtower. He entered the phone booth and picked up the handset, dialling her number. He hoped that his Chloe had kept that old orange cellphone on her person.

_"Hello?"_ queried the familiar voice.

"Chloe, it's Clark. Oliver told me what happened. I've come back to get you."

_"Okay, quick question. Just so I know I'm not going to inadvertently say something I'm not supposed to, to the wrong person. What year are you from?"_

Clark chuckled. It was just like her to be cautious. She had good reason to be too. He wasn't exactly the most forth coming or non-judgmental person in this time. "2019. I kind of surprised the younger you with my visit this morning."

Chloe sighed. "Oh I bet I took that well," she said with a smile in her voice. "I hope I didn't hurt your feelings with the frost bite Clark. It would have been a bit of a 180 for her."

Clark let out a heavy breath, causing a small wind storm to rattle the booth. "I know we've both put that behind us now Chlo. I hope you know how much you mean to me, how important you are. You're my best friend..."

_"I know Clark,"_ Chloe said quickly. _"It's okay. It's water under the bridge, from a long time ago. We're not perfect. We've both made mistakes and I think considering our friendship survived through it all proves that we can weather anything. Listen. I'm out in Grandville with Lois and Oliver. I'll have to see if I can sneak off and meet you somewhere. Where do you think it would be safe to meet?"_

"I'll wait for you in the alley behind Duncan's Hardware."

_"Okay, I'll find it and be there in a few. And Clark, you don't know how relieved I am to hear your voice."  
_  
Clark hung up the phone and exited the booth. His heart skipped a beat as he went over her words. She was with Oliver and Lois. Past Oliver and Lois. That meant that they both know about Connor, and that she was pregnant. He wondered what else they knew.

No wonder she was relieved that he was here. Knowing Lois, she was probably trying to grill Chloe six ways to Sunday about what happened in their future. He squared his shoulders and zipped off to Grandville in an blur, using alleys and back roads. He knew Clark was in the city scouring for Zod and his people. He couldn't afford to get noticed so that meant staying land-logged.

Zatanna had said that using the Legion ring to try to bring everyone back to their respective places in time was worth a try, however she also warned him to be very careful. She didn't know enough about the magic that was used, and there could be a protective spell in effect to prevent anyone from correcting the curse. She gave him a protective mark that would prevent him from being caught up in whatever magic had sent Chloe and Connor to the past.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Earlier that morning - The Talon, Smallville, 2010**

Chloe glanced out the window only to blanch when she saw a familiar figure heading towards the building.

"Lois, did you have something to do with this?"

"What?"

The innocent look on her cousin's face certainly wasn't fooling anyone. "Why am I seeing Oliver Queen walking up towards the Talon?"

"Maybe he wanted to drop something off?"

Now Lois was just being deliberately obtuse, Chloe thought to herself. "You called him." It wasn't a question.

"Okay, so I might have accidentally told Oliver that you needed his help with something," Lois reluctantly conceded.

No need to tell Chloe that Oliver had in fact called her looking for Chloe and that she only confirmed that they were together. She didn't know why she'd never pictured it before now. Two hot blonds, both ambitious, caring and they just happened to be her best friends. They couldn't be more perfect for each other. And if Chloe didn't want her to play matchmaker, she should have thought up a better lie and stayed away from her. Throwing this future in her face was like an open invitation for a little intervention.

"You know, I think the plan I had was to avoid Oliver finding out that he has a son and another kid on the way. What this'll probably do is scare him so much that younger me will have to spend the next three months scouring the globe to find out where he's gone into hiding!"

"Maybe he's not as opposed to the idea as you might think," Lois said folding her arms over her chest. She liked to think she knew Oliver pretty well. They'd dated, and stayed close friends. She knew underneath all that false bravado and playboy persona, he was a one-woman, house in the country, babies and dogs, the whole family deal kind of guy.

"Or maybe you're just grasping at straws now! I know this Oliver, Lois! We didn't even get together until months from now and that was only as a no-strings, friends-with-benefits deal."

"But Chloe!" Lois protested, trying to glance over the disturbing image of her cousin she'd never considered before. She couldn't be serious. Chloe wasn't the a casual fling type. Obviously she was still hurting a lot more than she let on and more guarded than she first thought. "Think about it. Maybe this is the shove he needs." Lois was beginning to get the impression that it was Chloe that had been putting on the brakes to their the happily ever after from the beginning.

"By throwing the seven-year-old son he doesn't know he has in his face? Lois, I know subtlety isn't your forte but this is kind of overdoing it."

There was a knock at the door and before Chloe could call out a warning, her son had swung the door open.

His mother's warning didn't even blip in his brain when his father came into sight. Connor yelled excitedly, "Daaaaaaaaaaaaddd!"

Oliver was caught off guard when a young boy threw himself forward enveloping him in a tight tackle hug. He was going to ask Lois just who this kid was when Connor grinned up at him and he found himself gaping at the boy's face. A mop of messy blond hair, a chiseled dimpled chin, bright moss green eyes, so much like Chloe's. He didn't get a chance to ponder much more, before the boy babbled on and he found himself captivated by the animated face and awed voice.

"I knew you'd figure out how to get us back! Are we going home now?"

Connor was so excited to see his Dad that he didn't notice his surprise or that he appeared any different to how he normally did. Chloe watched frozen at the scene before her, her past and present were colliding and she had no idea what she should do. It felt like the world threatening to shatter apart at any moment. Or at least her heart was. He seemed as stunned as she felt right now but everything could hinge on the reaction that came next. Her future was in that next moment.

"Well hey there," Oliver said warmly, "And who might you be?"

The boy furrowed his brow. "Dad, it's me. What are you talking about?"

_Dad? _ Did the boy just call him _'Dad'_? The longish exclamation from before had been a little hard to decipher.

"Connor!"

The boy jumped as Chloe finally found her voice.

Slowly, Oliver lifted his eyes from Connor's face to see the barely restrained grin that Lois was sporting, while Chloe was chewing on her bottom lip again.

"Something you forgot to mention, Professor?" he asked mildly, quirking an eyebrow in her direction as his lips twitched slightly in suppressed amusement. There was really only one way to read the situation, after all.

Chloe just looked at him for a second. "I have to admit, you seem to be taking this a lot better than I thought you would."

Meanwhile, Connor was looking back and forth at the two of them. The grip he had on his father's arm slackened a little. Had he done something wrong? "Mom? What's wrong?"

Lois must have sensed the growing tension between Chloe and Oliver because she immediately cleared her throat. "Connor, can I get your help over here for a sec?" she asked him, waving him in the direction of the apartment door.

He looked at his mother and when she nodded, Connor gave his parents one last questioning look before letting Oliver go completely and heading over to Lois, who held the door open.

"I'll go buy us some muffins, get this little man a hot chocolate. We'll give you guys a minute. Come on, kiddo."

Oliver watched as Chloe sat down heavily on the couch. "Is that my son?"

Chloe thought about deflecting, but in the end she just reluctantly nodded. "I guess just by us being here, the future was going to change anyway. I should have known I was fighting a losing battle."

Chloe shifted forward and folded the edges of her kimono over her knees. At least in the apartment, there were a few things that still fit her properly. Even with layers, she felt entirely too exposed and under-dressed to be having this conversation with him. Lois had already showered and called into her editor to say she was chasing down a lead and would be in later in the day. She had only just crawled out of bed while overhearing Lois on the phone. Which is when she promptly discovered that Oliver was on his way up.

Her hair was a mess, she hadn't showered or had breakfast. She was doing a fabulous job of making an impression let alone trying to explain possibly staggering news.

Oliver was an early riser, it's where Connor probably got it from. He looked fresh faced and was full of energy even before she was searching blindly to shut off the alarm. Chloe was not a morning person and it showed. She could burn the midnight oil until 2 or 3 in the morning and still be alert and upbeat, but call her out at 6 a.m. before her first coffee and she was grouchy and out of sorts.

"I guess I didn't make it easy for you. I got the feeling you were trying to kick me out last night. Now I know why. I'm not sure if I should be grateful or concerned. Why would you think finding out I had a son in the future would freak me out? Have I ever given you the impression I never wanted kids?" Oliver leaned forward, interlacing his fingers, studying her face intently. He was even more curious as to how this future Chloe's mind worked than his own.

Chloe glanced away and sucked in a calming breath. "No, you never gave me that impression but right now, in this time period, we're friends. We don't really talk about that kind of thing - it's more of a professional relationship."

"Right, we keep the personal stuff right out of it. That's why you felt the need to stage a serious intervention, playing puppet master in a twisted mind game on me to get me back on the path of the hero and responsible citizen, right? 'Cause all we have is a purely professional relationship."

Chloe bristled at his sarcasm. "Ollie, I didn't say that's all we have. And honestly, I was kidding myself thinking I could ever keep myself on an even keel around you. You're always pushing the boundaries I set. Never blatantly, just in your usual subtle manner. Just by being there, always answering my calls, dropping in unannounced, determined to get me out of work that I'd buried myself in. I should have known you were never going to stay in the box I put you in."

Oliver quirked a smile. "Obviously, I never play by the rules. You should know that better than anyone by now." His gaze drifted down to her hands. "I thought that ring was impressive and a little familiar. Did I redesign it?"

Chloe let out a sigh and adjusted the platinum band around her finger. "The diamond ring was your mother's. You added the emeralds and had it reset. When you estimated how much it was in the tower and didn't seem to recognize it, I thought you might have been lying just to get me not to make a fuss. You prevent muggings on a daily basis and here I am walking around with someone's yearly paycheck on my finger?"

"Family heirloom, you can't argue with that."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Seriously, you're not freaking out at all?"

Oliver gave her his most charming, heart-melting smile. Her knees were going weak just seeing it again. Good thing she was sitting down.

"What's to freak out about? This gorgeous, smart woman who knows all my faults and flaws, yet stands by me anyway, marries me _and _gives me a cute kid with another one on the way. We're still together, nine years from now. I'd say if everyone could be so lucky, I'd be out of a second job."

Chloe felt her eyes tearing up. She'd been panicking for nothing this whole time. Then again, she should have known Oliver wouldn't be the one to freak out about all this. Even Tess had noticed before her. Years ago, she'd been reinforcing her emotional armour, feeling more vulnerable with each passing day at how far he was sneaking past her defenses. She'd been so desperate to stay detached, no strings that she hadn't noticed that he was already there. Strings well in place and if she had been to walk away all together, she would have been the one doing the devastating damage. Not the other way around. He would never have left her alone, not of his own choice.

_"With you, he has a purpose...you have everything, and you can't even see it."_

"As if you'd have trouble finding someone to have you, if I hadn't come along," she finally said, trying to inject a bit of levity into the conversation.

"Why did you hold yourself apart from everyone, even when some of us are trying so hard to prove that we won't fail you?" he asked softly, coming to sit beside her.

Chloe shook her head. "You proved that a long time ago, Oliver. Just right now, she can't see it. Everyone she ever trusted to look out for her, the people that I love, my Mom, my Dad, Jimmy, Clark, they all left. I felt the only way I could survive the hurt was to not let myself feel that deeply again about anyone."

"I guess at some point you do again, at least I hope so," he said with a gentle smile, he squeezed her hands that were so tightly clenched together that her knuckles were white.

Chloe impulsively threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. She felt his surprise but he didn't pull away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her carefully and hugged her back. She could feel him smiling against her hair.

"Guess I'm not a total screw up. I'm glad to know I can get it right some of the time."

"You're not a screw up, Ollie," she said pulling back and wiping her tears. "Far from it."

"Okay, break it up. Breakfast's here. And fork over some money, Queen. This girl lives on a meager budget, I can't afford to be feeding you and your brood."

Oliver laughed and fished out his wallet. He put a fifty in Lois' hands and she gave him a satisfied smile before pushing the note into her back pocket. "Speaking of purchases, I picked you up something this morning." He stood up and picked up the plastic bag from by the door, presenting it to Chloe. "It's not boutique or anything but Walmart's open all hours and I figured you'd need these ASAP."

Chloe opened the plastic bag and saw a pair of black stretchy maternity pants and a long button-down maternity shirt. She blushed and stood up to hug him again. "Thanks Ollie," she said shyly.

Connor frowned at her, he looked up at Lois and asked, "Why is Mom acting funny with Dad?"

"Connor," Chloe said leaning down to touch his cheek affectionately. "Remember what I told you last night? That we got sent back in time? This is your Dad, but nine years ago, from before you were born."

"Yeah and how old are you again?" Oliver queried from where he stood with a teasing glint in his eyes.

Chloe stretched over and clamped her hands over both Lois and Connor's mouths before either of them could answer. "Nobody's going to answer that." She narrowed her eyes, warning them both. "I think we've let enough secrets out of the bag for now. How 'bout a little mystery, huh?"

Oliver chuckled. "But then how will I know I'm actually on the right track?"

Chloe gave her two hostages one last cautionary glare before retracting her hands. "I think that part will be pretty self explanatory when the time comes, Oliver. No more fishing, wise-guy. And thank you again for this, it was very thoughtful of you. Is it safe for me to use the bathroom? There isn't going to be any conspiring or world ending secrets spilled by the time I get back?"

"He's just a kid, how much damage could he possibly do?" Lois argued brightly, while ruffling Connor's hair with warm affection.

Chloe rolled her eyes and turned, shuffling off to the bathroom before her rational brain found good reason why she couldn't leave the three of them alone and she ended up never bathing at all during her stay in this time period.

...

Oliver watched her leave and took a seat in the chair at the small dining table. Lois set a cup of coffee down in-front of him and he absently fingered the base of the mug lightly, while his mind took him back a few hours.

_Outside the boardroom, he'd never been the type to make long term plans. After losing his parents, the things he looked forward to were simplistic and not all that fulfilling. It was all about immediate gratification. He'd been the poster boy for that. School was a means to an end, co-ed events and term breaks couldn't come fast enough. The college years, with his island experience, while it helped change his focus, it didn't change his outlook. _

_Instead of partying himself to the grave, one could say he chose the faster route, joining up with a league of elite assassins before finding his way. Suiting up, fighting crime and corruption, there was always a chance he could be overwhelmed or cornered in a fight. There was the chance he'd find himself on the wrong end of a gun or fate's forbid, out of arrows. He didn't have an invulnerably complex. It's why the drug RL65 had been so seductive._ _ He knew the risks. Loose brickwork and a grapple line could collapse. Miscalculate a jump and he could fall from fifteen stories up. Be a little too slow in his blocks and take a knife to the arm or stomach. The former had happened before. There were so many variables in his chosen line of work. Any one trip as Green Arrow could be his last._

_Seeing Chloe, happily married, with a kid on the way, it forced him to think about something he'd never really allowed his mind to speculate on before. Where did he see himself nine years from now. He was fully committed to the League and his choice to don the Green Arrow persona again. As long as there was injustice. Sure he had the odd thought of having a kid someday. But never tomorrow or even a date in the future. _

_It was just a thought. _

_The closest he'd ever come to actually thinking about committing to someone was with Lois. He'd thought about it from all angles, they'd been good together, she knew his secret, even admired and respected him for it. The only thing they hadn't tried was making it work now that there were no secrets between them. But slowly, painfully, he'd realized that she's moved on. And funnily enough, this revelation came after he'd come face to face with his old mentor._

_He realized he'd finally let her go too._

_He wasn't jealous of the fact that she seemed to love Clark enough to not pursue his secret. He loved that she was happy, that she found someone who made her feel special. And despite the fact that he didn't approve of Clark's keeping her in the dark, he understood. After all he'd made that choice himself before. Vordigan had showed him something else too. He already did have someone in his life. She'd integrated herself so well, they worked seamlessly together, that it was as though his subconscious assumed she always would be there for him._

_Chloe was everything that the younger version of himself would stay away from. She was responsible, steady, smart and beautiful. Girls like that saw his type coming from a mile off and had better sense and moral standing than to get involved with guys like him. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment it happened, but somewhere along the way he had noticed her. Not that he hadn't before. From the moment she'd stepped off the elevator and laid out all their secrets, he'd been impressed. But she was more than an admirable, talented, justice seeking, like-minded individual._

_Lately he'd woken up. He saw her as more than just Chloe. She was a woman. Very desirable, worthy of commitment, worthy of adoration, a woman he wanted to have. A woman he'd like to keep till his eyes grew dim and he's charm lacked luster to woo as he once did. The kind of woman who laughed no matter how bad his jokes were, someone to look at him, the way his mother had looked at his dad. He'd always thought Chloe was beautiful, her radiant smile and her smart, sexy sense of style. But he never thought of her as the woman for him. Boy, did fate have a way of opening his eyes._

_He wanted to show her that he wasn't what the world painted him to be. He suspected that she knew that. That maybe she even saw him the way he did her. Even if she'd never admit it. After all, the sparks couldn't all be one sided, right? He prided himself on being able to read people. Chloe felt what was brewing between them, he was sure of it. But was it something she would act on?_

_She'd been hurt a lot by relationships and life in general. He knew she guarded her emotions, her heart, better than she did Watchtower's systems. Breaking through would be an on-going challenge. At times if felt like he was navigating a minefield. Wondering if something he said or did would have her shutting him out. He knew she'd started to notice how frequently he showed up. Sometimes under the guise of work, other times just to check up on whether she'd had lunch or if she was set for coffee. _

_If she felt uncomfortable by it, she hadn't said anything but she did let on that she thought it was strange with that little raised eyebrow and quirk of a smile upon greeting him each time._

_After leaving behind Chloe's future self at Watchtower, he'd finished up his patrol - or rather, wandered around the streets and rooftops of Metropolis a while longer, before heading back home. He knew he wasn't going to be getting any sleep that night anyways, what with the possible glimpse into the future he'd found out about. Even the one attempted mugging he managed to stop hadn't been enough to prevent his mind from speculating about possible theories and what-if scenarios._

_As the doors to the elevator closed behind him, he'd shed the uniform and kicked off his boots, padding around the apartment barefoot, in briefs and a muscle-tee. He stretched out the kinks in his muscles and was about to head upstairs when his eye caught sight of an old photo._

_It was one that he didn't have on display in the living area of the apartment. Probably because he wasn't smiling in it. He was scowling. He remembered the day vaguely. His dad had taken the picture, while his mom had straightened his tie, smiling at him proudly. He squinted at the picture, noticing that his mother's ring was a marquise diamond. What a coincidence, he thought to himself ruefully. The one Chloe had looked kind of similar..._

_As his brain automatically pulled up the image of that glittering rock on Chloe's slender pale finger, an unexpected, yet not unwelcome thought popped into his mind and he yanked the photo off the shelf for a closer look._

_It couldn't be, could it?_

_Emeralds, he reminded himself. Chloe's ring had emeralds too. Deep forest green emeralds._

_She said she wasn't married to Bruce, but then he imagined his long time friend was a more traditional solitaire kind of guy anyway._

_It couldn't possibly be that much of a coincidence, could it?_

_Unable to shake the need to test his theory, he went to his safe and pulled out the small black box. He snapped open the lid and looked at the rings inside._

_There encased in black velvet, were his parents' rings. And with the memory still fresh in his mind, there was no mistaking that the two diamonds were identical. Short of getting them appraised there was no 100% guarantee but he always trusted his instincts. Right now they were screaming that Chloe was being deliberately coy._

_The subtle smile when he'd asked about her husband's background...Wait, did that mean he just called his future self a cross-dresser? Oliver groaned - Chloe was never going to let him live that one down._

_Snapping the box shut, he placed it back into the safe as he contemplated his next plan of attack. He was going to get the truth from the source - and he'd ply and charm it out of her if he had to._

_..._

Connor finished eating his Cheerios, that Lois had filled a bowl with, dropped the spoon in and pushed the dish away. He tilted his head slightly and got out of his chair to stand in front of Oliver. His dad hadn't touched his coffee, and he had this half-smile on his face. Mom called it his daydreaming face. He tugged on his dad's jacket, trying to get his attention.

Oliver snapped out of his reverie, smile still in place. He fixed his gaze on the boy currently giving him an impatient look and leaned forward, running his hands over his knees. "So what is it we usually do after breakfast?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Mom said I shouldn't tell you stuff you don't know," Connor reasoned quietly.

Oliver nodded and straightened. "Fair enough. Am I very different? From your Dad?"

Connor frowned deeply and Oliver wondered if he'd phrased the question badly. He hadn't wanted the kid to think that he didn't think of himself as his dad. Even if he was, in a future he had no clue about.

"You look different." Connor said narrowing his eyes as he studied his Dad's face.

"Good different or bad different?" Oliver said with a small smirk, his tone teasing.

"I don't know. You don't have so many..." Connor frowned and traced the side of Oliver's face lightly before pulling open the collar of Oliver's shirt a bit.

Chloe, who'd just arrived back from her shower, was toweling her hair dry when she quickly raced over and stilled her son's hand. "Connor, what did I say about things that we can't change?" She gave him a pointed look and Connor's bottom lip wavered a bit before he abruptly turned and fled the room.

Oliver stared after him for a second and then glanced up at Chloe. "Is he okay?"

Letting her arms fall, twisting the damp towel in her hands. Chloe pursed her lips in thought. She was at odds with telling him what Connor had been looking for. Oliver covered the scar well, never going anywhere without a muscle shirt or fully clothed. He even did yoga in an exercise top when before he would have just worn pants. While he'd accepted that mark like he did all the trials in his life, with a smirk and moving on, it worried her every time she looked at it.

She couldn't tell him without risking a big change in the future. She could warn him though, tell him to be careful. "He worries about you. I do too. You're his hero, he has stars in his eyes sometimes when he looks at you but he knows you can get hurt. He doesn't want you to get hurt. Ollie, promise me that you won't take risks, that you won't underestimate anyone you're up against, even if it seems like they're down for the count. You always tell me to never take your eyes off a target. Remember that, okay?"

Oliver frowned and took her hand, squeezing it. "Sounds like good advice. You sure it was me that said that?"

Chloe smiled and lead him back to the couch so that they could both sit down. She was trying hard not to think about how warm and comforting his hand felt covering hers, how it had stirred a bunch of butterflies in her stomach. "I've always trusted your judgment Oliver. You never say anything without having a good reason. Even when you're joking, you're half serious."

Oliver let her hand go and scratched the back of his neck, chuckling nervously. She was turning the tables on him in the unnerving department. He wasn't prepared for her to be so candid about how well she knew him. His Chloe kept her feelings about everyone tightly locked up in her head. You never quite knew where you stood with her, at least not after she'd lost Jimmy. How close was too close to stand, any kind of touching was pretty much unwelcome unless it was the first aid variety and personal conversations or discussing feelings were a no go zone.

"So, when did I manage to get lucky enough to deserve all this?" he said gesturing in her general direction. He didn't mean to keep bringing it up, he just found it too perfect to be real.

Chloe smiled. "Can't tell you that. Although I can say that you're remarkably subtle and persistent." She squeezed his hand and got up. "Lois and I are going to take Connor shopping in Grandville. He needs clothes - he can't hang out in his pjs all day."

"Why not just go down Main Street?"

Chloe looked at him in disbelief. "Do you know how many questions I'll get? Everyone knows me in Smallville. I wouldn't get two feet without whispers spreading like wildfire. And imagine what it would do to Chloe when she gets back. With all that she's had to deal with already, she hardly needs the extra gossip."

_To be continued._


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The mall, Grandville, 2010**

While Lois and Chloe looked over baby clothes, which Chloe insisted she didn't need because they had a whole nursery set up with drawers full of clothes already, but Lois dragged her along anyway. Oliver went off to pay for the clothes that they'd picked out for Connor.

His clothes were a bit baggy, despite what Lois had said. "Of course those would fit!" she'd exclaimed. Connor had ended up having to roll up the sleeves of the shirt, they'd folded in the bottom of the legs and secured the waist with a belt.

It didn't help that Connor seemed to be between sizes, everything off the rack being too tight, too short or too long. Lois being her assertive and commandeering self, she'd taken over the whole purchase process by picking out everything. Connor, not wanting to offend her had just wordlessly put them on, while Chloe did her best to help make them sit right.

Oliver paid for the items, and turned to discover that Lois and Chloe had disappeared from where they'd spotted them last. He was left with Connor, who was staring up at him a little expectantly. He smiled and chuckled to cover his nerves. What was he supposed to do with a kid? He thought back to his youth. He liked video games and sports. Maybe Connor did too.

It all felt surreal to him. He was spending time with his future son. A son he shared with Chloe. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he wasn't freaked out about the fact that he had a family, he was more afraid of the idea that because of their present situation and the effect it could have on the time-line, that maybe this future wouldn't be a reality anymore. That because he knew about it, he might do something to inadvertently screw things up and he'd never get to meet Connor, and he wouldn't get married to Chloe.

He swallowed and thrust his hands into his jeans. He wouldn't over think this. There was no sense worrying about something that might or might not happen. Besides if he started acting any more different, he could scare the kid. Fathers were supposed to be reassuring and fearless right? He couldn't let Connor see that anything was bothering him.

"So what kinds of things do you like?" Oliver asked casually with an encouraging smile.

Connor bit his bottom lip, contemplating the question for a minute while studying the floor. Then he looked up and smiled brightly. "Mom said it's okay to talk about that stuff, so computer games, I guess. And I like cars, we make model cars sometimes. And you taught me how to shoot a bow and arrow. You even let me use yours, but you said not to tell mom," Connor said practically lighting up with excitement.

Oliver looked over his shoulder, hoping Chloe was still out of earshot. He didn't need a future version of himself getting into trouble. He was fairly sure he could manage that on his own with no extra help necessary. "Want to check out the video games section. They might seem a bit dated but I'm sure there are sometimes classics that you just can't miss."

He showed Connor the Wii Sports Resort archery game, and the kid seemed to be enjoying himself. He couldn't help but beam with pride when Connor hit every target in the beginner level despite it being his first time playing on the console.

Lois appeared next to him and folded her arms over her chest. "Didn't know you played?"

Oliver turned and smirked at her. "Haven't played in awhile, but I have a system. Great way to pass the time flying. Where's Chloe?"

"She had to take a phone call. Speaking of. Connor, your Mom says she found a jacket that might fit you. She's in the fitting rooms."

Connor nodded and passed the game controller to Oliver, before he took off in the direction Lois had indicated.

Oliver watched the boy running away and felt a slight twinge in his chest. He wondered whether he should have followed him. You weren't supposed to let kids just run off unaccompanied right. "Shouldn't we..."

"He's just there. See, there's Chloe." Lois waved at her and Chloe waved back. Lois turned and tugged on Oliver's arm. "Come on Lord Loxley, show me whatcha got."

* * *

At the fitting rooms, Chloe waited until they'd both turned around, before ducking behind some tall room dividers and pulling Connor along with her. "Uncle Clark's here to take us home," she said quietly. "He's waiting outside."

Connor tried to look around the wall obscuring Oliver and Lois from view. "But I didn't say goodbye, they'll worry."

Chloe shook her head. "I left a note with the lady in the fitting room, it'll be okay Connor. We can't stay, we have to go. Come on."

They circled around the other side of the department store and exited through the front entrance. Chloe's heart didn't start to settle in it's nervous beat till she spotted her tall friend in the alley. She hugged him tightly, a wide smile on her face. "Like the hat," she said chuckling.

"I'm so glad you two are safe. Oliver's half out of his mind already. Ticked off the Enchantress this morning."

Chloe blanched. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine but he's lost without you, Chloe."

Chloe's lips trembled a little at that but she nodded resolutely. Blinking back tears, she folded her arms over Connor's chest. "So how does this work exactly?"

"I think about the exact moment in time and place I want to go and let the ring do the rest." He put his hand large hand over Chloe's wrist and closed his eyes.

A large burst of light exploded between them and pushed Clark through the wall of the store. Chloe watched everything seem to pass in slow motion and she screamed for him, reaching for him with one outstretched hand.

"CLAAARK!"

He barreled through the brick work, through shelving and display stands before he vanished from sight. The light faded instantly and everyone scrambled to look through the gaping hole in the wall of the store. Chloe shrank back and pulled Connor with her, leaning her head against the brickwork. Strong hands grasped her shoulders and she looked into the eyes of one worried Clark Kent. Only it wasn't the Clark she was expecting to see, well and unharmed.

"Clark?" she said, holding Connor closer to her body to keep him from even moving an inch. "What are you doing here?"

Clark straightened and took his hands from her shoulders. He gave her a confused look and glanced at the boy briefly for meeting her eyes again. "I heard you."

The sound of a fire truck and the sheriffs' siren pierced the air and they both turned their heads to follow the sounds. "It was just a freak impulse. There was an explosion and I didn't mean to. I'm fine. It's okay, Clark," she explained calmly in an effort to reassure him.

While watching the street, Chloe noticed Lois and Oliver jogging out of the department store to see what all the commotion was about. "Listen, I'm here with Lois so unless you want to explain what you're doing in Grandville when you're supposed to be at the Daily Planet, I suggest you get going."

Clark gave her one last skeptical look before he turned and jogged down the alley in the opposite direction to the sounds of the approaching sirens.

Connor looked up at his Mom and saw the worry on her face. "That wasn't our Uncle Clark was it? Is Uncle Clark going to be okay? What happened to him? I thought we were going home?"

Chloe didn't let go of Connor. She could feel her hands shaking. They could have been thrown through a wall. And what had happened to Clark? She hoped he was all right. He'd been trying to help them. He could be hurt where ever he was. He wasn't invulnerable against magic. Whatever magic had sent them here, it was powerful. Strong enough to block and counteract the Legion ring.

Slowly, she forced her feet to move to leave the alley. Oliver saw them immediately and hugged them both. "Are you okay?"

Chloe nodded numbly as she saw firefighters rushing into the hardware store. There as already a crowd of people milling out front. The sheriff and his deputies were doing their best to keep everyone calm and out of the building so they could investigate properly.

"What are you guys doing out here anyway?" Oliver asked.

Lois frowned at her. "I thought you were trying a jacket for Connor? Were you trying to ditch us?" she asked unimpressed, folding her arms over her chest.

Chloe shook her head. "There was a way...we thought there was a way to get back. We're stuck here," she said tears clogging her throat. Lois gave her a sympathetic look and squeezed her arm.

"I'm sure everything will be okay, Chlo." She leaned forward and hugged Chloe's shoulders. Giving her one last squeeze, she smiled comfortingly. "I feel like ice cream. A mocha chocolate sundae always cheered you up before."

Chloe gave her a watery smile. "Laying off the caffeine remember Lo."

Lois threw up her hands. "Well plain chocolate then or rocky road," she argued. "What about you, kiddo? You like banana splits?"

"Can I get all the toppings, Mom? Can I?"

Chloe sighed, considering how well Connor was handling all of this, she couldn't begrudge him this little thing. "Sure, sweetheart."

Her hip buzzed and she saw that it was an unknown number. She answered hesitantly.

"Hello?"

_"Chloe, I'm so sorry. I should have warned you first. Zee said something like that might happen. We don't know exactly what Mordru's done."  
_  
"It's okay, you couldn't know. Are you okay?"

_"Got blown back to a day I don't remember very fondly but managed to shake it off and jump back before anyone noticed. At least I'm pretty sure neither of them saw me."_

"When?" Chloe asked curiously.

_"Doomsday,"_ Clark said quickly, hoping to move past the memory and forget it. Which wasn't very likely with his steel trap of a brain. He'd caught a car to the chest, appearing in the middle of the street. But the Beast had been too preoccupied going after the other Clark to notice that the car hadn't flipped into a building.

Chloe shuddered, and wrapped one arm around her body tightly to keep soothe the tremors. Oliver noticed and sent her a querying look. She avoided his stare and focused her attention on Connor and Lois who were walking slightly ahead of them. "So what now?" she asked her Clark over the phone.

_"I have to go back. I'm sorry. We'll keep working our end. We'll fix this Chloe, I promise you. Neither of us are prepared to accept anything else."_

"Thank you. Tell him... Tell him we're okay. And that I love him," she said her voice catching as she finished her profession. Taking a quelling breath, she blinked back the tears that pricked at the edges of her eyelids and bit down on her bottom lip. She'd suck it up, she had to hold on to the hope that they'd figure things out. They'd make it home. Somehow.

_"He knows Chloe. And I will. Stay safe."_

Clark hung up the phone and felt a cold chill wash over him. She hadn't said his name, he knew she was with Lois because he could hear her in the background chatting to someone. Most likely Connor from what he heard from Lois' side of conversation. He knew Chloe would do everything she could to keep future events a secret, but he couldn't help feeling anxious about it. The sooner they got this mess straightened out the easier he'd be able to breathe. He brushed the dust off his coat and tried to tame his hair. He'd lost his hat and sunglasses somewhere along the way. He kept his head down and slipped into an back alley.

* * *

Oliver had tried not the listen in while she spoke to whomever it was that had called her but he couldn't help himself. She sounded so distraught, and when she'd said to say,_ "Tell him we're okay. And that I love him."  
_  
His heart had squeezed painfully in his chest. It was obvious in the way that she carried herself, the way she glowed with contentment, the way she was with Connor, that her impassioned words were true. His future self, she loved him. It was crazy but he was envious of the guy. He just couldn't imagine himself being the devoted, reliable husband that made Chloe happy.

He was a screw up. Almost nothing he tried in his life when right, even the board of directors had half a dozen candidates lined-up that they thought more suitable for the job of CEO. Happy for him to retreat into the background and collect a paycheck but keep his mouth shut, meddling ideas and such to himself. They thought him difficult, unpredictable, a 'loose-canon', he'd been dubbed numerous times. His last binge and trip through the gutter hadn't won him any points either.

If it weren't for Chloe, Luthorcorp might have staged an intervention of their own and terminated the merger for the sake of their shareholders.

He just couldn't reconcile the man he was now to this person that had her love, respect, and absolute faith in the future. What if in his desperation to be that guy, he screwed everything up royally? It would help if he knew more about the man he needed to be to win her heart.

Earlier, his future self must have thought of a way to try and bring her back to her rightful time. They'd failed. He saw it on her face. She was rattled and upset but she had done her best to cover it. Lois was suspicious but hadn't pushed her for answers. Connor wasn't saying anything about it either. He was a smart kid, loyal and good-looking. His future self was one damn lucky guy.

On the way through the domed, multi-story building-that served as the central mall to the citizens of Granville, heading to the Ice Creamery, Connor spotted an arcade. Jogging back, the boy gave his mom a pleading look, while tugging on Oliver's arm.

"Just a couple games, please?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "All right but be quick, we'll order something for you guys and the longer you take the more it'll melt."

Not waiting another second, Connor pulled along a bemused looking Oliver to the darkened area with flickering lights. Connor stopped a short distance inside when he saw a photo booth. He looked up at Oliver excitedly. "Can we get some sticker photos, Dad?"

Oliver paused feeling a bit overwhelmed by the title for the third time in a few short hours. Every time he heard Connor call out to him, he felt like looking over his shoulder, half expecting someone else to side up to them and take Connor's hand from his.

Oliver eyed the booth skeptically. It had undergone a metamorphosis since his youth. They were all colorful now with a choice of background scenes and regular strip photo prints or adhesive postage-size, peel-aways.

"Sure kid, if that's what you want."

"It's five bucks," Connor said slightly sullen. Half expecting that to dissuade his father.

"Wow, talk about inflation. Used to cost three quarters."

Lois, who had come up behind them, laughed. They hadn't asked what the boys wanted, so she'd run back to check. "You're showing your age there grandpa."

"Funny, Lane. Miss-Only-Four-Years-Younger. Did you need something? We'll hang here for a bit. Don't worry about ordering for us yet. We'll join you later. Why don't you guys grab lunch first? Save the ice cream for later?"

Lois nodded in agreement and smiled approvingly when Oliver handed over his platinum card.

"It's a loan, Lois," he said lightly teasing.

Lois grinned and slipped it into her pocket. "I'll guard it like the crown jewels," she said with a wink. "Although I won't promise it'll be safe from me."

Oliver snorted and looked down at Connor. He gave the kid a twenty dollar bill and ruffled his hair. "Never give a woman your credit card if you want to live a long healthy life, son."

Connor gave him an odd look. "But you just gave yours to Aunt Lo."

Oliver sighed. "Yeah I did, Connor. And I'm graying all ready."

He watched Connor skip excitedly to the machine. No doubt he was going to wind up with a pocket full of change after this. Good thing they were in an arcade. Or perhaps that was the vendors intention all along. Smart marketing strategy, parents having to break notes, not wanting the change and letting the kids run wild. Or kids nagging until their parents caved. Funnily, he didn't need much prompting, it made him happy to see the kid happy. Connor turned around and ran back to where he stood. He grabbed Oliver's hand and tugged him along to the booth. Oliver smiled to himself. He thought the kid would scamper off, get a few shots in and be back later. He didn't expect to be pulled over and folded into that tiny space that claimed to be able to hold ten people. He supposed they could all fit standing if they were only five foot six. Not six foot three plus a sprouting boy who seemed to be hopped up on too much sugar. Just how many glazed donuts had Lois fed the kid this morning?

Oliver sat down on the seat and Connor had no hesitation climbing onto his lap.

The screen dropped down and there was a bright flash. Oliver blinked. He hadn't been prepared for that one. Connor turned his head and looked up at him with a wide grin. He turned back around and put his fingers in his mouth, pulling his lips wide and sticking his tongue out making a face. By the forth flash, Oliver was fighting back tears and laughing. They all but tumbled out of the booth when it was all over.

Oliver folded his fingers around Connor's hand and took a calming breath. He was smiling so hard his face hurt. "That's not the first time you've done that is it?"

Connor shook his head. "We do it all the time. Sometimes Mom does too, but she likes to see the pictures coming out first. I like making her laugh, especially when she's sad."

Oliver sobered and frowned. Why would Chloe be sad. "She's not happy?"

"That was before. I know she tried not to be, but every time we took her home from the hospital, I know she cried a lot. Her face only looks splotchy when she's been crying. But she hasn't cried in a long time. Now she's always smiling!" Connor said brightly. "I can't wait for the baby to come. I don't mind if it's a boy or a girl. Neither does Mom. She's happy baby is strong and healthy."

Finally it seemed to click in his mind. The age gap between Connor and the pending addition. Connor's reference to Chloe being sad before as opposed to how she was now. Had they had trouble having another child after Connor? She seemed very protective of Connor and careful about her pregnant state but he assumed that was just a normal maternal instinct. He shook off the anxious thought and smiled at the boy. "That was fun. The photo thing. I haven't done that since middle school. Some of the guys even mooned the camera a couple off times to make the girls waiting outside scream."

At Connor's shocked and slightly awed expression, Oliver cleared his throat, realizing that wasn't really the most appropriate information to give to his young future son.

"It wasn't me, of course."

"Nah, you'd never do that. Besides Mom say your butt is her property."

If he'd been eating the peppermint chip, chocolate syrup drowned sundae that he'd been looking forward to right at that second, he might have choked. Death by sundae, assisted by a candid six-or-so-year-old. He would make the record books and end the future right there. Oliver cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes at his son in good humor. Chloe had actually said that? And in front of their kid?

Curious, Oliver asked, "Why would your Mom say that?"

Connor let go of his dad's hand and trotted along while he glanced satisfactorily at their photos as they left the arcade. Obviously, the thought of food had won out over playing more games.

"There was a lady at the Christmas party last year. Mom said she drank too much and put her hands where they didn't belong. Mom gave her back to her husband and told him he needed to keep a better eye on her. You were laughing, until Mom pinched you."

Oliver felt himself grinning again. Sounded exactly like something Chloe would do. She always knew how to keep everyone in line and on their best behavior.

"Dad," Connor's voice suddenly took on a more serious tone, "I know your job is dangerous, but do you think maybe you could plan to take trips with Uncle Clark or Uncle Bart more often? You don't get hurt as much when you all go on business trips together."

Oliver scrambled for a way to dislodge the lump in his throat. "Ah, okay..." he said awkwardly. For a kid, his son seemed pretty clued in. Did they tell him the family secrets or had he figured it out himself? Not certain he should even speculate on either, he decided to play ignorant. "I guess you're not keen on joining Queen Industries then, huh?" he tried deflecting with humor.

Connor stopped walking and tilted his head to the side to meet his father's eyes. "Mom says I can be anything I want to be. I want to be a lawyer, so all the criminals Green Arrow and the Justice League catch stay in prison so where they can't hurt people anymore."

"I think that's great Connor. You'll have to study hard though. It's pretty tough to get into law school." Oliver actually started thinking about whether or not he knew anybody on staff at Harvard Law before he gave himself a mental shake. It was _way_ too soon to be thinking about that.

Connor nodded and smiled confidently. "It's okay. You always say as long as I put my mind to it, nothing's impossible. And that it's okay to ask for help."

Oliver squeezed the boy's and and urged them to continue on to meet up with Chloe and Lois. His gut told him Connor knew a lot more than his future self and Chloe probably realized. Connor was one intuitive, good-natured and understanding kid. As they walked on in companionable silence, Oliver wondered how he ever got so lucky.

**Queen Manor, Star City, 2019**

Chloe finished her shower and looked over the articles of clothing she'd picked out from the closet in the spare bedroom. Each piece of clothing was new to her, but they were a style and size that she would have chosen for herself. She taken a pair of faded stretch jeans, and a short sleeve, white, wide-sash, wrap around shirt, and a set of nude colored, matching underwear.

The familiar green leather jacket, soft from long use and slightly faded, now sitting innocently next to the clothing however, she didn't taken down off the hanger and she certainly hadn't brought it back from the other room. Oliver must have left it there.

Smiling, she pulled on the clothes and heels, but left the jacket on the bed for the moment. Chloe picked up the brush on the dresser to tame her hair. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Oliver's GA uniform was on the chair the corner of the room. He must have been wearing it when he came in last night. Setting the brush back down, she walked over and picked it up his hooded vest.

It felt so reassuring to see and touch these items that reminded her of home. The leather was firm but smooth to touch. Unlike her jacket, this couldn't possibly be exactly the same uniform from her time after all these years, but the design hadn't changed and just seeing it was a comforting thought.

Chloe was fingering the collar when something sharp stung her skin, before her vision blurred and her blood started to boil in her veins. It might have been her imagination, but she thought she saw the shape of a snake shimmer across the vest.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**  
**  
Queen Manor, Star City, 2019**

Oliver glanced at the clock. Clark had been gone a few hours already. He should have heard something by now. There was a gust of displaced air behind him. "Speak of the devil."

Clark adjusted the glasses that were slightly askew on his nose. "Sorry, it took a bit longer than expected. I almost forgot about morning tea for the office."

Oliver resisted the urge to roll his eyes but waved his hand in a hurrying motion. "What did Zee say?"

"We tried, Oliver. I got blown back to Doomsday trying to bring them back. She's bound to the past. Zatanna's negotiating to get access to Mordru as we speak. She needs him to reverse the spell. At least we know they're okay. Chloe and Connor were fine when I left." He couldn't bring himself to tell Oliver exactly what Chloe said. It felt too much like goodbye. Like she was giving up hope. He couldn't tell his friend. Chloe could tell Ollie how much she loved him herself when they brought her home.

Oliver sighed. "Kinda knew it wouldn't be that easy."

"How are things with Chloe here?" Clark asked carefully, he took in Oliver posture and tired expression.

"She knows."

Clark had a sharp intake of breath. "About Lex and the..." He knew Chloe was sometimes scarily brilliant and quick at unearthing secrets but he'd hoped that Oliver would be able to keep her insulated at least to some degree.

"No, not everything, at least I hope not. She knows about us, Connor and the baby."

"Oh," Clark said let out his pent up breath slowly. He couldn't go unsettling all the furniture in house, letting it go all at once. "How's she handling... you know?"

Oliver chuckled. "Surprisingly, she's not freaking out. She kind of made me spill, but only to confirm what she'd already found out on her own. In my defense, I was never any good at keeping anything from Chloe."

Clark laughed too. "Neither am I. Well at least she's okay. Where is she now anyway?"

Oliver shrugged. "She was raiding the closet in the guest bedroom earlier. Then she went for a shower." His face clouded for a moment and he frowned. "But that was almost an hour ago. She should be done by now. Chloe's been never the soaking type."

They both walked down the hall to the master bedroom, and Oliver knocked loudly on the door. "Chloe? You done in there?"

When there was no answer. Oliver tired the door. The first thing he noticed was that he still hadn't gotten around to putting his uniform away. His jacket, pants and armbands where still in a pile on the chair.

He had been planning to do a short patrol later tonight, but aside from that he hadn't real given much thought to his outfit. His concern about what Chloe might discover - namely, the identity of his missing wife - was no longer relevant now that the proverbial cat was out of the bag. Her reaction (or rather the fact that she hadn't immediately thrown up the emotional walls as he'd been fearing) was also encouraging.

Clark breezed past him and it was only as his eyes drifted across the floor that he notice one bare foot and a black heeled, peep-toe shoe just visible from behind the bed. Oliver stepped further into room and was kneeling next to Clark in the next heartbeat.

He turned Chloe and squinted at her, tilting his ear to her mouth. "She's not breathing, and her heartbeat is shallow," Clark said his voice wavering.

Oliver could feel his throat closing and reached for her with unsteady hands. "She was fine. She was fine when saw her last." He took her shoulders and pulled her from Clark's grasp. He cradled her in his lap. He brushed the damp hair from her face. Her skin was cool and clammy.

"Her hand," Clark said oddly calm, as he lifted Chloe's left hand for closer inspection. "It looks like a bite of some kind. It's definitely swollen. We'll need to stop the flow of venom. But don't touch the area. J'onn will want to swab it to determine the poison."

Clark stood up quickly, Oliver guessed it was probably to call Watchtower to ready for a beam up and probably to look for a tourniquet. He could bring himself to move, he couldn't even think properly. All he could see was how pale and unresponsive she was. All that he felt was an overwhelming fear over what that could mean for his family.

Securing an armband around Chloe's upper arm. Clark stared at the dark reddish web-like capillaries that marred her once creamy, lightly freckled skin. He touched his friend's shoulder, breaking the trance he was in.

Oliver stared up at Clark's concerned face. He was dressed in his Superman costume.

"You need to get changed."

Oliver looked down at his button down shirt and jeans. "Right," he said his voice flat. He reluctantly gave Chloe to Clark and hurriedly stripped down to don his Green Arrow gear. He set a new record for pulling on those tight pants. He picked up his com-link from the dresser. Inserting in his ear, he activated the comm. "Arrow to Base. We're ready for transport."

**Winston's Ice Creamery, Grandville, 2010**

Oliver blinked. He had the feeling that his lack of sleep the previous night was starting to take its toll on his brain, because he could have sworn that he'd seen Connor's outline shimmer briefly where he sat next to Lois, happily digging into his banana split sans peanuts, but with plenty of chocolate syrup, diced cherries and chocolate chips.

"Mom!" came the slightly distressed whimper. Connor felt strange and when he tried to hold his spoon again, it slipped through his fingers.

All three of them watched in horror as the young boy seemed to fade before their eyes.

"No!" Chloe cried before she started to sway.

Oliver barely managed to catch her as she fainted. He pulled her toward him before she could slide off the seat and she sagged against his chest. He held her, before jostling her lightly to rouse her. "Chloe? Are you alright?"

"What," her voice was barely a whisper, "What happened?"

"You fainted after Connor disappeared."

"Connor?" Oliver could felt the beginnings of fear twist through him as Chloe gave him a confused look. "Who's Connor?"

"Your son. About six-years-old, this tall," he made a motion with his hands, "Messy blond hair..."

"What are you talking about?" Chloe's brow furrowed. "Oliver, I'm pretty sure I didn't hit my head that badly because I _know_ that I don't have a son." She gave him a look that said she was wondering whether he was being serious and if she should be concerned about his sanity. She edged out of his arms and ran her hands over her legs, while glancing at her cousin in surprise too. What was she doing in an ice cream shop with her cousin and her cousin's ex?

"You," he cleared his throat, "You don't remember?"

Lois patted Chloe's hand indulgently but shot Oliver a dark cautionary look over the top of Chloe's bent head. She seemed to be suffering from another headache.

"No, wait, I can prove it!" Oliver looked around before grabbing the envelope with the photos from his pocket. "He's the boy in the photos."

Chloe still looked unconvinced, but apparently she felt like indulging him, because she took the envelope from him and glanced through a few of them before sighing. "Oliver, is your friend invisible or something? I can't see him."

"What?" He took the photos from her outstretched hand and as he looked through them, he felt himself breaking out into a cold sweat. Chloe was right.

There wasn't any sign of Connor at all in the photos. It was as though he'd never existed.

Lois, who'd been uncharacteristically quite during the whole freak out, was staring at Chloe's hand as she put the empty envelope back on the table. "Chloe, your hands."

Chloe glanced at her hands. She was fading as she sat there at the table. She looked up at Oliver and she could see the naked panic in his eyes, the dots of perspiration on his brow. She'd never seen him so afraid.

"Lo, what's happening to me?" Chloe tried to grip her cousin's hands for support but she went straight through her.

Lois quickly slid across the booth and stood up. She fished for all the change she had and left it on the table. "We need to get out of here." She went to move and found her foot caught on something. It was the clothes Connor had been wearing. Chloe was literally fading before her eyes. Only the clothes seemed tangible still. Pretty soon, she was sure she was going to be staring at another heap of fabric. "Oliver, the car. Quick."

Oliver flew into motion. He kicked along the clothes that Connor had been wearing and swept them up, balling them tightly. Chloe woodenly followed behind him. He slowed his pace so that he walked partially obscuring her from onlookers. "What's the last thing you remember?" he asked her quietly as they hurried out of the ice cream parlor.

Chloe shrugged and then put her hand to her forehead as another wave of dizziness overtook her. "I-I don't know." She swallowed and found that she couldn't quell the ache and tightening in her throat. They barely passed the window to the shop before Chloe collapsed again, only this time when Oliver tried to catch her, he came up empty.

Lois stood frozen in shock. Where Chloe had once been, there were nothing but a pair of black pants, comfy slides and a wispy shirt. Her eyes welled up and she lifted her gaze to meet Oliver's equally stricken face. "What do we do? Do you think they went back?"

Oliver hurriedly picked up the rest of the clothes and shoes and put them in the shopping bag that Lois had forgotten she was carrying. He frowned at the bottom of the bag. "Weren't Connor's PJs in there?"

Lois stared at the paper bag blankly for a moment before meeting his eyes again. "What are you thinking?"

"He wasn't in the picture, his clothes from the future are missing, they left behind these clothes-Lois, I don't think they went back. I think something happened that changed the future timeline."

"Well how do we know and why isn't our Chloe back?" she asked desperately.

Oliver racked a hand through his hair. "I don't know." He put his hands on her suddenly and shook her without meaning to. "Her phone. The orange one. Did she give it to you? It wasn't on the floor..."

Lois fished it out of her jacket. "I borrowed it to make a call to my editor-hey!" she exclaimed when Oliver snatched it from her.

Scrolling through the log, he found the number he was looking for and while he dialled, he took Lois' elbow and walked them to the mall exit. It took several rings before the call was picked up.

_"Still no joy, I'm afraid-"_

"Chloe and Connor are gone," Oliver interrupted, "And I don't think they went back. I think they're literally gone. Like scrubbed from history. What's going on?"

_"Wait, back up a second. When exactly did this happen, and what happened? Explain it from the beginning - and I want details,"_ she said quickly and authoritatively.

Zatanna had an uncanny way of making you cooperate whether you felt like it or not. Sometimes he wondered if it was magic or just her no nonsense tone of voice.

"We were sitting eating ice cream and then just like that," he said with a snap of his fingers, "The kid was gone. And Chloe fainted. Almost slid right under the table if I hadn't grabbed her first. When she came to, we asked Chloe about it but she had no idea what we were talking about. She didn't even know who Connor was. Then she started fading, so we hightailed it out of the shop and then she fainted again, but disappeared before we could catch her.

Zatanna sighed heavily. _"You might be right but I'd like to do a little more research of my own before we jump to the doom and gloom scenario. There was a spike in the aura around Chloe earlier today. Like someone tried to break the magic and got repelled. Do you know anything about that?"_

Oliver frowned and stopped walking. Lois looked at him expectantly. "How long ago are we talking?"

_"An hour or two? Pinpointing it will take more concentration and I'm stretched a little thin right now as it is."_

"Earlier, Chloe tried to give us the slip. At least that's what I think she did. Someone from the future might have tried to bring them back. It didn't work obviously. Unless they tried a botched job again. We appreciate all the help you're giving us." He refrained from saying Zatanna's name aloud so Lois wouldn't overhear. "Call me as soon as you know anything."

_"I will."_

Oliver hung up and put in his jeans. He clicked the alarm on his keychain and waited till Lois reached her door. "I have someone I need to see, but I can't take you with me, I'm sorry Lois. I'll drive you home first."

Lois gave him an incredulous look. "Chloe's missing and you're worried I might offend a friend of yours?"

Oliver sighed. "Lois, if I'm going to get him to help us, I need him to trust me. I can't take you along. I'm sorry."

Lois opened the door and threw in the bag of clothes. Slamming the door closed again, she shot him a sour look. "Fine. You can work your angles all on your own. I'll see my own sources. Starting with that hardware place. They've got to have security cameras. I'll find out what down this afternoon. Thanks for the offer, but I'll find my own way, thanks."

Oliver watched her stalk off down the parking lot with a shake of his head. She was stubborn, hot tempered and heavy handed but she had a heart of gold and she loved Chloe like her own blood sister. It had to be tearing her up inside not knowing what had happened just now.

He had a fair idea of who might have tried to rescue Chloe and Connor before, and there was only one way he knew of to find out what happened to his Chloe in the future. He'd been holding back filling in Clark so far because Chloe hadn't wanted anyone to know of her presence in the past. But she wasn't around anymore and he was done treading lightly. He needed answers and he'd get them by any means necessary.

**Kent Farm, Smallville, 2010**

Oliver paced the length of the barn, wondering how many times his call from Chloe's little phone would go straight to voice-mail. He'd already left four messages.

He was tempted to go in the house and rack up a phone bill on the Kent line just to prove a point. He dialed again and heaved a breath when it rang and rang. He was just about to get ready for the dreaded message prompt again when the line picked up. "Clark, where the hell are you?"

_"The Daily Planet. What do you need Oliver?" _Blunt and to the point, no apologies for the lack of response at all. He'd only been trying to reach the tall dark-haired wonder for the past hour, on every number he had.

"It's Chloe. She's missing."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
Kent Farm, Smallville, 2010  
**  
There was a whoosh of air behind him and turned to see Clark snapping his phone shut.

"I saw her in Grandville this morning. She said she was with you and Lois. How long can she possibly have been missing?"

Oliver raised an eyebrow at him. "You saw her? She didn't look any different to you?"

Clark frowned and folded his arms across his chest. "What's gong on? She had a boy with her, and she wasn't really wearing the kind of clothes she normally does..."

Oliver let out a laugh, it was a hollow, humorless laugh and made his eyes smart. The fact that Clark hadn't noticed how different she was just cemented his fears at how far their friendship had fallen apart. "She was from the future Clark. Our Chloe's been missing since last night. At least it was some time last night or early this morning. There was a rift, similar to the one that brought Lois and Alia back from the future. We've been hoping to figure out a way to undo everything but it seems that whatever caused it in the first place had more nefarious plans for Chloe than just sending her through time. It think whoever it was, wanted our Chloe so that they could erase her from the future."

"You think that they were switched?" Clark asked skeptically.

"Well she seemed to think so. I'm asking you to just check it out. Zatanna's already doing all she can. Clark, it's not going to hurt to take a look see."

Clark dropped his arms and fisted his hands. "Time travel is dangerous."

"This is Chloe! Do you realize that if we don't get her back, that we're..." he didn't say it. He hadn't ever let himself think about not getting Chloe back. Having the future Chloe around had kept that fear well at bay, but now that she was gone and his Chloe hadn't magically reappeared, that fear was at the forefront of his mind and staring at Clark in his indignant posture, was pushing him to his limits of control.

"She's the glue that keeps us together, Clark. Without her, there is no Watchtower. We're barely even a team anymore. Lois is already on the warpath. Honestly, I was in two minds about outing you just so I'd have extra muscle on my side here. She'd use that ring again in a heartbeat if she had the memories we took from her. Chloe's family. Lois will do anything to get her back and so will I. Please Clark. I'm asking you. Don't make me go over you on this..." he finished brokenly.

Things hadn't gone well the last time they'd been divided on something. Lives had been lost. Oliver promised himself that he'd give Clark the benefit of the doubt, try harder to understand things from Boy Scout's perspective, but this was something he wouldn't bend on.

Clark relaxed his grip and let out a light breath. He felt like heaving a sigh but he'd risk blowing the barn doors of their hinges and Lois had seen those red doors once already. There was no way she was going to write it off as a weather anomaly twice. "Chloe's my best friend. I'll do what I can to bring her back. But we have no idea what we're up against here Oliver. Don't you think we've got enough going on already without adding a future villain into the mix?"

Oliver put his hands on his hips. "That's not what I'm worried about. Trust me, I'm more afraid of a future without Chloe in it than some wizard from 2019."

"Did she say anything about when specifically?"

Oliver made a face. "No, but she did mention living on the other side of the country, so I guess you can start there."

"It would help if you could be a bit more specific than that."

The other man scowled at him. "Hey, I'm as much in the dark as you are!"

Clark scoffed lightly, "Yeah, that's why this is the first I'm hearing of what's been going on since Chloe really disappeared. Admit it Oliver. The only reason you're coming to me is because you can't fix this yourself. I'll see what I can find out. Is there anything I need to watch out for before I go?"

"Chloe did mention that you guys were still friends. I guess you could always look up the Planet database for clues if you can't find Watchtower in the future."

Clark nodded and headed for the loft stairs. "If I can, I'll bring her home."

"No wait. Unless you run that plan by Zatanna first, I don't think it's a good idea. We're thinking someone might have tried that already. Maybe your future-self. I think future Chloe did try going back earlier. It didn't turn out so well. There was an explosion in a hardware store."

Clark frowned. "I heard her call for me. She sounded really afraid. I guess that could explain why she was surprised to see me instead of future me when I just turned up in Grandville." He smirked a small smile. In their crazy lives it was ironic how that thought made perfect sense. "Who was the kid with her?"

Oliver hesitated for a second before he shrugged. "Her son."

"Well huh," Clark looked at him thoughtfully. "Never pictured Chloe as a mom. She always seemed so on the go, too busy to settle down for anything."

Oliver sighed. "Can you get going? We can discuss Chloe's heart and psyche at length later, when she's home safe."

Clark nodded and started climbing the stairs. "Keep an eye on Lois for me, okay. She has an uncanny habit of finding trouble without even trying."

"I'll head back to Grandville. She's probably strong armed or dazzled a poor shop assistant into risking his job by now. And no doubt she's on the track to solving part of the mystery of what Chloe was up to this morning."

Oliver left the barn just as Clark disappeared in a burst of light. Boy Scout hadn't even bothered with a disguise. Seriously, his black on black didn't scream subtlety. He would have been better off sticking with his bullpen attire. Shaking his head, Oliver wondered whether Clark's future self had learned a little better or Lois would probably be getting an eyeful on the store's surveillance cameras right about now.

**Watchtower, Earth Orbiting Satellite, 2019**

J'onn didn't understand the data he was seeing. The monitor they'd set up using advanced Kryptonian and Thanagarian technology to pick up anomalies in time and space was in overdrive. It started with barely a glitch in the early hours of the morning, but now it seemed to on the brink of a major fritz. He was getting a headache too, accompanied by an assortment of confusing memories. It wasn't just him though - the thoughts in the minds around him also seemed conflicted. And going over his own thoughts for even the last few days seemed to be at odds too. It was becoming hard to tell what was real and what wasn't.

The medbay alert was bleeping through the speakers, and he could feel the shift of emotion on the base. There was a lot of anxiety and shock surrounding a certain individual being brought in by Green Arrow and Superman.

His concern grew. The public hadn't seen Superman in years. Not since soon after Lex Luthor took office and blamed Darksied's invasion and the immeasurable destruction caused by Superman, on invading aliens. Only by uniting government and the Justice League forces had they purged Darksied's brainwashing from Kal-El and had turned the tide of the war.

Since that day, superhero activity was strictly outlawed and anyone accused or caught in acts of vigilantism were arrested. The Justice League were underground, most of their members in hiding or living out normal lives under their everyday aliases doing their part to persuasive the truth and justice through legal channels; like politics, armed forces, police and press. All of which Lex Luthor and his supporters controlled and monitored at every level.

The Watchtower Space Station was a joint effort of both the Justice League and the Justice Society, it had taken them years building it and shipping it out piece by piece. It helped that there were many able hands that could enter orbit quickly and discreetly, working with minimal machinery to put it together in vacuum.

It was the only eyes they had to monitor the globe that couldn't be scrutinized or controlled by any government, least of all Luthor.

Switching to standby mode, he secured his workstation and started for medbay to visit with two men he hadn't seen in a very long time.

**Medbay, 2019**

Clark stood to the side while Oliver barked at one of the medical attendants, demanding that they do something. Everyone seemed surprised to see them, and while a nurse looked over Chloe. Oliver punched the intercom for the operations deck.

"Where's Emil?"

The nervous voice of one of the technicians squeaked in reply, _"Emil?" _

"Dr. Hamilton. Where's Doctor Hamilton. We radioed ahead to have him beamed up if he wasn't already on duty," Oliver growled impatiently.

The medbay door hissed open and J'onn surveyed the chaos before him with careful attention.

"J'onn, what's going on here?" Clark waved a hand around, a slightly uncomfortable expression on his face.

"You're not of our time...the present reality in which we live that is."

"What?" Oliver spun around from his spot beside Chloe's bedside, "What the heck are you talking about?"

"When you teleported from the surface, something changed in history from what you know to be reality. In this world, Dr. Hamilton is loyal to his own code. We discovered a few years ago that he was accumulating alien and metahuman DNA and creating programmed clones for a secret government organization under the guise of protecting humanity from any future superhuman threats." He looked pointedly at Superman. "I am sorry Kal-El, I must caution you to limit who you have contact with on the base. While we screen our personnel carefully, we can never guarrantee how far a person can be tested to protect our secrets. President Luthor has scouts searching for you still."

Clark let out a short sigh. "If not Emil, then it would have been Luthor. It was always a possibility someone would try it. Either using my DNA or Kara's. Sometimes you've just got to give people the benefit of the doubt. Hope for the good in people."

J'onn nodded and smiled. "That's what makes you Superman."

Clark looked to Oliver. "How could everything have changed so much? Between the time we called in and getting her here, it was barely two minutes."

"I think I can answer that," came a familiar voice.

Oliver looked up and his face morphed with relief. "Zee, please tell me you can fix all this."

She shook her head sadly. "It took me awhile to put it all together but something about today had me feeling all levels of crawly. So imagine my shock when I stepped out of Shadowcrest to this dimension and found half the people I knew weren't around anymore. Had me running back to check my journals and it turns out I found the common denominator. Years ago, you called me, much like you did this morning saying that Chloe had disappeared. Only you believed it was a scrubbed-from-history scenario. I looked into it for awhile but came up empty. For me, there's actually two sets of memories in my head. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. You said Mordru was behind this but when I spoke to Lord Coldrake just before I left, he said that he'd never heard of him.

J'onn's eyes flashed briefly. "Kal-El wonders how you clearly remember both memories when the rest of us don't. I am curious about that also."

Zatanna shrugged. "I guess being located in a different dimension shielded me. Although that doesn't explain how Mordru could go from being confined to the Dark Tower to being unheard of by the warden."

Oliver curled his fingers around the medical bed side guard until the plastic polymer cracked as he gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at Zatanna. "What if someone was using the portal to The World of The Dark Tower at the time of the rift?"

"Then it's possible that his reality was altered as well," Zatanna agreed with a nod.

"So Mordru could be anywhere?"

"And possibly unaware of the change?"

"Or that was his plan B all along," said Oliver darkly, "Punish me for the rest of my life and escape from Shadowpact."

"There has to be a way we can track him down."

"Sir?" one of the nurses said timidly.

"Yes!" Oliver barked irritably.

The nurse jumped and flinched back. She'd been the one fitting Chloe with an O2 mask, checking her blood pressure and swabbing her hand.

Oliver forced himself to calm down when he realized she was doing her job and trying to help. "Is she stable?"

"I'm sorry, sir," she said her hands shaking. "She's gone."

Oliver felt like someone had knocked him for a six. He staggered forward, if he wasn't leaning on the guard panel already, he was pretty sure he would have hit the floor on his knees. He stared at Chloe's ashen face, still disbelieving what the monitor was telling them. There wasn't a heart beat. His gaze flew to Clark. "She can't be dead."

Clark was having trouble breathing himself. Watching one friend's face twisted with grief and the other utterly void of life, he could barely remember to blink. He didn't need to do those things like regular humans. He could stare for hours at a time if he wanted. Hold his breath for about the same. He had to remind himself to appear normal, to take regular breaths, to blink so he wouldn't draw attention. Already, he missed her laughter, her easy bright smile. Her teasing words. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to never see those familiar sparkling green eyes again.

"She's not dead," Oliver's voice was defiant. "She's not."

"Arrow..."

Oliver didn't seem as though he'd heard them, focused as he was on the unmoving form on the narrow bed. He held her face between his hands and touched his forehead to hers. He couldn't feel warm breath leaving her lips. Her skin was cold and sucked the warmth from his on contact. Hot tears fell from his eyes and he squeezed the lids shut hoping to hamper the uncontrollable flow. "No," he whispered savagely. "NO!"

J'onn bowed his head. "In our world, Chloe Sullivan disappeared April 12th, 2010. We searched for her when we learned she was missing. With no exact information to go on, we couldn't find her. Perhaps this explains why she was never found. Kal-El, I was told you did search for her."

Clark closed his eyes and felt a headache coming on. Ordinarily he only felt pain under the effects of green Kryptonite or while he was human. This skull splitting sensation wasn't a feeling he enjoyed. He didn't remember any of what J'onn was telling him. "I don't...hold on a second." Something was coming to him, was it a memory? "I did come to this time. I remember. Watchtower!" His eyes widened and he stiffened. "We have to stop him." 


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Midtown, Metropolis, 2019**

Clark zipped down a street and kept his head bowed. He lept up into the sky and landed on the roof top of a building across from Watchtower. X-raying through the walls he could see that the building layout was a little different, but the computers were still there and there was a portrait hanging on the wall of the team. It reminded him a little of the one the Justice Society had in their museum, only this one resembled more of an extended family gathering rather than a costumed hero snapshot. There were all the familiar faces along with a few new ones, even Lois was there but what surprised him the most was that Chloe wasn't in the painting. He forced down the fearful nagging in his heart at the thought of what that might mean and blurred into the building.

"Welcome to Watchtower, Kal-El."

He froze at the use of his Kryptonian name. Watchtower systems had been upgraded with an AI? Would it still allow him access if his old passwords didn't work? He'd seen Chloe work around firewalls before. He could hack in if he needed to but would he trigger fail-safes if he tried?

Clark went to one of terminals and put his hand on the palm scanner.

"Biometrics confirmed. Please enter access code now."

_Damn._ What were the chances that his codes had stayed the same for the last nine years. If Chloe had been running Watchtower, the odds were slim to none but if Ollie or Victor had been running the show, there was a chance. Victor ran routine changes, but used a similar sequence of significant numbers as his password. The day he died, the day Oliver found him and the day he met Janessa. Any one of those three could be the master access code.

If it were Ollie, he knew there was a very good chance that his password was Chloe-related. Either the day she went missing, the day they first met or maybe... even his nickname for her. He wasn't blind, he had noticed how close they'd grown, and while he was disheartened that it seemed that maybe she'd filled the place in her life she'd once reserved for him alone, he knew he had only himself to blame.

He tried his own code that Chloe had given him and the screen went red. It flashed a warning.

"Incorrect access code."

On the screen a timer started a count down. In ten seconds he was going to get locked out. He typed in what he thought might be a master code.

"Initiating Lockdown."

_Oh fantastic_. Clark thought with a groan. The whole tower turned a red hue, warning bells chimed and the rosette window closed with a resounding clang, revealing shielding he'd never seen before. He whirled around at the sound of a heavy metallic thud. A blast door had just covered his exit. He knew the roof was an old bell tower. He could jump up and... his shoulders sagged with defeat as he noticed that was blocked off too. He hated to have to plow his way out that'd cause unwanted attention but his presence here if the cavalry came would be worse. He prepared to sped through the door when found he couldn't run in super speed.

Strange.

He jogged at a human pace to the door and raised his fist. He hit the metal door and let out a silent curse, shaking out the throbbing pain in his fingers. _Damn that hurt._ He was powerless.

Just as suddenly as the alarms had started. They stopped. The security barricades opened but the tower remained bathed in a red light.

He found himself face to face with a man dressed in head to toe red, with lightening bolts attached to his head and boots. If it weren't for the red outfit, and the cheeky smirk that greeted him, he couldn't have been faulted for scratching his head wondering at this costumed hero's identity without using his x-ray vision.

"Wow, Stretch, I haven't seen that get up in years. Busting out the black to go solo again or...Oh," his eyes widened, comprehension dawning. "You're not him. You're... Sorry about this, Amigo. Standard procedure."

Before Clark could ask what Bart was apologizing for, the lights went out.

When he finally came to, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in the tower anymore.

**Red Sun Irradiated Holding Cell, Orbiting Base, 2019**

Flash, J'onn and Superman stood outside the cell and looked at the figure lying unconscious on the cot.

"How hard did you hit him? The radiation stops his cells from accessing his yellow sun radiation stores. He would have been human in strength."

Bart winced. "I might'a used a slightly amped power punch."

Superman gave him a chastising look. Touching his com-link, he said, "Control, cut the power to Holding Cell 8 for three seconds."

The room went dark for a moment and there was a low groan. The red lamps came on again and the figure that had been attempting to rise slumped to the mattress.

Clark held his head and rolled over to face the people gathered outside his door. The door was in the form of a glimmering force field of some kind. It crackled a bit. He was going to assume it was charged and not add to the pain currently raking over his face by testing it. With his blurred vision, he squinted, trying to get the figures to stay in focus. The number of people and where they were standing in his line of sight kept changing. Were there three or nine? Considering their colorful costumes and the duplicated images, he was going to hazard an educated guess and go with three.

"Bart, what'd you hit me with? A greenK sledgehammer?" he asked with a pained groan.

Flash winced again. "Sorry, buddy. I've never really had to take you down myself. Forgot that you're depowered. Should'a held back a bit."

J'onn gave him a silencing look and walked closer to the force-field door. "Kal-El, I know why you have come but you must understand when I tell you, we keep you here for your own safety. This age is very different from your own. If you had been discovered by anyone else, you life may have been forfeit."

Clark sucked in a breath. Great, this was some future he'd woken up in. He sat up slowly and held his head in his hands. He'd done a couple of months jumps searching for clues to where he could find Chloe before he visited Watchtower, this was the first solid lead he had and also his first run in with trouble. His vision was clearing and he found himself looking - well at himself. An older, more mature, more confident version of himself but still him. There was no mistaking the familiar face or the family symbol adorning his chest. "If it's so dangerous for me out there, why does he go around parading, dressed up like that?"

Bart chuckled which earned him a look from both Superman and J'onn. "Sorry. But he's right, your outfit doesn't scream incognito, Big Red."

"The base is safe. Earth isn't. I..." Superman let his shoulders drop. "Due to circumstances beyond my control, I've been banished from Earth."

Clark's eyes widened. "But my family. The Kandorians..." He stood up abruptly and found himself stumbling a step before righting himself. He shook off the feeling of disorientation and stared them down.

Superman straightened. "The Kandorians are safe." He looked at J'onn for confirmation that that part of history remained unchanged and closed his eyes against the assault of anything that might come to him. He looked at his younger self again. "Certain events were changed when Chloe didn't return from the future."

"You know where she is? Is she all right?"

Superman gave him a grave look. "If you agree to our terms, we will allow you to see her. But you must remain on the base and you can't approach anyone."

Clark balled his hands into fists, he narrowed his eyes at them but nodded. "I'm on lock down. Got it," he answered sourly.

**Medbay, 2019**

When the door opened Oliver looked up from his post next to her bed and found himself simmering with anger at the sight of a younger Clark, next to his old friend. "What's he doing here?"

Superman shrugged, his expression neutral. "I think our younger selves had the same plan." He nodded at Clark's naked finger and watched the younger man flinched and move in his direction when he noticed his Legion ring missing. "You'll get it back once we figure things out."

Clark's eyes shifted to the bed. He saw Chloe. More to the point, he noticed how she looked. "What happened?" He looked to each of the men but both avoided eye contact. It was Zatanna who answered him.

"She's been mystically poisoned. J'onn is preparing a stasis chamber for her. It will halt the process of..." she shot a worried glance at Oliver who was glaring at her, daring her to utter the words. She had no heartbeat, no neural activity and the monitor registered no expiration. Stasis would preserve her until they found a cure. Until then, there was no chance they could bring her back. Oliver was in denial. He wouldn't believe it. Not what the machines were telling him, not what his own senses told him. He refused to believe that she was gone. "While we search for the magician who caused this. It will preserve her."

Clark stiffened. It would explain why future Chloe had disappeared from the past. Their Chloe was dead. He couldn't breathe, he was feeling weighed down. Like he was under the effects of the red solar radiation again, he stumbled and a chair that hadn't been there before appeared just as he swayed. He braced himself on the back rest. "We have to fix this. Choe can't... we need her," he finished softly.

He meet the older Oliver's grieving face and suddenly it clicked together in his brain. He'd seen them together countless times but seeing it with fresh eyes, he saw what he'd been ignorant to before. "I get it. I understand why..."

Green Arrow squared his jaw and stood up addressed Zatanna. "I know you can track this guy. Batman might doubt your magic mojo but I don't. I've seen too many things I can't explain or begin to understand. Whatever you need, say the word and you'll get it. We're going to find Mordru and we're going to bring her back."

Zatanna nodded. "He left his mark and DNA on your tunic. I could sense it coming in."

Green Arrow unzipped his vest and handed it too her. "Anything else?"

Zatanna shook her head and tucked the leather over her arm. "I'll work from Lab 2. I'll page you as soon as I get a lock." Her black heeled boots clicking lightly on the floor as she walked away.

"So kid, my-our Choe. She wasn't in the past?" Oliver asked with difficulty. He couldn't let his mind acknowledge it. His heart hurt too much to even consider the thought.

Young Clark touched Chloe's cold hand, he enveloped it completely with his own and stared at her face before answering the Green Arrow. "You came to see me. You said that she disappeared. I think you knew that something happened to Chloe in the future. It's why I'm here."

The masked blond-haired man nodded slowly. He took Chloe's other hand and squeezed it once before stepping way from the bed. "I'm going home for a bit. See if I can gather any more clues. See what else might have changed. It could help us figure out what he's up too."

Superman nodded in agreement. "Don't do anything stupid," he cautioned his younger self.

Clark huffed and scowled at the caped man. "I'm you. What's that saying?"

Oliver felt his lips twitch with the hint of a smile. He clapped his friend on the shoulder and ushered him out of the room. As much as he'd love to see a super-powered smack down, he doubted his old friend would allow his better judgment to lapse and they had more important things to do than split hairs with a young Kryptonian that thought he could take on the world and solve the troubles of the universe alone.

**An old English castle, a short time later**

Oliver punched Mordru again and cursed him. "I could do this all day. There's nothing you can do to me that you haven't already done. It's not like I have anything left to lose - you've taken everything! Your grand plan. Your lust for ultimate power. You think you had it all figured out? This ends here, Mordru. You're finished."

Clark had been watching Oliver interrogate Mordru. When they'd ambushed the sorcerer in his lair, he'd been startled but not surprised. He'd been expecting Oliver to confront him at some point. The fact that he'd come prepared and with company, the wizard hadn't expected. Though for a guy who was currently getting beaten to a pulp with his magic stripped from him, he didn't seem all that intimidated or afraid for his life.

"You won't kill me," Mordru sneered. "It goes against everything you stand for. Everything she believed about you."

Oliver brought his fist up hard and the force was enough to have the man's head snap up and sent the chair toppling over.

Zatanna stalked over and righted the chair, with Mordru still tied to it. "I think you've made your point," she said to Oliver chillingly. "We're calling a time out. Superman, take him out for some air please."

Clark walked over to Oliver and put his hand on his shoulder. Oliver shrugged him off and walked up the stairs that lead out of the tower basement on his own steam without a backward glance, his posture rigid.

Zatanna folded her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at the magician. "You're quite gifted in your mastery of the mystical energies, but you weren't schooled by the John Zatara." She let her arms fall to her sides and flexed her fingers. "WOHS EM RUOY TSEPEED RAEF." She touched her sparkling fingertips to his head and the wizard let out a hoarse roar.

...

She found them on the wall overlooking the ocean. "He passed out. Wanna throw a bucket of water over him?" she asked Oliver hesitantly. She wasn't sure he'd cooled off enough to be trusted alone with Mordru but she needed to speak with Clark. Oliver spared her withering glance before stalking off to the tower entrance.

When Oliver was out of ear shot, Zatanna turned to Clark. "He revealed something to me. He doesn't fear us because he's not from our time. He's from the 31st Century. From his thoughts, I saw a being with radiant looking eyes, and a wolf-like creature."

Clark smiled to himself. "The Legion. He fears the Legion. Keep Ollie in check. I'll be back."

Before she could ask where he was going. Superman disappeared in a burst of light.

...

Oliver sat on a stool in the corner and glared at Mordru. His knuckles were bruised and his fingers were swelling from his fists connecting with bone repeatedly. This guy took the beating with a grim smirk and the only things that came out of his mouth were smug taunts. There had to be another way. When Zatanna appeared at the base of the stairs he didn't meet her eyes.

Mordru didn't seem so smug when she entered the room. Oliver bristled._ Of course. Why hadn't he thought of it before?_ "You can drag it out of him. Make him talk."

Zatanna shook her head. "I need the reversal spell. If I had a way to draw it out of him without returning his magic I would. But it's not within my power."

"But it is within mine," a new voice said from behind them.

They both turned. There next to Superman was a strange looking young man with a helmet like Dr. Fate's and he held a white crystal in his hand.

"Still after that which doesn't belong to you, Mordru?"

Mordru spat in the young sorcerer's direction. "You Zyx, are not worthy to wield such power."

Zyx touched the crystal to Mordru's head. It turned pink and Mordru screamed and yelled as Zyx gave the crystal to Superman. "This should undo all the magic he's used. Touch those caught in it's grip and it will reverse the spells."

Zatanna tapped her foot planted her hands on her hips. "That simple huh? Where do I get one of those?"

The golden armored head turned in her direction and the youthful hands lifted the helmet from his head. She was met with a goofy teenage face and her eyes widened in surprise. "You're only a child."

Zyx scoffed and bowed slightly before taking her hand and kissing it. "Age means nothing in the order of magic. With proper instruction and the will, nothing is impossible." He gave the other heroes a nod, before taking Mordru's arm. "Superman, it was good to see you again."

"Wait, he can't take him. Shadowpact will want him and he needs to be imprisoned for what he's done," Oliver argued.

"He is not of this time. He must stand trial for the crimes he committed against the elders and people of Zarok. The crystal for Mordru, that was the trade."

Green Arrow turned to Superman. "You agreed to this?"

"He escaped the Legion in the future and came here in the hopes of taking the helmet of Dr. Fate himself. His powers were stripped when he failed the Trials of Zarok. He found a way to leech the magic of others, but it was never enough. He needs to return to his time and face justice. It's what we do, Arrow," Superman said reasonably.

Oliver sucked in a harsh breath. "And what about what he did to Chloe and our son? His curse changed our whole timeline!"

"And with the crystal, all will be set right again." Superman looked to Zyx for confirmation.

"Work back to the beginning. The key that started it all, and it will be undone."

Without further explanation, the two of the disappeared. Oliver looked at the small crystal and closed his bloodied hand around it.

Superman put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Let's bring them home."

**A little later, the Orbiting Base**

"We need you to get a message to future Chloe. If the crystal works, she should reappear where she was last seen. We need her to return to the place she arrived in the past. We'll give you one hour before we initiate the final spell," Superman explained to his younger self.

Clark nodded. "I'll do what I can. I think she was in Grandville when she disappeared." He glanced back at the stasis chamber that Green Arrow was standing in front of. "She'll be okay?"

"If this works. Everything will be as it should be."

Superman gave Clark back his Legion ring and the younger man slid it onto his finger.

"Just remember. You're not alone. You have family here. Lois, Chloe, Oliver, J'onn, the team. We're family."

Clark nodded humbly. In the short time he'd been in the future, the impact he'd seen Chloe's enchanted state had on his future self, Oliver, J'onn, Bart and Zatanna, he realized the mistake he was making in keeping them at a distance. He wasn't protecting them.

All he was doing was making them feel as though he didn't care. They were in it, a part of the danger, whether he willingly involved them or not. They all chose this constant struggle to serve and protect. The big difference was, with the exception of J'onn, they were only human and they didn't let that stop them. They deserved his respect. They deserved his trust. If he was a friend, he'd show that he did value and respect them. He hadn't been much of a friend lately. That was going to change.

"I'll find them," he said sincerely. "We'll be ready."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Queen Manor, Star City, 2019**

Oliver took Chloe back to the mansion. The place was drafty, dark and dusty. It was as though it had been void of life for a very long time. He wondered if he'd ever come to live there again? When he'd become CEO of Queen Industries, he'd taken an apartment in Star City Towers. It saved him a long daily commute, considering the mansion was a good distance from the heart of the city. Obviously, never having Chloe in his life, he hadn't seen the need to move back to his family home.

He kicked off the plastic dust sheet from the mattress in the master bedroom, and gently lay her down.

Clark stood to the side, waiting and watching. "Working backward. That would mean Chloe first, then what Mordru did to you at the warehouse."

Oliver nodded. He touched the crystal to Chloe's wounded hand and he felt relief flooding through him as her color returned slowly till she took in a deep breath and blinked at him.

Oliver didn't notice, he was too caught up in watching Chloe, but Clark saw the mark of the asp disappear from Oliver's hooded vest.

"Hey," she said softly, glancing at both of them. "What happened?"

Oliver smiled widely at her and helped her sit up. "Mordru had one last nasty surprise for us, but it looks like we can get you home now."

As they stood there, the room began to change around them. The dust disappeared, bed covers materialized, the furniture his Chloe had chosen shimmered into place, the curtains changed and were pulled back, the afternoon sun bathing the room with warmth and light. His future was slowly coming back.

Chloe chewed down on her bottom lip, her eyes coming into better focus, adjusting to the brighter room and looked from Clark to Oliver for taking in both their costumes and chuckling. "Wow. You guys are...Wow! From sunglasses to a black mask and you?" she said her eyes widening at Clark. "I love blue on you but that's... who on Earth convinced you to wear that!"

Clark shifted slightly, a blush creeping over his cheeks. "Mom made it. Kinda felt right. You don't like it?"

Chloe shook her head. "No, it's very... brave of you." She tilted her head to one side and took him in properly. "On you, it's almost regal. I like the cape. Reminds me of the time you dressed up as Zorro."

Clark flashed her a impish grin and Chloe felt her heart flutter a little at the sight. It had been a very long time since she'd seen him smile like that. "So I feel a little like Dorothy. Do I have to click my heels or anything?" She scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up. She shivered and Oliver held out her jacket.

"I left this out for you before but you didn't get a chance to put it on."

Chloe shrugged into the jacket and hugged herself. Strangely enough, she felt reluctant about leaving. This future that fate had presented to her had seemed so perfect. Oliver was her best friend, and he'd watched out for her from the moment she'd woken up in this disconcerting time. And then there was Clark - although it was a little unsettling how different their relationship was here, it felt so welcome and familiar at the same time. She missed the easy companionship they'd once had. She'd never admit it aloud, but she really missed the grin he'd always had for her before and his warm all encompassing hugs.

For so long, she'd resigned herself to being the sidekick. After all, it had seemed as if all the hero guys in her life had always preferred Lois or Lana, beautiful brunettes with the initials L.L. She never would have believed that anyone, certainly not a handsome, charming, renown playboy billionaire who could literally have any woman he wanted, would want to build a future like this with her. Especially not after the train wreck she'd made of her marriage to Jimmy. Not that she everything was all her fault, but he hadn't fit her life. She should have admitted that to herself long before things ever got serious. She had just been so desperate for some semblance of nice, sweet and normal in her world.

"Hey, Chloe?"

She looked up to meet his eyes at the sound of his voice and was surprised to see the uncertain pensive expression on his face.

"It's just...Give my younger self a chance, will you?"

Oliver was caught off guard to see the secret smile that spread across her lips and delicate lift of her neatly sculpted eyebrows. "You mean, I never told you about how I reacted when I first met you?"

"No, actually, but someone has mentioned it," he said with a sidelong glance at Clark, who was smiling with an I-told-you-so look on his face. "You thought I was _wow,_" Oliver teased before he sobered, "But that was before all the other stuff that happened. I know you might not feel the same anymore."

Chloe knew what he was alluding to. _Lex._ _Doomsday. Jimmy. _And truthfully, she was a little afraid of what to expect going back. She didn't want to be strange around Oliver, expecting anything when maybe nothing like this would happen. Or she could inadvertently push him away and screw everything up anyway. There was a lot she kept to herself these days. In her quest to protect everyone, in keeping secrets for her heroes over the years, it had become second nature to work in isolation. But then Oliver had said he trusted her. That he'd always trusted her. She'd take her cue from him. He had faith that everything would work out. She had to believe in that.

Oliver watched her carefully, he could see the apprehension in her eyes. She looked as though she were debating whether or not to say what was on her mind.

"Trust me," Chloe finally said, "I hardly think that the attraction is one-sided. Even in the time I'm from."

From what he remembered, Oliver knew that this Chloe was still reluctant about discussing any feelings she might have harbored. Her words gave him hope that this future might not dissolve before his eyes once she was back in her rightful time.

**Grandville, Kansas, 2010**

"Chloe!" The petite blonde found herself engulfed in a tight hug as she tried to recall what had happened. Slowly, the memories started seeping back... The arms relaxed and she felt her vision clearing. Unconsciously, her hands drifted to her stomach and she felt her whole body relax in relief at the swollen extension, the movement and fluttering of her unborn child she felt inside her body at her touch.

"Ollie?" she said slowly smiling. Turning her head, searching for her son, her eyes widened when she spotted a familiar scruffy blond head, dressed in Iron Man pajamas, looking wildly around from inside the store window. "Connor!" She hurriedly entered the store and tugged her son into her arms. "You're safe." She looked up at Oliver who stood next to them with relief evident on his face.

Oliver shrugged off his jacket and placed it about her shoulders to cover her barely there attire, before ushering them both out of the shop and away from curious onlookers.

"You guys scared the life out of me. Clark explained a little of what happened. We need to get you back to Metropolis. He'll take us there express as soon as soon as he can convince Lois that she's needed at the Planet."

"He's here?" Chloe asked mildly, humor seeping into her voice. "With Lois?"

"Lois kind of stuck around when you disappeared. Did a little digging. I managed to _accidentally_ destroy the tape of the hardware store before she could watch it. She's not speaking to me right now."

Chloe laughed and then wiped away a stray tear that had escaped her eyes. "She's going to figure it out eventually. I kept telling him that he's better off just telling the truth, but that's one thing young Clark's going to have to figure out himself."

"What's secret is Uncle Clark supposed to tell Aunt Lo?"

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. In our time, she already knows."

Heaving a soft sigh, she looped her arm through Oliver's. They reached the outside of the mall, and Oliver steered her to sit down on the marble bench.

"So when does our ride get here?"

"That would be now," Clark said appearing behind them. He gave Chloe a warm smile. "I have it on good authority that you're greatly missed. There are some serious wrongs that need righting in that future, so please don't think I'm in a hurry to get rid of you but we are on the clock here."

Chloe looked at Connor and hugged him to her side. "Close your eyes, Connor."

"But Mom..."

"Just do it, please?"

"Oh, fine," the boy conceded, reluctantly squeezing his eyes shut.

Oliver kissed her cheek and squeezed Connor's shoulder. "I'll get your change of clothes from the car and I'll meet you at the tower soon. Clark?"

His friend nodded once and Oliver watched them as they disappeared from the shaded secluded spot just outside the mall. Pushing his hands into his jeans, he crossed the parking area to his car. He'd have to ask Bart to pick it up for him later. An average man's month's worth of Grande El Scorcho burritos for the turn trip should be sufficient compensation, he thought as he waited.

**Later in Metropolis**

Chloe turned slowly. She was back in the Watchtower. Everything was exactly as she left it. If it wasn't for the new memories of a future she never thought possible still fresh in her mind, she couldn't be faulted for thinking that she'd simply just fallen asleep at her desk like she had done countless times before.

Waking up one of the terminals, she'd immediately dialed back the camera footage to the night she'd disappeared. She watched an older, pregnant, longer-haired version of herself talking to Oliver, while trying to stay partially hidden behind the pedestal station. Chloe bit on her bottom lip as she watched the exchange. The look on Oliver's face when he took her hand and looked at it in shocked disbelief. She zoomed in, so she could see them both more clearly. She freeze framed the moment, and took in his expression. He looked... well, jealous.

"Hope you guys are still here, Connor left his pictures in the... Chloe!" Oliver crossed the room and enveloped her in a quick hug, before releasing her and giving her a casual, shrugging smile. "How was your trip?" he asked cheekily. He knew immediately that his Chloe was back - not only was her hair was shorter and wavy, but the tell-tale baby bump was nowhere to be seen. She was wearing that particular jacket he fancied a lot.

What was it with him and green leather? He glanced over her shoulder and waved at the screen. "Research?"

Chloe tapped the ESC key twice and shut down the screen. She turned around and faced him with a forced grin, hoping he didn't notice the blush spreading across her cheeks at being caught out checking up on him. "Just going over the logs. So...how was future-me?"

Oliver smirked and nodded down at her. He twisted one finger in her shorter hair and gave her a lopsided grin. "Green's a good look on you," he said eying her briefly. He thought back to her cute silky slip in his mind's eye. Would it freak her out if he bought something similar for her birthday? Too soon? "And you grew your hair out," he said leaning in closer.

Chloe gulped and stared. He had a very intense look in his eyes and he was so close. A lot closer than he'd ever been, she thought as her eyes shifted down to his body. Her mind flashed back to that horrible scar, and her hand went up instinctively to his chest. His warm breath danced across her forehead, and her gaze flickered to his lips which were hovering very close now. Chloe found herself moistening hers in anticipation, heat flaring through her, her body tightening as his large frame drifted even closer to her smaller one. Their bodies were almost touching. She couldn't move an inch without bumping into him or the desk behind her. "Ollie," she said quietly, daring to meet his eyes again.

Her head angled up and Oliver moved that last few inches to take her lips. His moved slowly against her mouth. He felt her breath of surprise and then she surrendered to the kiss, her arms circling his shoulders, her body arching to his. He groaned against her lips and she opened to him, her tongue dancing across the tip of his.

**Earlier, Star City, 2019**

They stood just inside the bedroom, the door to the hallway standing open behind her. Oliver had changed out of his uniform, put the mask away and scrubbed off the black face paint. He was now fresh-faced, dressed casually in a navy blue sweater with the hint of a white thermal tee underneath peeking out of the V-neckline, and black jeans. He picked up the crystal from his bedside table and studied it apprehensively before meeting her eyes.

"So I guess any second now?" Chloe slid her hands into her jean pockets and shrugged with a smile. "You sure you don't mind me wearing this, I mean you seem to like it and..."

Oliver twitched a smirk and tilted his head with a shrug of his own. He sat a little straighter on the edge of the bed and ran one hand down a denim clad thigh before waving off her concern. "It'll find it's way back eventually." Secretly, he hoped that his younger self would notice the green jacket and it'd prompt him to comment on it. The first time he'd seen her in it, he'd actually started looking, really looking, at Chloe. Sure he'd noticed that she'd worn hints of green before. He thought it looked pretty on her, complimented her fair complexion and brought out her eyes.

But that particular leather jacket... Well the first time he'd see her in that he had to remind himself not to stare.

"Well here goes," he said a wink. He closed his fist around the crystal tightly, and then slowly lifted it to his head. He thought back to the feeling and thoughts he had when Mordru had cursed him at the warehouse.

There was a burst of light and she was gone. The crystal had returned to its colorless state and he set it back down on the table. There was a pinch in his chest. She was spunky, definitely a handful and he'd probably shaved years off his life trying to keep this mess from exploding to galactic, universe threatening proportions but in a way, it reminded him of the little things he'd begun to take for granted.

Like the fact that Chloe called him half a dozen or more times a day just to tell him something funny or take his mind off the mundane, more often than not frustrating, meetings he had to attend. And that every week day without fail, his briefcase was packed, and ready to go next to the breakfast bar. That no matter what he'd lost, she always knew how or where to find it. She called him on all his crap and she kept him from making stupid mistakes if she saw him marching head along into one. It had been torture for him without her; warmth, her smile, her laugh, the sparkle in her eyes when he held her.

"I hope you missed me?" came that beautifully teasing voice from behind him.

Oliver whipped around and dove at her, sweeping her into his arms. He spun her in circles till she was laughing and slapping his back, begging him to stop. He crashed with his back against the wall and kept her as close as her tummy would allow while setting her gently on her feet. He ran his palms up her back and dipped his head, continuing his hands upward journey till he buried his fingers in her soft blonde curls as he kissed her. "Don't you feel how much I missed you?" he whispered huskily against her neck.

Chloe giggled and pushed her hands up under his sweater. "Younger me wasn't too much trouble, was she?"

Oliver groaned, her cool fingers were drawing circles of icy heat over warm skin. It was seriously difficult to concentrate on what she was saying. "No, although I think I remember, I was pretty persistent in trying to drag answers out of you." Having his Chloe back in his arms, the memories of the past were changing, there were new ones there along with old ones. It was hard to differentiate which were real now. He only knew that she'd been missing and he'd been at his wits end without her.

Chloe pinched his sides playfully. "Yes, you were. Devious man."

Oliver palmed her bottom and pulled her closer. "I suggest we close and lock the door before we get an audience."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Where's Connor? He was in the kitchen behind me, we were saying our goodbyes and you left to get something then..."

Connor watched his parents happy reunion, quietly from across the room, feeling both nostalgic and slightly disturbed by their antics. He was hoping to slip by and retreat to his room before their PDA got out of hand.

A tousled blond head cruised past them both, and Oliver snagged his arm. "Hold up there...Connor?"

His head shot up and he looked at Chloe and Oliver before narrowing his eyes at his mom. "And you thought I'd be the one to screw things up," Connor said with a light huff before shoving his hands into his jeans with a shrug. "Good thing Aunt Lo bought me bigger clothes now, huh?"

Oliver let his hand fall and stared wide-eyed at his wife, while Chloe stared after their son in shock. "Is it just my prego brain playing tricks on me or is he older than I remember him to be?"

Oliver bumped his head back against the wall, more old 'new' memories coming back to him. He groaned and rubbed Chloe's upper arms. "I think I know what happened." 


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Clocktower Penthouse, Metropolis, 2010**

They both lay back panting and Oliver, never being without something to say, was the first to find his voice again. "Well, I didn't plan on that happening so fast."

Now that he thought about it, he barely remembered how they managed to get from Watchtower to his apartment in one piece. He had a vague memory of pressing Chloe up against the side of the elevator on the way up, but most of it was a blur.

Chloe rolled to her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows, scrunching her nose and narrowing her eyes at him for his comment. "Well, neither did I, so don't start by claiming any artful seduction on my part."

"Oh please. You're wearing my favorite jacket, hair all moussed up like a halo, that come hither smile on your face. That was totally an act of seduction."

"I didn't know it was your favorite. I happen to like this jacket a lot myself. It's snug, cuts out the wind better than any of my other ones and..."

"And that's totally the reason you wore it. Tell me something, the other me had no say in your choice of dress, right?"

Chloe pursed her lips in thought. Come to think of it. Besides the fact that all her other clothes had been brand new, considering she'd never worn them before and they belonged to her future self, Oliver hadn't protested when she'd been admiring the jacket in the spare bedroom closet. He even insisted that she wear it by laying it out for her. "Sneaky," Chloe said her lips pulling into a wide smile. She closed the distance between them and crawled over his body. "I wasn't planning this. If it weren't for your underhanded, scheming future self, I'd still be in denial right now."

Oliver rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair with a smile. "Exactly, thank God he gave us a helping a hand."

Chloe raised an eyebrow and gave him a sensual grin. "Trust me, Ollie, the hands you've got are wickedly talented enough, thank you very much."

"Wickedly talented huh? Do you think we screwed anything up, letting this happen now?"

Chloe threaded her fingers between his and leaned forward to rest flush against his chest. She could hear his heart thumping away with a strong, comforting, reassuring beat. "I really hope not. Our lives in the future-It was kind of perfect."

**In the future, Queen Manor**

Chloe pulled his head down and looked into her husband's eyes. She could see that he was remembering their new beginning too. "I don't think we screwed it up. We've still got Connor, the baby's okay," she said placing one her hand on her belly, feeling the baby move. "And we have each other. There's nothing else I need."

"You're right. He tried to take away my heart, Chloe. You're everything to me. He knew exactly how to hurt me the most. I'll be grateful the rest of my life if I never see or hear about any kind of magic again. There's only one hero in here," he said bringing her hands to his chest. "You're the hero of my heart."

"And you're mine," she said standing on her toes to meet his lips with a kiss.

Oliver leaned in further, letting her hands go so he could wrap his arms around her waist and steady her. He held her like that for the longest time before he let her down. "Now I figure we better go see how we can make up the two years we stole from our son."

Chloe nodded and winced. "I guess the upside is I can remind him that technically he skipped two years of school, even if he remembers doing it."

Oliver laughed. "There's that. Maybe we could send him to the metahuman school Shiera's talking about starting up. She wants Hector to grow up as normal as possible but she doesn't want to let him out of her sight."

Chloe sighed. "Can you really blame her? With the people divvying to get her hands on him, it's understandable she's not letting the claws up. But we'll let Connor decide."

Oliver hugged her to his side and dropped a kiss in her hair. "I'm so glad you're home."

"Me too."

* * *

**In the past, Oliver's penthouse apartment**

Oliver lay on his back, Chloe snuggled against his side, her head tucked between his shoulder and his chin, drawing abstract shapes on his chest with her fingertips. Suddenly a thought dawned on him. He quirked a grin and thread his fingers in her short blonde locks to mould her head. "You know, there is a way we can check on our future," he said a hint of mystery in his voice.

Chloe shifted up onto her elbows as he leaned away from her and frowned when he went fishing around his jacket. He snagged an envelope, grin still in place.

"Go on, open it."

Chloe pulled out the strips of photos and then she laughed. "He's such a cutey. And he looks like trouble. I know he was in second grade in the future, but he looks really tall for a seven-year-old."

Oliver raised an eyebrow and waved his hand, asking for her to pass them over. Chloe handed him the strip she'd already seen and kept the rest. Oliver's eyes shuttered for a moment before he looked over at Chloe with a curious expression. He meet her eyes for a second before his gaze drifted to her flat stomach. "He's older than he was when I met him and he's not missing his two front teeth. He _was_ about seven when we took these, I think."

"He's older?" Chloe chewed down on her her bottom lip. And what did he mean by Connor was missing teeth before? She thought back to when she was six - that was when she'd lost her first baby teeth. She looked down at one of the pictures she still held. There smiling back at her, fingers in his mouth, pulling a toothy funny face was very likely, close to, nine-year-old boy.

Her eyes widened and alarm bells went off in her head. They hadn't used protection. They'd been so caught up, it hadn't even registered. "Oh my gosh!" She scrambled backwards off the bed and raced for the shower. Turning the hot tap on full, she waited impatiently for the water to heat up before jumping under the spray.

Oliver watched her antics in amusement before getting up to follow her. While he was a little taken back by this new revelation, at least he knew Connor was still a part of his future. Truthfully, he believed that unconsciously, he'd hadn't thought about the precaution of using protection because he cared about Chloe a lot, and he wanted their future. The days of using protection as a barrier against STDs and unplanned pregnancy seemed like a distant memory. He hadn't been sleeping with anyone for months. Not since Chloe had dragged him out of the gutter and he'd put his full attention into training with Mia, securing the streets as Green Arrow and running Queen Industries.

He leaned his shoulder against the door frame and watched her frantically scrubbing away under what had to be close to scalding hot water. With a shake of his head, he pulled open the glass screen door and joined her, adjusting the water to a much more tolerable temperature.

"It's got to be hot!" Chloe snapped, ready to turn it up again.

Oliver took her shoulders and turned her so that she was facing him. He stared down at her near panicked face. Even red like a boiled lobster, she was gorgeous. "So he might make an appearance earlier than we expected. Is that such a bad thing?"

Chloe sagged in his grasp and hung her head, letting the water cascade over her back. "There's so many things I haven't told you yet," she looked up at him with anxious, pleading eyes. "I thought I had to do it alone. I didn't think you'd understand that it was necessary and I thought you'd try to stop me, talk me down or tell Clark. I mean everyone pretty much ran off on me after Davis and when I threw myself into Watchtower, I know a lot of you think I've fallen off the wagon and that I'm obsessed already...I thought if I told you what needed to be done to protect the world that you'd all look at me like I'd finally lost my mind."

"Chloe," Oliver tsked at her indulgently. "There's nothing you could have done that's worse than what I've done in my past. And you not only put me back on track, you helped me see that I can be more than what I was before. A better man."

Chloe put a hand on Oliver's chest, and looked away from the trust and affection evident in his face. "I've taken money from you Ollie. For the past few months, I've withdrawn roughly six million from LR Advanced Technology fund. And I'll still need more once they finish the project too."

Oliver frowned but he didn't let her escape. She was trying to pull away from him but he wasn't going to let her run.

The LR Tech fund was a cover for all the League expenses ranging from Emil's tech research, Bart's copious food requirements, to living and travel expenses for the team, not to mention the numerous bills that need to be paid to keep Watchtower online. There'd been spikes that hovered around the millions in the past and unless he'd put an accounts clerk on it or run the numbers himself, he'd never pick up a slow steady drain.

There were standing instructions to shift money from Queen Industries' R & D account to the fund whenever the request came through. The bank automatically sent through a request if the account fell below a certain level. "What did you need the money for and why would you think I would stop you, Chloe? I trust you. I trust you with everything you do with Watchtower. Did you hear me complaining much when I figured out who really set up all those hidden cameras and bugs?"

Chloe sighed and folded her arms over her chest. "This is different. I took the money to make greenK weapons-Knives, machine guns, arrows, mines, grenade launchers...should I keep going or do you get the idea?"

Oliver pursued his lips but still didn't let go of her shoulders. She was retreating in on herself. He knew she expected him to throw her out on her ear for stealing, for not telling him what she was up too. He wasn't going to do that. He wasn't going to let her push him away, especially not after he'd seen what they could be together. He had to believe that this was just a stepping stone to building a life together. A life based on absolute trust. He'd show her that she could trust him. That he wasn't going to walk way. Even if she was trying inadvertently to sabotage them every step of the way. "You did it as a defense against a worst case scenario, I get it. I just wish you'd come to me about it first."

She looked up at him finally, tears brimming in her eyes. "When you came back on board, I knew you wanted to try to bridge the gap between us. I was worried that you'd want Clark's opinion and I knew he wouldn't go for it. I thought I didn't have a choice. I went to someone who I knew would understand. He had the contacts, he understood that making the choice to protect people often comes at the price of looking like the bad guy, of being the outsider. Standing alone."

"You went to Bruce." It wasn't really a question. He sort of understood future Chloe's words now. So the rivalry was still there. Old habits never die. At least he was the one who had her heart. "Chloe, it's a good plan. And what's done is done. Just promise me you'll let me handle the money side of this deal. Queen Industries and Luthorcorp are tied now. If we're not careful, Tess will pick up on the money drain. I'll fix it. When do they require the final payment?"

Chloe reached up and put her hand to his cheek. She didn't deserve his trust or the loyalty he had for her. "The first shipment will be ready in three weeks. They need payment before they'll release it to the shipping company. I'll get all the information together for you on a flash drive."

As she tried to pull away and exit the shower, Oliver pulled her closer. "Tomorrow. You're not getting rid of me that easily. If that's the bombshell you hoped would get me to leave, you'll have to do better than that, Chloe."

Hanging her head, she put her hands on his arms. Lifting her head, she met his eyes. "Oliver there's so much that happens in the future, that we're not prepared for at all. Someone we never thought...Lex is alive. Out there, somewhere, plotting his end game against us. He knows all of us. How do we fight against a man that's only interested in his own ego and ultimate power? And he's not above manipulation, human experimentation and murder if it serves his ends."

Oliver reeled with her words but he forced down the mild panic threatening to cloud his mind. "Lex is a big player in the future?" he asked still disbelieving.

Chloe chewed her lip and nodded slightly. "Possibly Oval Office big."

Oliver traced her cheek and tilted her chin up, touching his nose to hers. "We'll take it one step at a time. Keep the team together. We have to believe that doing what we do will get us through it all. Starting with us. We gotta trust each other Chloe. No more secrets."

"I trust you, Ollie. I do. It's me. I don't... I'm not sure I know how to let go," she said blinking back a fresh assault of tears. She could feel it. She was falling hard for him all ready and she was afraid. What if she failed him somehow? What if he did wake up one day and realize that she wasn't everything he thought she was? What if he stopped wanting her?

Oliver could sense her fear. He could see it in her eyes, he could feel it in her posture as he held her in his arms. He reached around and rubbed that hypersensitive spot at the base of her neck. She shivered, her muscles releasing the pent up tension before she seemed to melt against him and he smiled to himself. "I have to tell you, when the future you and Connor disappeared right in front of me, I went a little crazy. You gave me everything, Chloe. One perfect day and you changed the way I saw my future. I found out that I could have it all. Everything I never dared to dream about."

"But I'm not really her and..." she trailed off.

Oliver arched an eyebrow. "From the way she talked about him, or me, whatever, I didn't sound like who I am right now either. He's a guy worthy of loyalty, love and commitment. I think we make each other better, Chloe. I think together we're stronger. I might not have made a move on you before but I've always seen you. It was just never the right time for there to be an us. Before there was Lois and Jimmy. We were both happy. Then everything else happened and we had our issues, we were both trying to hang onto the past for different reasons but we're here now. And I'm not letting go. Give us a chance."

Chloe wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his body, she felt his warm and strength. There was so many things that she was afraid of, but hearing his heart beat steadily against her ear, there was one doubt she could feel slowly ebbng way. What he said, she knew he believed it and what she felt in his arms was real. Real enough to have faith. Real enough to hope.

Oliver held her away slightly and leaned down to kiss her softly, before pulling her hands up to his chest. "I thought I'd lost you for good. We're heroes and partners in justice. I hope from now on we can be partners in everything else too. What do you say, Professor?"

"I'm no hero, Ollie."

Oliver grinned. "You're the woman who pieced together this drunk self-absorbed idiot into the guy standing in front of you now. You're a hero to me. The hero that keeps this one fighting to be a better man. Remember that, Chloe. We can't save the world if we don't look out for each other first."

A small smile finally crossed her lips. "Wow, Arrow. Who knew under all that bravado and sarcastic wit you could be so deep."

"What can I say, you bring it out in me."

His jacket, which he'd thrown over the end of the bed, slipped off as a familiar ringing was heard over the sound of the running water. Oliver frowned before he realized he still had Chloe's phone. Pushing open the glass door, he stepped out and snagged a towel from the railing, drying off quickly before picking up his jacket and checking the Caller ID.

"You wanna talk to your cousin? Or should I?" he teased with a smile. He tucked the towel loosely around his hips and waved the phone at her.

Chloe shut off the water, wrapped herself in a towel and secured it around her chest before she called Lois back. "I guess I better tell her I'm alive and well before she calls in the General."

Oliver smiled to himself and wondered if he should warn her that her cousin had met her future self. _Maybe not_, he decided, _the fireworks might be fun_.

"Hey Lo," Chloe greeted her carefully. "Before you start up a missing person's hunt, I'm okay."

There was a beat of silence on the other end of the line. _"Oh rats, I can't help it. You better get busy because my nephew is so cute! And smart... the Talon girls were all half in love with him already and he's only seven...Oh wait... I wasn't supposed to say that..."_

"Lois," Chloe growled softly in warning. "If I didn't know about Connor already, you'd have freaked me out, you know that right?"

_"Wait a second, how did you know? Oliver told you, didn't he? Did you see the pictures yet? Ab-so-lute-ly adorable!"_

Chloe sighed again.

_"Hey, did you actually go to the future? Is that where you've been? Am I happy, did I win a Pulizter yet? Do I have a hot boyfriend?"_

"Lois, unless you want to end up married to Neville from accounting or Jeff, who always picks up your dry cleaning and hand delivers your morning coffee, I suggest you stop haggling me and just live with what you know." She could almost hear Lois' pout down the line. Chloe smiled. "I will say this though. You and Clark make a great team."

_"Really?"_ Lois asked, a broad smile in her voice.

"Yep," Chloe affirmed. "Top two Daily Planet reporters. World class. Totally in the big leagues."

_"I share bylines with Kent!"_ Lois lamented with a moan. _"I hope it's at least Lois Lane and Clark Kent and not Clark Kent and Lois Lane."_

"I thought you said you liked working with Clark."  
_  
"Yeah, he's my most reliable, non-homicidal partner. Doesn't mean I want him stealing my limelight."_

Chloe laughed. "Deny all you want Lo, we both know that farmboy's grown on you."

_"Enough about me, so any chance I'll be fitting for my maid of honor gown soon?"_

"Lois," Chloe said through clenched teeth. "It'll happen when it's supposed to happen and no amount of nagging from you is going to make it come any quicker." At Oliver's cheeky smirk, she wanted to slap her head for her wording. She blushed and threw a pillow at him. "Please Lo. Just be happy with what is, okay? We like each other, we'll start with that. I gotta go. I've got more than a days worth of work to catch up on."  
_  
"Yeah, yeah. More like make nookie - I know he's there,"_ Lois grumbled. _"I take it you'll be staying in the city tonight?"_

Chloe smiled. "Yep. Don't wait up."

_"Bye Chlo,"_ Lois said chirpily. _"Have fun making those pretty blonde babies."_

Before Chloe could open her mouth to retort, Lois hung up. Chloe resisted the urge to stomp her foot and chewed down on her bottom lip, trying hard not the think of the fact that her cousin had quite probably got her wish already.

Strong, warm muscular arms encircled her waist and she found herself leaning back to him unconsciously. Oliver rested his cheek against the side of her head as she reached up, threading her fingers into his hair.

"What's going on behind those pretty green eyes of yours?" he asked softly.

"Lois is planning our wedding and picking out baby outfits," she responded with a grimace.

Oliver chuckled and turned her around. "Kind of figured that, since she already got started with the future you. I never pictured Lois as the maternal type but she was great with Connor."

Chloe dipped her head and avoided his eyes. Oliver sensed her mood and smiled. He lifted her chin to meet his gaze. "And you, Chloe. You're a natural."

She blushed and snuggled into his chest, hugging him. "Like you said, it's us. Though the thought of kids right now makes me want to hide under the covers and never see the light of day. I wouldn't know the first things about how to look after a baby. I feel like I should be out buying books right now and reading up on it. But seeing you in the future, you made it look so easy. You were that guy, Ollie. The family home, the personal touch-decorated bedrooms, bedtime stories, home-cooked meals. It's me I'm worried about."

Oliver laughed. "You think I'm not freaked out. I mean, we're under the radar Chloe. We don't exactly live normal lives. But I'm thinking neither of us gave it up right? We found a way to make it work?"

"Well you're still Green Arrow. I know that much."

"And you still knew your way around Watchtower. You also seemed pretty friendly with Zatanna."

"So nothing changes?"

Oliver smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Oh I hope some things do. Like starting with this," he said tugging at the knot in her towel. Chloe giggled and shrieked in surprise as he scooped her up and let her towel fall away.

Running her hands over his smooth, muscled chest, she felt her eyes smart with tears. She would do anything to protect him. Zod either had or was going to have powers in the near future. Oliver got burned by him, fairly badly judging by the scar she'd seen on future Oliver's chest.

"Ollie," she said quietly, pressing a palm close to his heart. "Promise me you'll never walk into a dangerous situation without back up."

Oliver's eyebrows drew together. Future!Chloe had been worried about something similar, and Connor had been searching for something when he'd been looking him over, a strange intensity on his small face. He set her down on in the middle of the bed and crawled over her. On all fours, he stared down at her, she looked so small in his king-size bed. He planted his arms either side of hers and held her gaze. "Never turn my back on the enemy? Never go out unprepared or without back up. Sounds like a good plan," he said with a grin.

Chloe shook her head. "I'm not joking. Never shut me out because you think it'll keep me safe. I'll always worry. And you know me, I get myself into more trouble searching for answers on my own than if someone just came out an told me upfront to begin with. I think Lois probably suffers the same problem. Only I don't see Clark learning that lesson any time soon."

Oliver pulled back and leaned on his side, and she mirrored his movements so that they lay facing each other. He put his finger to her lips and traced the lower lip that she was currently worrying with her teeth, he applied gentle even pressure, stroking gently, coaxing her to relax and smile. He searched her eyes and saw the fearful concern there. He could lose himself so easily in their depths.

He watched the air leave her parted lips in breathy manner and watched her skin blush as his arm circled her waist and pulled their bodies into intimate contact. "Why would I want to go anywhere without your sexy voice in my ear?" he whispered, his voice deepening as his eyes darkened with the stirring desire building inside him.

Chloe kissed him, unable to resist the way he called to her with just a look. His words were the best reassurance she could have for the moment. And it was obvious his attention had shifted to more immediate concerns. Her body rubbed up against him in a needy manner without conscious thought. She let out a small gasp as his lips left hers and attached else where on her person and lapped at her with his warm, deliciously lavish tongue.

There were no guarantees. Not really. And she knew that over the coming weeks and months to follow she was going to be religiously checking those strips of photos. It wasn't often someone got a glimpse into their future. She had a tangible link. It was her life line besides the man currently kissing his way down her body. They were her future and she was only too relieved that her road to happily ever after had finally begun.

* * *

**In the future**

Oliver looked up at his wife as she straddled his waist. Her slender, cool fingers pushing his thermal shirt up his body. Her fingers seemed to halt and he watched her eyes widen in surprise. She pushed the shirt up and out of the way, her slow re-exploration of his body forgotten with this new mystery that needed solving on her mind.

"The scar..."

Oliver took her wrists. "With all your cryptic warnings and worried looks, you think I still went off all by myself to track down Zod and the Kandorians? Clark did make a convincing argument about keeping you out of the line of fire, being my pregnant fiancee and all, but I made a promise."

Chloe closed her eyes, a slight twinge of a headache pulling at her temples as the memory came back to her. "It was Bart. I had you on comm-link and when I heard you scream, he got you out of there." She was fingering the faint scar along the top of his chest.

"Just in time too. I didn't count on Zod having a higher tolerance to greenK than Clark."

"At least I get to look at your beautiful, mostly untainted chest," Chloe said with a grin. "And you did keep your promise."

"Always love," Oliver said leaning up to capture her mouth.

There was lot that could have gone wrong considering how much they'd both learned about their future together and events that had yet to pass. For the most part they did their best not to fear the worse, but to assume and plan for the possibility. Especially when it came to Lex. When he did resurface, at least the team weren't taken by surprise. There was a moment there where both of them had feared that it would be the end. He'd been kidnapped by Granny Goodness' Furies and Clark's fate had hung in the balance after he lay in a coma, after getting stabbed with blueK by Zod.

Truthfully, all that kept him going was the thought that Chloe would never give up on him ever. He had faith that she would know if he was alive or dead and she'd never let go until she saw him with her own eyes. By the time the situation with the Kandorians came to a head, she'd been six months pregnant and still running at full throttle. At least she slept more regularly and ate properly. It had meant he had to pull shift patrols with J'onn and Clark but at least he was there to help her fall asleep at night before hitting the streets.

They'd had a few rough patches in the beginning - a fairly new relationship, a baby on the way.

He had to convince her that he wanted to get married not for tradition but because he loved her and he wanted their future. But now, looking back, it had been more than worth it, every bump, every argument, every almost break up and prompt make up that had brought them here. Connor would be nine in September and their new addition was due in a few weeks.

Chloe lay on her side as he massaged all the kinks out of her shoulders and lower back. She was already deeply asleep by the time he got to her calves and feet. When he finished, he curled against her back and put his hand on her belly. The baby moved at his touch and he felt what must be a heel or a knee. It was a thrilling feeling that the strange sensation evoked and he rubbed small circles over the top of Chloe's stretched skin.

"Sleep munchkin. Your Mommy's had a really exhausting trip. You're safe now. Can't wait to meet you, kiddo."

He lifted her camisole a little higher and pressed a kiss to the exposed skin. Replacing the silky fabric, he pulled the sheets up to cover them both and nuzzled her hair before putting his head back against the pillows and allowing fatigue to wash over him.

With her gone, he hadn't slept a wink. He'd been too restless and worried to sleep. His body had been running on sheer will and adrenalin for the past two days. Her warmth in his arms, her scent pervading his senses, his body relaxed and he felt all the tension that had wrenching at his heart melt away. He had her back, and he was never letting go. He prayed silently, that nothing would take her.

He wasn't delusional. He knew that someday their time together would come to an end, but he hoped that it would be years from now. When they'd watched their children grow up with families of their own. And even then he hoped that they'd take their last breaths together, and pass quietly in their sleep. Considering how much of their lives they gave in service to others, it wasn't too much to ask for right? Just one small, selfish wish?

Whatever adventure tomorrow brought, he knew he could face it with hope and strength. She gave him that. With that as the last thought on his mind, he slipped into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Notes:** And we're done- well almost. At Chapter 14, we realized we could go in several different directions with a slightly more angsty feel, while following SV canon. So there are two more version to the end of this story. Anyone curious to read them too? If you are, let us know. We'll post them up for reading.

Thank you to everyone who read our fic- stuck with us through all the confusion of switching time periods and regularly sent us feedback. You kept us at the grindstone and we loved reading your thoughts.


	17. Alternate Ending 1

**Alternate Ending - Smallville "Earth-8"**

**Previously**

_Oliver sucked in a harsh breath. "And what about what he did to Chloe and our son? His curse changed our whole time-line!"_

_"And with the crystal, all will be set right again." Superman looked to Zyx for confirmation._

_"Work back to the beginning. The key that started it all, and it will be undone."_

_Young!Clark glanced back at the stasis chamber that Green Arrow was standing in front of watching over Chloe. "She'll be okay?"_

_"If this works. Everything will be as it should be."_

* * *

**In the future**

Young!Clark had gone back to the past, in readiness for future!Chloe's return. Oliver and Clark took Chloe's body from Watchtower and returned to the Mansion in Star City. Not only would it feel more familiar to her to wake up there, but it would mean they wouldn't have to answer questions about their advances in technology or their underground status.

Oliver set Chloe down on the dewy, moth ball smelling mattress and touched the crystal to the swollen bloodless skin surrounding the ugly pierce marks on her hand. He didn't know that he hadn't taken a breath until color started to return to her face and she finally blinked and opened her eyes.

"Ollie?" she said holding her head in pain. Glancing at him through narrowed eyes, she frowned. "What's with the hair and the costume change? And where am I exactly?"

Oliver blinked. Did he look that different? She saw him earlier and hadn't mentioned anything. "Chloe," he asked tentatively, "What do you remember?"

Clark glanced at them both in concern. Was this a side effect of the reversal of magic? Did Mordru's counter spell take away everything she'd learned from the moment she'd arrived in their time? From the look on Oliver's face he could tell how devastating this might be for him. Having past Chloe learn about their life together and have her accepting it all had been a huge relief for him.

"I don't know what happened. I was just working in Watchtower going over some surveillance and... crap, did someone hit me with a shovel? My throat feels like I gargled sand and my head weighs a ton. By the way, when did you get back? I thought you'd be in Star City for at least another week?"

Oliver raked his fingers through his hair. "I finished up early," he lied easily. "I'll go get you some aspirin and glass of water."

She'd closed her eyes again, her face etched with discomfort. That must be one killer headache she had. Chloe always masked pain well. It had taken him years of spending time with her, watching her, to see the signs of things she tried to keep hidden. With her head back and eyes clamped shut, she failed to see the room changing, shimmering back to how he remembered it from before. While she might not remember what happened these past two days, at least he knew that his future was returning. It was the best he could hope for. For the moment at least. There was no real guarantee once they sent her back.

Chloe lay back against the bed and found it didn't smell old or moldy anymore and there were soft covers under her hands. She peered through one eyelid at Clark. Maybe she'd hit her head harder than she thought. He looked like a Saturday morning cartoon character.

"I'm dreaming right? You're not actually wearing golden underpants over tights, are you?" she snorted trying to hold in a belly laugh before it just burst out of her body.

Clark narrowed his eyes at her and pulled a face. "And you told me you liked it," he muttered under his breath.

Chloe wiped away tears and saw the look on his face. She tried to sober up but couldn't keep the grin from pulling up the corners of her mouth. "If anyone can pull it off it's you Clark. You've certainly got the build for it," she said with a wink, before his deepening pout sent her into a fit of giggles again.

Clark stalked out of the room and shut the door behind him. He passed Oliver in the hallway, who'd changed into everyday clothes. "She's a woman possessed. I'll be glad when we get our Chloe back. Let me know when the harpie's gone."

Oliver frowned at his friend's stiff posture and retreating figure. Turning the nob, he pushed open the door. He deduced what had gone down by the fact that Chloe was holding her sides trying to stop the hiccups. At least she seemed in high spirits.

"At least you look normal," she teased. Until she frowned, holding her head again. "Oww," she said with a small moan. "Smiling and laughing is making it hurt worse." She gave him a warning look. "So no jokes, funny man."

Ordinarily, they bantered till one or both of them were grinning. It brightened her day, and lifted her spirits. Reminded her of when she and Clark used to joke and tease each other. Those days seemed like a lifetime ago. But today, her head wouldn't appreciate any of Ollie's charming brand of humor or sarcastic wit. Sitting up, she scooted across the bed, and took the glass of water, downing the pills.

"Thanks." She set the glass down on the table top. "So you didn't explain before. Where are we?"

Chloe looked over his shoulder and surveyed the room she was in. It was very tasteful and welcoming. Too homely to be a hotel suite, with the personal belongings scattered about and the furniture looked antique, probably very expensive considering they intricately detailed and carefully stained.

"Zatanna says a powerful wizard put a hex on you. We're reversing the damage. We're in the process of the last step," he said gruffly. Picking up the crystal from where he'd left it on the dresser. Maybe it was for the best that she didn't remember. It had taken a bit of time, but he'd won her heart in the end. It was probably safer not to mess with what had happened in the past. But considering he'd learned from the younger Clark that he'd seen future Chloe in the past, there was no telling what it might have changed already, if anything. Oliver hoped once he sent her back, that everything would return to exactly how he remembered it. He was praying for it.

Chloe tilted her head to the side. "There's something you're not telling me isn't there?" she said softly.

Oliver swallowed hard and avoided her eyes. He thought of his wife's comforting touch, with the way Chloe was gently covering his hand right now. It was so reassuring yet painful at the same time. Knowing it wasn't her. He looked down at this Chloe where she sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you trust me?"

"Always, Ollie."

With a nod, he touched the crystal to his forehead and closed his eyes as a single tear escaped his eye and trailed slowly down his cheek. With a burst of light she was gone.

* * *

**In the past, Watchtower**

They'd said their goodbyes and Oliver had run to the lounge area to retrieve his jacket, yelling for them to hold up one second. He knew if their time was up there really wasn't away for them to stay but he hoped he was fast enough. He wanted to give Connor the photos they had taken so he'd have a souvenir of their wild trip. But when he turned around to look at the kitchen were they'd been talking and enjoying hot chocolate together, Chloe and Connor were gone.

There was a low groan and a sharp clatter. Oliver turned in the direction of the noise and took the stairs two at a time to the bedroom upstairs.

"Chloe?"

He saw her blonde head pop up next to the bed, facing the wall. She was squeezing her eyes shut tightly and holdling her head. "Urgh, remind me to change before going to bed and never to stay up that late again. I had the weirdest dream."

Oliver frowned and crossed to where she sat, helping her to sit on the matteress. He pushed the hair from her eyes and stared at her in concern. "Chloe, do you know that day it is?"

She blinked against the bright afternoon sun streaming through the tower windows and tried to duck in his shadow to keep the glare from her eyes. "Is this pop quiz day? It's Tuesday. Unless I slept a whole day and it's actually Wednesday..." she trailed off turning her head to search out her alarm clock. "What time is it? I'm starving." Her eyes widened as she read the time and the date. "Okay- I'm right about Tuesday but it's 4 o'clock? I slept through breakfast and lunch! What's wrong with me?" She jumped to her feet and immediately lost her balance.

Oliver caught her arm and steered her back to bed. "I'll pick up an early dinner. You like Tony's, so I'll grab us a Pepperoni and Super Special. Just drink something and take it easy okay. You still look a bit under the weather."

As he made his way to the door, he frowned back at her as she studied the floor and absently picked at her quilt covers. He had a feeling that Chloe didn't remember anything that had happened since she'd disappeared and the further away from her he moved, the heaviness in his heart grew. Had she suppressed it, or was it because of the reversal of magic? She'd died in the future. Maybe that trauma had forced her to block out those memories. Could it be like what happened to Lois when she returned from the future. Would Chloe slowly remember over time? She did confess to having strange dreams. Maybe he could get her to open up to Lois. He'd have to warn Lois not to say anything about their own experiences with Chloe's future self first though.

Chloe met Lois for lunch the following day. They'd missed their regular breakfast. According to her Watchtower systems, she'd blacked out almost a whole day.

Lois was strangely reserved, almost sullen during their meal. Ordinarily, she would be regaling Chloe with her Daily Planet exploits or her latest romantic adventure with Clark.

"I've noticed Oliver's spending more time at the office," Lois only mentioned lightly accompanied by a telling wink.

Chloe smiled and rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the not so subtle hint, Lo. Ollie and I are friends, work collegues. There's nothing there, so don't go putting any ideas in his head. Besides, we both know he's not completely over you."

Lois snorted but hid her scowl at Chloe's offhanded comments behind the rim of her cup. Taking a long sip, she realized that keeping future Chloe's secret was going to be a lot harder than she first thought. At first she thought she could wait a week or two for her two favorite people- not including Clark, to get their act together. But between Ollie's moping (or dealing with reality, as he liked to put it) and Chloe's obvious firm denial there was anything worth pursuing between them, she had her work cut out for her. And it look to be an uphill task with pot holes all the way. Maybe she could take Chloe to see that shrink she'd gone to see when she tried to piece together her missing memories.

* * *

**Two months later**

Lois was beginning to drive him crazy with all her suggestions and Clark was even worse with his not so subtle words of wisdom and sympathetic looks. It was time to stage an intervention. He called several times a day, he texted her between business meetings and saves. Sometimes during both, if he was in danger of falling asleep or if he needed back up. It was bordering on pathetic really. She was on his mind constantly. If he wasn't dreaming about her, he was worrying about her. And if he was worrying about her, he was always checking up on her. He was surprised she hadn't mentioned anything about how frequently he turned up at Watchtower, for a briefing update, target practice or just with the excuse to feed her and share her company.

It all changed when he least expected it. He'd been hopeful. He'd come with the intention of getting closer to her, but when he'd found the tower dark, the machines on standby and the monitors all in hybernation, their misterss no where to be found, he'd lost confidence in his plan. Then Chloe had strolled into the tower and he forced himself not to cringe when she visibly startled as the arrow embedded itself deeply in the target board. Not the reaction he'd been hoping to get out of her. It looked like she'd had a really rough day.

After hearing what she'd been through, the exasperation and dispondence in her voice, he'd just wanted her to know that he understood how she felt. He remembered that future Chloe had said he was her best friend. Maybe if he was there for her, if they started out as friends, good friends, close friends, it could develop into something more without any planning at all.

He offered her a way to unwind. Let off a little steam. Have an outlet to release her frustrations, whatever they might be. She was so close, her scent pervaded his senses, her body as only a breath away from being completely in-line and fused to his own. Her delicate cool hand was under his as she gripped the bow tight. He gently, without crowding her, put his other hand over hers as she fingered the fletchling of the arrow and pulled back on the bowstring.

She was so close that he could feel her intake and exhale of breath. He could see the blood pulsing in the vein in her neck. This was his moment. She was feeling it. He could sense it. She wanted him.

It was a long way off what he felt for her, but it was a start. Whatever she would give him, he would take. He'd work within her boundries, he'd wait for her to be ready. Like that first moment, he'd plan his moves around her responses.

He'd given her a reflex smile and bore the disappointment without any outward expression when she promptly boxed them as friends with benefits.

He'd tried not to feel betrayed, when it felt like she'd ripped his heart right out of his chest, when Tess presented him with documents showing in bold black and white that Chloe had been taking money from him. And not from just before she disappeared, but that she was still draining money out of his account even after they started this secret bed buddy business.

It gutted him and the only thing that had kept him from exploding and throwing in the towel was the single photo of a boy with green eyes that he kept in his wallet.

She didn't make it easy for him. Days turned into weeks, weeks became months. It felt like he was running to brickwalls or catching her heart's defensive trip wires at every turn but the few hours he'd had with a radiant angel and a kid with a heart of gold from his future kept him from giving up hope. Often it felt like he was fighting a losing battle, but when he sat over a breakfast table at a quaint, Scottish bed and breakfast with Lois beaming from ear, proclaiming their meeting up to be 'fate'.

He remembered that he wasn't alone in his fight for the future. At Lois' chirpy, overly sweet grin and bright eyes, he couldn't help the grin that tugged at his lips before he caught Chloe looking at him. He quickly pulled his best poker face and feigned awkwardness at being roped into a double date breakfast.

Chloe could deny it all she wanted but he knew he was slowly breaking through her elaborate, almost impenetrable defenses. Destiny had showed him what had been right under his nose for a long time, and he wasn't ever going to let her slip away.


End file.
